Historia de un Slytherin y una Griffindor
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Normalmente tendemos a categorizar a cada persona segun la casa donde esta pero... ¿No existen exepciones? Al final, quizas algunos Slytherins si aman. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la escritora J.K Rowling.

Historia de un Slytherin y una Griffindor

" _Porque no todos se enamoran a primera vista…algunos cultivan el amor desde pequeños, lo ven florecer, intentan arrancarlo, el sol intenta quemarlo, la tierra intenta impedirle el crecimiento…pero al final…nada puede impedir que germine, crezca, se expanda."_

 _Capitulo 1: La Introducción de este problema_

Largo era el camino que había que transitar para llegar a Hogwarts. Y cada uno de aquellos niños que habían, en algún momento, subido a aquel tren, no sabían realmente lo que les esperaba el destino. En ese tren estaban en juego sus esperanzas, su futuro, sus metas, sus sueños, sus amigos…e incluso…sus propias vidas. Nadie tiene conciencia de eso cuando se coloca el sombrero, tampoco cuando este grita un fuerte "Griffindor" "Hufflepuff" "Slytherin"...la emoción del momento cubre todo, marcando corazones, vidas, con un supuesto destino escrito.

¡Porque si algo está claro, es que cada vez que aquel sombrero arrogante gritaba un nombre, a esos niños se les ponía un sello! ¡Los leales Griffindors! ¡Los débiles Hufflepuff! ¡Los raros Ravenclaw! ¡Los fríos Slytherin! Pero… ¿Qué de real son esas palabras? ¿Cuánta verdad encierran esos nombres tan marcados y tan estereotipados? ¿Cuán leal podría ser un Griffindor en comparación con un Slytherin? Realmente… ¿Serán verdad esas características, que año tras año han colocado sobre cada niño?

Quizás si, pero lo cierto es que no podemos estar seguros de cuan ciertas son, hasta que llegando a cierto punto de la vida nos damos cuenta de la realidad. ¿Qué realidad? Que no todos los Griffindors son leales, que no todos los Ravenclaw están locos, que no todos los Hufflepuff son unos débiles…e incluso…que algunos Slytherin…si aman. Estas son notas al calce de la real historia que quiero presentarles. Hay muchas historias sobre el trió dorado, e incluso hay muchas historias sobre Harry Potter como individuo, pero…es una historia distinta la que quiero contarles hoy. Una historia que nos llevara a comprender…que somos seres distintos unos de otros…que nadie merece ser denominado de una forma, que todos…somos más de lo que aparentamos.

…

Todo empezó hace años, hace tantos años que mis canas ahora cada vez más blancas tenían su hermoso color natural. Era un día frio en Hogwarts, como cada vez que llegaba la época de invierno, los copos de nieve se podían contemplar a través de la enorme ventana que había en una esquina de la extensa biblioteca. Y allí esta cierta castaña de diez y seis años sentada junto a la misma, traía muchas capas de ropa para amortiguar el frio, he incluso se había colocado un gorro hasta las orejas, y por lo visto, no tenía ninguna intención de salir de aquel cómodo sillón en el cual se encontraba leyendo, por millonésima vez, la historia de Hogwarts.

El frio se colaba con tal intensidad por el pequeño espacio de la entre abierta ventana, que luego de unos minutos de lectura concentrada la castaña levanto la vista y dejo salir un largo suspiro antes de extender un brazo dispuesta a terminar con aquel suplicio. Solo por si acaso, se detuvo un minuto para comprobar que era la única en aquel frío y silencioso lugar, habiendo afirmado lo que de antemano sabia, cerro la ventana y se acomodo mejor el gorro que no parecía estar haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Se encontraba sola aquel día de a mediados de invierno, sus dos mejores amigos, en incluso Ginny habían decidido salir, ella decidió quedarse allí, poniendo de excusa que hacia un frio espeluznante.

Dos golpes seguidos en la ventana hicieron que la prefecta de Griffindor se pusiese de pie y se asomase a mirar. Diviso dos capas negras y cierto borde verde y amarillo que fácilmente podría reconocer en cualquier sitio. Allí estaban dos Slytherin tirándose con nieve amistosamente; cosa que en la mente de Hermione Granger no encajaba. Otra bola de nieve voló hacia la ventana, entonces supo que no se estaban arrojando nieve entre ellos sino que estaban arrojando nieve hacia la ventana para molestar; lanzando un suspiro volvió a sentarse antes de escuchar otros dos golpes.

Intento ignorar el ruido casi inexistente de esos golpes contra el cristal, pero se le hacía muy difícil concentrarse en esos momentos. Poniéndose en pie rápidamente abrió la ventana, recibió un golpe de nieve directamente en la nariz y se llevo la mano al rostro. Cuando se repuso del golpe, y luego de notar que le salía un hilo de sangre, abrió los ojos y enfoco al culpable de ese suceso. Allí, a una distancia realmente prudencial, estaba un rubio de ojos grises que la miraba sorprendido; pero pasado los primeros instantes del susto, y luego de haber comprobado que la castaña no parecía haberse lastimado soltó una enorme risa que aun a la distancia Hermione podía escuchar.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Granger.- se burlo Pansy Parkinson acompañando al rubio.

-¡Idiotas!- grito Hermione antes de cerrar de golpe la ventana y sacar un paño para limpiar aquel tedioso hilo de sangre que se apresuraba a bajar por su mentón sin permiso alguno. Lo intercepto antes de que pudiese manchar la tela de su camisa y se dejo caer en la silla con un largo suspiro. Detestaba a los Slytherin, pero entre todos, el peor de los peores…era aquel rubio, pálido, de ojos grises que se sentía superior a todos.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tengo una idea!- grito Ronald corriendo hacia ella entre las mesas de la biblioteca.

-¡Ronald! No hagas ruido, estas en una biblioteca.- lo regaño la castaña cerrando los ojos exasperadamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Y esa sangre?- le pregunto el pelirrojo deteniéndose junto a ella

-No es nada. ¿Por qué venias tan emocionado?- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es sobre…Lavender…estaba pensando en invitarla al baile de navidad, pero…últimamente anda pegada al Hufflepuff ese.

-¿Ernie?

-Si, el Macmillan ese…no sé porque andan tan juntos últimamente.

-Es bastante normal, creo que les han asignados unos trabajos en pareja, Ronald, no creo que sea tan importante.- se encogió Hermione dejando el pañuelo en la mesa al notar que aquel corto sangrado había cesado hace algunos momentos sin que ella se diese por enterada.

-De todos modos, estaba pensando que podía invitarla a comer y preguntarle pero…estaba con Ernie, la vi cuando pase por el campo de Quiddich camino acá, entonces pensé que podrías venir conmigo y darle conversación al bobo ese para poder hablar con Lavender.- le dijo Ronald y esbozó una sonrisa risueña intentando obtener una actitud positiva de parte de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué no se lo has pedido a Harry, o a Ginny? …Andaban contigo… ¿No?

-Sí, pero se han quedado hablando y me he regresado solo. Realmente no podía dejar de pensar en Lavender y Ernie.- comento el pelirrojo rotándose entre las sillas para quedar sentado más cerca de la castaña y no tener que levantar la voz; lo menos que deseaba el pelirrojo era que alguien escuchara lo celoso que se encontraba.

-Ay, Ronald, vamos…te ayudo.- sentencio la castaña poniéndose en pie.

Exactamente igual que todos los días, una idea llevaba a otra, y un plan a otro…y al final todo terminaba siendo un caos. Exactamente eso fue lo que ocurrió aquel día de mediados de invierno cuando Hermione luego de ayudar a Ronald termino caminando hacia las mazmorras a cumplir el castigo que le habían impuesto por utilizar su magia contra Pansy Parkinson. ¿Cómo había terminado en eso? Ella aun no tenía la más mínima idea, pero el profesor Snape le había visto y le había quitado 50 puntos a Griffindor antes de decirle que tendría que limpiar los viejos calderos que se hallaban en un cuarto en el fondo de las mazmorras.

-¡Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, no debí pedirte ayuda!- se disculpo muchas veces Ronald mientras caminaban hacia la torre Griffindor horas atrás, Lavender había accedido a ir con el pelirrojo a la fiesta de navidad, y como Hermione había predicho…solo estaba con Ernie debido al trabajo que les habían asignado en la clase de pociones.

-¡Tontos calderos!- se quejo Hermione mientras intentaba escoger uno de aquellos viejos trastes y comenzar a limpiarnos.

El proceso era tedioso, agotador y asqueroso; el olor a viejo mezclado con la humedad y cierta pestilencia de lo que podrían ser ratas hacia que la castaña deseara, solo por un segundo, no haber atacado a la insoportable cara de cerdo. ¡Aunque había sido inmejorable! Mientras se esforzaba por olvidar que con un solo movimiento de su varita podría terminar su tarea se adentro en una parte de su mente a la cual nunca antes había accedido. Inconscientemente se encontró pensando en la cara de sorpresa que había surgido en el rostro de Malfoy en aquel momento cuando apunto a Parkinson; parecía realmente sorprendido y preocupado cuando vio a su amiga en el suelo, por un instante Hermione pensó que le atacaría pero…justo en ese instante el profesor Snape hizo acto de presencia.

-¡Oye, no seas bruto!- aquella voz chillona la saco de sus pensamientos; saco su varita y se acerco rápidamente a la puerta. Se escuchaban sigilosos pasos golpeando la loseta en un intento de pasar desapercibidos.

-No te quejes tanto, Granger no te hizo nada grave, además…todo fue parte del plan.- aquella voz apenas era perceptible, e incluso hubiese pasado desapercibida si Hermione no hubiese estado haciendo un hechizo para poder escuchar.

-Al final parece que conoces muy bien a Granger, rubio.- aquella voz chillona había adquirido un toque de diversión al final de las silabas.

-Granger es predecible, Pansy…tanto…o más que tu.- se burlo el otro.

-Ya verás quien es predecible.- siseo Hermione apretando los dientes. Por su puesto sabio de quienes eran aquellas voces; debían ser Parkinson y Malfoy, pero no llegaba a entender por qué motivo habían planeado que ella atacara a la pelinegra. ¿Qué estarían planeando? Definitivamente, desde aquel salón, rodeada de calderos, no podría averiguarlo por lo cual decidió hacer lo que nunca en su vida se le hubiese ocurrido por si sola…porque ese tipo de locuras normalmente las planeaban Harry y Ronald.

Girándose hacia los calderos limpio la mitad con un movimiento de su varita y saco la capa de invisibilidad que, por suerte, había traído consigo. Salió rápidamente del cuarto con la capa cubriéndola pero no lograba saber hacia dónde se habían dirigido los Slytherin. Hasta que, en una mirada superficial logro ver unas manchas de lo que parecía fango sobre las claras losetas. Dirigió sus pasos por esa dirección y luego de unos minutos caminando con rapidez logro alcanzar a los otros dos. Iban de prisa, comentando entre susurros y mirando a todos lados; luego de unos minutos Hermione se percato que se dirigían fuera del castillo, cosa que por su puesto no era permitido.

La castaña abrió los labios sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaban saliendo por la puerta que ella, como prefecta de Griffindor, debía vigilar, y la cual, al ella estar castigada, nadie estaba custodiando. Los Slytherin salieron sin problema alguno y Hermione pensaba seguirlos pero se abstuvo al percatarse que era mejor ir a donde sus amigos y contarles lo que había escuchado y visto. Escondiéndose, se saco la capa de encima y luego subió las escaleras hacia la torre Griffindor lo más rápido que sus pies y pulmones se lo permitieron.

-¡Hermione!- se sorprendieron Harry y Ronald al verla atravesar la puerta de la señora Gorda.

-¡Tengo que hablar con ustedes chicos!- sentencio Hermione corriendo hacia ellos.

-Pensé que aun estarías en el castigo.- le dijo Ron con una acentuada cara de confusión.

\- Si, debería, pero…he escuchado a Malfoy y a Parkinson hablando sospechosamente y los he seguido…han salido del castillo; les escuche decir que planearon hacerme perder los estribos para que me castigaran.- les explico rápidamente la castaña.

-¿Por qué harían eso? ¿No sabes hacia donde iban?- cuestiono Harry

-No, pero la puerta por la cual salieron es mi puerta de vigilancia, es muy cercana al bosque prohibido.- sentencio Hermione.

-Si esos dos tienen algo entre malo, no puede ser nada bueno.- dijo Ronald rascándose la cabeza.

-Esperaremos a mañana, si van a hacer algo importante, volverán a salir.- susurro Harry en voz casi inaudible antes que el profesor Snape atravesara la puerta en compañía de la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Granger, está usted en serios problemas.- sentencio Snape.

Y Griffindor perdió 100 puntos aquel día acusa de Hermione Granger; quien diría que la prefecta perfecta, a partir de ese día seria la causante de un descenso notable en el puntaje final de aquella casa que solía aventajar a los demás con facilidad. No tuvo que volver a los calderos, pero se gano malas miradas de algunos compañeros cuando le quitaron puntos por causa de ella…y aun mas…cuando no dio una escusa razonable, una que justificase el porqué no estaba donde debería estar. Tras ese suceso, y un tanto enojada por haber perdido puntos la castaña, aquella noche, se dejo caer sobre la cama…cerró los ojos…y durmió…

" _Hemos aprendido a volar como los pájaros, a nadar como los peces; pero no hemos aprendido el sencillo arte de vivir como hermanos."_

 _Deja un Comentario_

 _¿Qué te pareció? Me gustaría saber tu opinión, besos…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

MioKathx Malfoy Granger: Hey! Grax por tomarte el tiempo dejar un "Review", me alegra que te haya parecido interesante, espero siga gustándote mientras la desarrollo,,, besos…

Nenolix: ¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado, intentare actualizar una vez a la semana por lo menos, besos,,, intentare pasarme a leerla cuando tenga un break entre los estudios,,, besos..

" _ **Chapter" 2: Aquel Primer Encuentro**_

Era un nuevo día en Hogwarts, el frio merodeaba, como todos los días desde hace algunas semanas, todas las esquinas del espacioso castillo. Parecía colarse entre las paredes de piedra, y aun entre las puertas encantadas, fastidiando incluso a aquellos que, viviendo con el frio en el alma creían ser inmunes al mismo; con tanto empeño se movía que incluso había perforado las mazmorras. Cada recodo de la sala Slytherin destilaba un ambiente frio que los obligaba a mantenerse cerca de la chimenea; haciéndoles desistir al deseo de salir.

Parecía ser que no había hechizo útil para extinguir la ola de frialdad que los golpeaba. Cuanto más aumentaba el calor, aún mas el frio se intensificaba, así que, rendidos ante el evidente fracaso no les quedo mas animo que el de amontonarse como desquiciados en busca del preciado bien que emanaba de la chimenea. La sala estaba amortiguada, cuerpos delgados, rechonchos, holgados, diminutos se amontonaban uno junto al otro. La gran mayoría se había lanzado por encima capas, y capas de suave tela, incluso hubo quienes, sacando de sus cuartos algunas mantas se cubrían con las mismas.

Otros, no tan listos como los primeros, solo vestían su túnica y un gorro. Ese era el caso de Draco Malfoy, quien, luego de algunos minutos tirado junto a la chimenea en busca de entrar en una temperatura mas cómoda desistió de su plan y subiendo al cuarto, tomo su capa y decidió salir de la mazmorra. El frio por los pasillos era palpable, e incluso se podía percibir cada vez que soltaba el aire que atrapaba en sus pulmones. Levantando los ojos, el pelirrubio miro hacia fuera por entre las ventanas medio abiertas; había un centenar de nieve ocupando la gran mayoría del terreno de Hogwarts y realmente eso no le era demasiado agradable.

Apresuro sus pasos hasta alcanzar una de las salas del castillo, como había pensado, estaba desierta, la chimenea todavía exhalaba los últimos restos de un calor agradable que quería decir que alguien había estado ahí hace no mucho tiempo. Con un sutil movimiento de su vara encendió la chimenea, y dejo caer su túnica delante de la misma antes de tenderse sobre ella. Se recostó muy cerca de la chimenea, y deposito su mirada en las llamas ardientes, el fuego parecía hacer un baile al son de un cuatro por cuatro siendo perseguido por el incesante crujir de la madera.

Aquel ruido casi inexistente, y el calor agradable, fueron la anestesia perfecta para Malfoy, que minutos después ya había cerrado los ojos, y seguido se había ido en un sueño profundo del cual no hubiese despertado sino horas más tarde cuando, por puro reflejo, se percato que le tocaron. Pero eso fue horas después, cuando la chimenea ya se había apagado, y el frio le arremetía con fuerza; claro está, en la penumbra de la somnolencia él todavía experimentaba el calor de la chimenea. Este fue opacado cuando…por artes del destino sintió una mano caliente rozar su rostro…

Horas antes Hermione había estado sentada en aquel mismo cuarto, reclinada junto a la chimenea leía uno de sus libros preferidos. El calor de aquella sala, en comparación con la suya propia era sorprendente; por lo cual no deseaba salir de allí durante todo el día. Recordó que debía reunirse con sus amigos en la sala de los Hufflepuff y solo por ese motivo desistió de ese momento tan hermoso que estaba viviendo. Luego de algunas horas hablando con sus compañeros supo que podría volver allí y terminar la lectura.

Recorrió los pasillos cargando un enorme abrigo sobre sus hombros, a causa del cual, podía resistir el insoportable frio. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, de vez en cuando veía pasar a algún Ravenclaw o a algún Slytherin caminando entre los pasillos como si no hubiese algo que hacer en las mazmorras. Dejando atrás los largos pasillos entro a la sala, la cual, apartada de los ojos curiosos no solía ser muy visitada. Posiblemente, porque pocos sabían de la existencia de ella, Hermione abrió la cerradura con un movimiento de su varita y entro rápidamente.

El frio le golpeo contundente, incluso tuvo que acomodarse el abrigo y apretarlo contra su cuerpo para sentirse en calor. No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió antes que deslumbrara un cuerpo tirado frente a la chimenea, la cual posiblemente había lanzado sus últimas llamas hace algunas horas. El frio parecía haberse esparcido como pólvora y el escuálido cuerpo que yacía frente a la chimenea tiritaba inconscientemente. Tras la sorpresa inicial, al percatarse de la compañía, Hermione se comenzó acercar procurando no hacer ruido.

Los primeros pasos muy certeros la llevaron muy cerca del cuerpo que no reconoció hasta que se hubo detenido frente al mismo. Encendió la chimenea con un movimiento y dejo salir un suspiro de enojo al ver el rostro de aquel rubio insoportable. En otro momento se hubiese ido sin siquiera pensarlo, pero aquella era una oportunidad que no volvería a tener nunca. Si algo sabia Granger era que Malfoy siempre guardaba cosas importantes en su túnica, y la misma estaba tendida debajo del.

Era muy tentadora la idea de revisar si había algo que le explicase a donde habían ido los Slytherins la noche pasada, así que, poniéndose lentamente de rodillas intento llegar al bolsillo de la túnica, parecía ser un trabajo complicado entre tanto que el rubio estaba allí tendido pero, este se había movido mientras dormía y la gran parte de su cuerpo había acabado en el suelo. Eso había sido de gran ayuda para la castaña, que introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo comenzó a tantear, debía estar protegido con algún hechizo, ya que en el mismo no parecía haber nada.

Dispuesta a levantarse e irse, Hermione noto que el rubio había temblado ligeramente, se incorporo quedando aun de rodillas junto a Malfoy; el rubio volvió a temblar ligeramente y Hermione extendió su mano para acomodarle la camisa de cuello grueso. No debía tener piedad de alguien como Malfoy, pero de cierta manera era imposible no tener piedad de aquel chico, que tendido en el suelo parecía ser el más indefenso de todos los seres a merced de un asesino en serie, que sería el frio. Cuando lo acomodo, la mano de la castaña rozo, casi superficialmente, la barbilla del joven. Malfoy, quien de manera inconsciente, casi como un reflejo mismo, tomo la mano de Hermione acercándola hacia él, momentos luego abrió los ojos chocando con los color caramelo.

Aquella incomoda posición en la que se encontraban habían conseguido colocar un sonrojo en Granger, Draco no le estaba apretando la mano pero si le había sujetado lo suficientemente firme como para conseguir que terminase casi tenida sobre él. Malfoy todavía estaba bajo los efectos del sueño cuando siguió sujetando a Hermione en silencio, pero ella no estaba completamente segura de eso, y aquella mirada gris, aun medio adormilada, le había taladrado en el pecho y había conseguido que por un instante su corazón se detuviera.

-¿Granger? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Draco cuando, salido del estado de somnolencia supo a quien estaba sujetando, soltó su mano inmediatamente e incluso se movió lejos de Hermione. Quien al sentir su mano libre de la anterior presión también se alejo; casi como si huyera. Incluso, ante los nervios que invadieron su cuerpo le dio la espalda al rubio escondiendo el anterior sonrojo que había experimentado.

-Vine a leer…y me…me he resbalado.- mintió la castaña sin mirarlo.

-Claro, o quizás solo querías tener contacto conmigo.- alardeo Draco con una sonrisa altanera.

-¡Ya quisieras, Malfoy!- se giro enfadada a encararlo.

-Sí, tienes razón, quiero.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla, y había conseguido sonrojarla nuevamente, y Hermione ni siquiera tenía seguro el porqué de aquel extraño nerviosismo que ahora le estaba calando las entrañas.

\- ¿Qué…que dijiste?- pregunto creyendo que el rubio se había equivocado, o que si bien todavía estaba bajo los efectos del profundo sueño; si algo tenia seguro la joven Granger era que no había un motivo lógico que explicara la anterior declaración del Malfoy más joven.

-Dije que…quizás querías tener contacto conmigo.- repitió el rubio acercándose dos pasos.

-Eso lo he oído…pero…

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mis comentarios, come libros?- se burlo Draco.

-Eres un insoportable.

-No mas que tu…- le dijo el sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Solo vete!- termino gritando la castaña, cuando, tras perder los estribos sintió un deseo descomedido por pasarle el rostro con su mano y dejar en aquella tersa mejilla sus cinco dedos como marca del enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Por qué tendría que irme? He llegado aquí primero.- le dijo el rubio acomodándose la camisa.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Me voy entonces!- sentencio Hermione y se inclino a tomar el libro que había dejado, hace ya algunos minutos, reposando sobre el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Me iré yo!- sentencio Draco y se inclino a tomar su capa, quedando, curiosamente, a pocos centímetros del rostro de Hermione. Por una milésima de segundo se habían quedado inmóviles ante el primer golpe de sorpresa, pero la castaña se recompuso rápidamente y se enderezo; Malfoy se quedo en cuclillas, con la capa entre sus dedos mirando aun hacia delante.

La castaña aun no sabía porque no había salido de aquella sala, pero lo cierto era que los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada aquel día, tras ponerse en pie y darle la espalda a Malfoy sintió por segunda vez, aquel sentimiento en el pecho. Tan extraño y peculiar, como si se detuviesen sus latidos por un segundo y una pequeña presión se le instalaran la garganta impidiéndole hablar. Deseaba, una pequeña parte de su celebro, salir de la sala dando un portazo, la otra, esperaba que el rubio fuese quien abandonase el lugar soltando una carcajada de burla.

-Granger…- susurro Draco poniéndose en pie.

-¡Solo lárgate!- sentencio Hermione sin mirarlo, no quería verlo, no quería pensar que seguía allí, mientras más lo pensaba mas nerviosismo se instalaba en su estomago y aun mas enojo sentía. Mayormente contra sí misma, y sin poder conocer el motivo del mismo.

-También te odio.- siseo el rubio mirando la espalda de la castaña antes de girarse, y al darle la espalda, Hermione lo miro de soslayo y apretó los dientes cuando lo vio caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Te odio más Malfoy!- le injurio apretando los puños, si hubiese permanecido un minuto más allí lo hubiese golpeado, una vez, quizás, o muchas, todo seria definido por la reacción que tuviese su cuerpo al golpearlo. Cuando la puerta hubo cerrado, Hermione se sentó junto a la chimenea, aun llena de cólera y lanzo un grito que retumbo entre las paredes. Mientras más lo evaluaba, mas llegaba a la conclusión de que odiaba, enormemente, a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Es un idiota!- grito antes de cerrar los ojos durante un segundo, y cuando su cólera hubo menguado, tomo el libro y lo abrió, deseando, olvidar entre las paginas el antiguo momento agrio, dejarlo perdido entre el montón de letras; olvidarlo entre los significados. Perdido en el abismo de la historia y disfrazado entre las variantes de lo aprendido.

A diferencia de Hermione, Draco salió, no enfadado, sino divertido, cuando cerró la puerta no pudo evitar la carcajada que le partió el pecho e inundo el aire con la alegría contagiosa que suele irradiar una profunda risa. Tras algunos segundos riendo se coloco la capa y comenzó a andar sin un rumbo determinado. Paso tras paso lo condujo hasta aquel rincón del castillo donde estaban las puntuaciones de todas las casas, se reclino de la pared contemplando los números pensativo.

Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts aquellos números le habían perseguido noche tras noche, escuchando las voces que se burlaban en su propia imaginación al considerarse inferior a los mismos Griffindors. No que lo fueran en realidad, pero daba la impresión que todos así creían, parecía ser que cada niño que tenia la suerte de entrar a la casa Griffindor tendría una vida perfecta en el castillo; en comparación con los demás. ¡Cuánto detestaba que todos dijesen una y otra vez cuan leales, perfectos y valientes eran los leones en comparación con los Slytherins!

Era, hasta cierto punto, una cuestión denigrante; durante sus primeros años no le intereso, ni siquiera le dio importancia al asunto, pero pasaban los años y el ambiente en las mazmorras se transformaba. Al inicio, todo era un juego de niños que interpretaban a los "villanos" de la película y disfrutaban molestando al trió de oro y a los demás leones; pero pasado el tiempo; cuando los juegos expiran y la diversión pierde su gracia. Los golpea la realidad, que aquello que en cierto momento habían denominado "juego", no era otra cosa sino una verdad. No jugaban a ser los villanos de Hogwarts sino que eran eso para todas las demás casas.

Probablemente, es ese el momento en el cual se vuelven más cortantes y fríos con los que les rodean, no es sino una capa de protección, lamentablemente no se protegen a ellos mismos sino a los que nos rodean. ¡Por supuesto, no son todos los Slytherins los que viven esta fantasía! Cierta parte, deseosa de hacer honor a su emblema se vuelven unas autenticas serpientes capaces de causar un daño terrible a aquellos que les rodean. Draco Malfoy era un caso particular, hacía daño…claramente este factor no está en discusión, pero jamás hacia más daño del que le habían hecho; por lo tanto el no solía categorizarse como los demás.

No se juzga de la misma manera a un asesino común en comparación con aquel que asesina a alguien que no le ha hecho nada. Por motivos obvios diría Malfoy, aquel que asesina a alguien que lo merecía tiene motivos para ese acto desmedido; por otro lado. ¿Por qué hacerle daño a alguien que solo te ha hecho bien? ¿Por qué asesinar a alguien que no te ha hecho nada? ¡Algunos escritores griegos dirían que asesinar es un pecado pero…asesinar a alguien que no te ha hecho daño, es un pecado aun mas grave!

Influenciado quizás por ese pensamiento, el rubio no lastimaba sino a aquellos que le hacían daño. El último año, a diferencia de los anteriores, aquella actitud había ido moldeándose, soltaba palabras duras a algunas personas, incluso hacia algunas bromas algo pesadas; pero no tenía el ánimo de desperdiciar su día buscando a quien fastidiar. ¡Fue entonces que se percato de cuanto había cambiado…entendió, que en el fondo de su corazón estaba vacío, y no sabía cómo llenar aquel hueco desgarrador del cual nunca antes había sido consciente!

-Joven, Malfoy.- una voz rasposa, oscura, vieja lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto girándose hacia aquel hombre medio encorvado.

-Tengo noticias…de él.- susurro la voz mirándolo con aquella mirada desquiciada que, en algún momento logro intimidarlo pero hoy solo le provocaba cierta repulsión que instalada en su estomago le molestaba en gran manera.

-Ven, vamos a las mazmorras.- susurro el rubio, una última mirada a las puntuaciones fue lo último que hizo antes de girarse y adelantarse hacia las mazmorras sin esperar a su acompañante.

La noche había caído sobre el castillo hace algunos minutos, Harry se encontraba sentado a las afueras del castillo cubierto de pies a cabeza y con el gorro de invierno cubriéndole las orejas. Apenas había salido hace algunos minutos, esto, cuando el frio hubo disminuido un poco; pero llegada la noche el frio volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Decidido volver a su torre se puso en pie, momento en el cual escucho como la puerta del gran salón se abría, puro instinto había sido aquel que lo llevo a dejarse caer del muro hacia el arbusto que se encontraba a su espalda.

Las pequeñas ramas que se le habían incrustado probablemente traerían consecuencias pero ignorando el pequeño detalle enfoco su mirada en aquella sombra esbelta y larga que hacia aparición en el umbral. Seguido de una figura algo más rechoncha y un tanto más baja. El primero venía hablando en un tono de voz algo elevado que había conseguido que la voz llegara a oídos del pelinegro.

-¡No quiero volver a verte por estos pasillos! ¡Si llegasen a saber que estabas aquí nos meteríamos en problemas!- le decía aquel hombre, a quien Harry reconoció inmediatamente como Snape, no pudo nunca escuchar con quien iba hablando porque a medida que se fueron alejando se le hizo más complicado escucharlos. Hasta que…pasados los minutos el sonido se esfumo y el silencio de la noche mezclado con el frio viento de invierno era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos.

Espero, solo para prevenir, unos minutos más antes de correr dentro del castillo en dirección a su torre. De manera involuntaria no podía dejar de ligar a Snape con lo que Hermione le había contado. No sabía que ocurría en las mazmorras pero tenía que averiguarlo, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que esas serpientes tramaran una de sus ideas macabras. A medida que subía las escaleras pasó por alto al rubio que, escondido tras una estatua lo había visto subir a toda prisa.

…..

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Hipótesis?

Nos leemos…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

 **Extraña noche**

Rotas las fuentes de aquel abismo que los separaba, no les quedo mas que mirarse fijamente; allí, al ver al desnudo las emociones que se filtraban a flor de piel; no sabían si era un buen momento para discutir o para simplemente guardar silencio. Claramente en la penumbra de aquella habitación sin salida no parecía haber lugar para ambos; sin embargo, seguían allí; no teniendo a donde ir…cada uno sentado lejos del otro. Uno frente al otro, rompiendo con sus ojos el espacio intermedio sin que el compañero fuese consciente de sus jugadas.

Allí, él, de pie, estaba reclinado en la pared junto al escritorio del profesor Remus Lupin; sobre el cual reposaban polvorientos y enormes libros. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en aquella joven que, sentada junto a la puerta en la pared opuesta parecía simplemente estar moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro sin ningún propósito. En realidad, no había sido el mejor día para haber sido encerrados en aquel salón, y mucho menos era el compañero más acertado. Ambos sabían eso, por lo mismo no se dirigían la palabra; ni siquiera cuando al atravesar la puerta entre la agitación de la carrera ella había exhalado aquella exclamación de miedo e incertidumbre.

-¿Qué rayos era eso?- palabras de miedo que había proferido justo en el momento que entre ambos habían cerrado la puerta, dejando caer juntos el peso sobre la misma para que lo que les perseguía no pudiese abrir la misma. Sorpresa se llevaron cuando se percataron que nadie había presionado la puerta para abrirla, al contrario, les habían encerrado allí a ambos.

En ese momento, el abismo que los separaba se rompió momentáneamente. Entre la agitación de ambas respiraciones se habían quedado mirándose en la incertidumbre. Eran muchos los sentimientos que pasaban sobre sus cuerpos en aquel instante, y por primera vez desde que se conocían estaban completamente al descubierto frente al otro. Uno había dejado el orgullo de un lado y con la respiración agitada se había permitido colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la otra para que se tranquilizara. Ella, ante el miedo del momento no le había apartado la mano, incluso cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

Horas más tarde, cuando cansados de estar en silencio decidieran iniciar aquella extraña conversación se darían cuenta que ciertamente tenían en común muchas cosas; quizás tenían en común más de lo que los estereotipos les había obligado a imaginar. Pero eso fue más tarde, cuando él se canso de golpear el escritorio con los nudillos mientras pensaba en una manera de salir. Cuando ella dejo de mover sus manos mientras sus ojos, viajaban hacia aquel joven intentando descifrar los enigmas que los rodeaban.

Pero para comprender la complejidad que rodeaba aquel encuentro tendríamos que ir tiempo atrás, a la síntesis de este problema, al inicio de aquella fiesta navideña a la cual todos los jóvenes y niños de Hogwarts asistirían. ¡No importando si fuese Griffindors, Slytherin, Hufflepuff u Ravenclaw; allí estarían todos, unidos en el Gran salón, en una noche de fiesta, y baile, de alegría y risas! En la cual, las cuatro casas se hacían una, rotas las barreras de la diferencia; Hogwart se vestía de rojo, de amarillo, de verde, de naranja, de cada uno de aquellos colores que representaban lo que era el núcleo de aquel lugar: el hogar de todos, sin importar de donde fuesen.

Muchos se prepararon horas antes para el gran suceso, en su mayoría, todas las jovencitas estuvieron todo el día planeando que se pondrían o como acomodaría su cabello. Hermione no era una de esas, claramente tenía claro que se pondría, e incluso como se peinaría, pero no había pasado el día dándole vueltas a aquel detalle que, para la castaña, podría pasar a ser secundario; en lugar de eso se había sentado bajo un árbol a disfrutar el ambiente.

Ginny Weasley y las hermanas Padma y parvati fueron las que consiguieron sacar de allí a la castaña, justo en el momento preciso. La envolvieron en las telas, perfumes, maquillaje y cuando vino a percatarse ya era hora de bajar al Gran salón. Cuando se detuvo frente a aquel espejo, no sabía si lo que veía en el reflejo la aterraba o la fascinaba, pero sabía que no podría haber quedado mejor. En lo profundo de su pecho todavía quedaba el rastro de aquel primer año en el cual recibió muchos señalamientos por su cabello; ahora al mirarse se sentía feliz de haber controlado aquella maranta.

-Vamos, Herms, los chicos están abajo.- le dijo Ginny saliendo del baño.

-Claro.- susurro Hermione dándose una última mirada en el espejo.

Lucía un traje rosa, bastante sencillo en comparación con los de sus amigas, pero igual resaltado con aquel peinado recogido que Ginny le había ayudado a hacerle y el maquillaje que las gemelas le habían colocado. Al mirarse se sentía satisfecha, y no tenia queja alguna, así que salió tras Ginny con una sonrisa de autentica alegría. Aquella que había sido borrada horas más tarde cuando tuvo un encuentro con aquel rubio egocéntrico. Cuando llegaron al gran salón, el rector Dumbledore los recibió con unas palabras de aliento antes de dar por iniciada la fiesta, como era costumbre, después todo fue risas, baile, emoción.

-Hermione, quieres bailar.- la invito Cedric, por su puesto acepto, no quería quedarse allí sentada sola durante toda la velada, luego, se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Cuando salieron a bailar, no fueron conscientes de haber dejado solos a Harry y Ginny; quienes al verlos alejarse solo se atrevieron a mirar hacia cualquier sitio menos hacia el otro. Hasta que la pelirroja, sacando valor del fondo de su pecho se atrevió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro del pelinegro, quien al percatarse de la insistente mirada decidió responderla. Aquel contacto entre sus miradas fue rápido, casi habían apartado la vista al segundo de mirarse pero el solo segundo había sacado una sonrisa de los labios de la Weasley menor.

-Entonces. ¿Te gusto el traje que te envió mi madre?- pregunto la pelirroja sin mirarlo.

-Sí, es, es mejor que el que tenia.- contesto Harry

-Dijo que te enviara el otro cuando lo termine…

-No tiene que hacerlo…yo…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Eres de la familia!- le dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de dejar salir una risa.

-Gracias…- susurro Harry mirándola fijamente.

-De nada.- susurro Ginny antes de aclararse la garganta nerviosamente.

-¡Ginny! ¡Bailamos!- pregunto Cormac llegando a donde estaba la pelirroja.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Ginny mirando a Harry, quizás esperando que dijese algo o, con la esperanza de que el diría que ella había venido con él y que bailaría con él, pero el pelinegro no se inmuto, solo sonrió y bajo luego la mirada.

-Vamos, Gin.- insistió Cormac.

-Está bien.- respondió la pelirroja antes de tomar la mano que este le extendía y alejarse con él hacia la pista de baile. Miro hacia atrás un segundo y pudo ver como Harry había apoyado sus codos en sus piernas he inclinado sobres sus manos su barbilla para mirarle.

Había algo de miedo en aquella mirada esmeralda mientras veía a la pelirroja alejarse; Ginny era tan buena con él, tan amable, tan servicial, incluso llego a creer que le gustaba, pero era la hermana de Ronald; no quería hacer enojar a su mejor amigo. Muchas veces le había escuchado decir a Ronald que el novio de su hermana tendría que pasar por muchas pruebas y aun aprobándolas no sería agradable a los ojos del pelirrojo. ¡Por supuesto, eso había acobardado al joven Potter, además, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, no podía simplemente salir con ella y si resultaba mal dejarla!

-Hay mucho en que pensar, Ginny no es tan importante ahora.- intento convencerse el pelinegro mientras se ponía en pie para ir a buscar ponche.

-Eres una bailarina excelente, Hermione.- la alago Credic

-Gracias, no creo que lo sea demasiado.- se sonrojo la castaña

-Lo eres, la bailarina mas encantadora que haya visto.- insistió Digorri acercándose un poco más al rostro de la castaña, que inmóvil no sabía que debía hacer.

-¡Cambio de parejas en 1…2…3!- grito un joven mientras y todos le siguieron el juego. Aquel grito había sido la campaña que había salvado a Hermione de aquellos brazos que la acercaban un poco más hacia el joven, pero también fue aquel grito el que la envió a terminar entre los brazos de un desconocido.

Para suerte de Hermione, cuando estaba a punto de decirle al muchacho que no deseaba bailar más, anunciaron un nuevo cambio de pareja. La castaña no perdió el tiempo para soltarse de los brazos del joven que parecía ser incluso un año más joven que ella, pero paso a tener una compañía que consideraba aun más insoportable. Cuando se agarraron las manos ambos habían quedado sorprendidos, siguieron bailando solo por mantener la armonía en la pista, pero ambos sintieron cierta incomodidad inmediata. Draco había colocado superficialmente su mano en la cintura de Hermione, quien estaba a punto de empujarlo cuando el rubio afirmo el agarre.

-¿Qué haces? Termino el baile.- sentencio Hermione

-Si recién acaba de empezar.- se burlo Malfoy acercándola unos centímetros más a su pecho.

-No me hagas empujarte.- le amenazo la castaña

-No lo harás.- siguió Draco burlándose mientras se movía al son del vals.

-Lo hare.- siseo Hermione, justo cuando iba a hacerlo el rubio le había hecho dar una vuelta impidiendo su amenaza.

-¿Sabes algo castaña? Puedes verte muy bonita, por fuera…pero…por dentro…

-¿Por dentro qué?- pregunto enojada y deteniendo el baile, por supuesto llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Por dentro…

-¿Por dentro qué? ¡Que soy una asquerosa Muggle! ¿Eso ibas a decir, Malfoy? ¡No me importa lo que pienses de mi!- le injurio antes de empujarlo y salir corriendo del gran salón.

El rubio todavía perplejo permanecía inmóvil en la pista de baile. Momentos luego, y con la vista aun perdida se dio media vuelta, empujo a dos jóvenes y salió del gran salón presurosamente. Estaba enojado, enojado porque no le hubiesen dejado terminar de hablar y enojado porque la castaña le había gritado sin motivo. El solo pensaba en gastarle una pequeña broma que colocase color en aquellas mejillas que lucían hermosas aquella noche…en ningún momento le paso por la mente insultarla, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-¡Granger!- grito corriendo para alcanzarla, subiendo las escaleras tras ella.

-¡Largo Malfoy!- grito la castaña dándose girando el rostro para mirarlo.

-¡No, no me voy hasta que me escuches!

-¡No quiero escucharte!

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué harás, obligarme?- cuestiono Hermione sin moverse de su posición. Los cuadros que observaban desde las paredes parecían sorprendidos e incluso algo divertidos.

-¡Claro que lo hare!- sentencio Draco dando otro paso hacia ella, deteniendose cuando la escalera parecia comenzar a moverse, dio un brinco para llegar a la escalera donde estaba la castaña.

-¡Solo intentaño!- lo amenazo Hermione con una mirada enojada, entrando por la puerta que les llevaria al cuarto piso y comenzando a andar presurosa por el pasillo.

-Yo…- Draco estaba a pocos metros de Hermione cuando se escucho un ruido poco normal. Ambos jóvenes se percataron de lo ocurrido porque se giraron a mirar hacia la parte izquierda del largo pasillo. El silencio profundo en el lugar los hizo ser conscientes de la gotera que se escuchaba lejana, del viento que entraba por aquella pequeña ventana a lo alto de la pared y de sus propias respiraciones cortadas por el intenso momento que presenciaban.

-Por las barbas de Merlín.- susurro Draco segundos antes de que las antorchas que alumbraban el lugar se apagaran completamente. Fue tal la impresión del primer instante que ambos jóvenes terminaron muy cerca uno del otro. En un primer reflejo Draco se había colocado delante de Hermione, recibiendo un empujón de la misma que lo hizo terminar un poco más a la derecha.

-Camina.- siseo la castaña en voz casi inaudible.

-Pero…- susurro Malfoy.

Cuando el rubio se decidió a dar aquel primer paso una luz a lo lejos le detuvo completamente, Hermione, al pensar que él se estaba moviendo termino chocando contra el rubio. "Auch, muévete" susurro Hermione antes de ver la misma luz que en un inicio había detenido al pelirrubio. "Shh" fue lo único que salió de los labios de Malfoy al escucharla, aun con los ojos muy abiertos intentando ver mejor de donde provenía la extraña luz amarilla.

-No me mandes a callar…- le injurio Granger

-Shh- volvió a susurrar Draco

-¡He dicho…- y Draco le cubrió los labios con su mano para amortiguar el sonido estridente que iba a salir. La luz que antes estaba al final del pasillo se apago, Draco removió lentamente su mano, dejando libre la boca de la castaña, quien solo pudo guardar silencio con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tensado.

En la oscuridad del pasillo se alzaron dos puntos rojos, parecían apenas dos puntos poco visibles, que cada vez se hacían más grandes. Aun estaban petrificados cuando Hermione reconoció aquellos ojos, y el ruido que hacían sus pisadas sobre el pulcro suelo del castillo. Muchas veces los vio agrupados en el bosque prohibido cuando pasaba utilizando la capa de invisibilidad. Una vez Ronald se había tropezado y los había dejado al descubierto. Todavía recordaba cómo habían tenido que huir de aquel grupo que los asediaba. Se habían escondido en un hueco durante una hora hasta que se sintieron seguros de poder salir.

-¡Corre!- exclamo Hermione agarrando a Draco del brazo y obligándole a seguirla, mientras corrían iban llegando a partes del pasillo donde quedaba algo de luz, pero la misma se iban apagando a su paso. El ruido de golpes fuertes en el suelo les obligaba a seguir huyendo, hasta que Malfoy reconoció el pasillo y entraron al salon de las Artes Oscuras.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde aquella carrera, todavía seguían en la misma posición, esperando que alguien fuese consciente de que habían desaparecido y fuesen a buscarlos. Entre tanto que eso ocurría seguían compartiendo el silencio y las miradas furtivas que ambos pretendían ignorar. Draco fue el primero en cansarse de aquel silencio incomodo en el cual habían decidido hundirse; decidió acercarse a Hermione y dejarse caer a su lado.

-Así que… ¿Qué era eso, sabelotodo?- cuestiono

-No quiero hablar contigo.- sentencio Hermione dándole la espalda.

-Tampoco quiero hablar contigo, Granger.- sentencio Draco cruzándose de hombros durante un segundo.

-Que bueno.

-Preferiría hablar con Lunática Lovegood antes que contigo.- siguió hablando el rubio.

-Entonces cállate.- sentencio Granger poniéndose en pie, Draco no tardo en imitarla.

-Nadie me dice que hacer, y menos una Muggle, Granger.

-Solo cállate y déjame.- le dijo la castaña dándole la cara, se miraron, taladrándose, entre dos sentimientos muy diferentes, el enojo y la incertidumbre.

-Cállate, Granger.

-¡Agh, idiota!- grito desesperada y levanto la mano dispuesta a golpearlo pero Malfoy la sujeto antes que pudiese agredirle.

-Deberías pensar en cómo salir de aquí en lugar de insultarme.- le dijo Malfoy soltando la mano de la castaña y acomodándose la camisa. Hermione dejo salir un suspiro y se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sentarse siendo imitada por el rubio.

-Si tuviese mi varita todo sería más sencillo.- sentencio Hermione

-Eres una Muggle, funcionan sin magia, piensa como Muggle, quizás nos sea útil.

-¿Eso fue un insulto? – cuestiono Granger confundida.

-No, aunque tampoco fue un alago.- le dijo Draco sin mirarla.

El silencio inundo el lugar nuevamente, sumidos en la profundidad de aquel instante no sabían cómo iniciar una conversación en la cual no tuviesen que recurrir a los insultos o al sarcasmo. Era como una especie de circunstancia incomoda en la cual ambos pensaban en lo mismo pero no se decidían a compartir ideas. Probablemente hubiesen salido antes si, dejando atrás sus diferencias se hubiesen percatado en sus similitudes. Pero hubieron pasado dos horas más cuando fueron conscientes de esto.

-¡La salida secreta!- exclamo Malfoy, cuando hubo caído en cuenta de donde se encontraba, aun cuando pareciese que era algo evidente.

-¡Claro! Debajo del escritorio de Lupin.- se emociono Hermione.

-Se te arruinara el vestido castaña.- se burlo Draco mirándola de arriba abajo cuando se hubo puesto en pie, Hermione noto la impertinente mirada y sintió que las mejillas se le pintaban de rojo.

-Prefiero que se arruine el vestido a pasar una hora más contigo.- siseo Hermione caminando hacia el escritorio y empujándolo.

-Déjame adelante, por si hay algún inconveniente.- se ofreció Draco cuando lograron mover el pesado escritorio.

-¡Jah! ¡Soy Hermione Granger, rubio, no tu amiguita Parkinson!- le respondió la castaña antes de entrar en aquel hueco y comenzar a bajar las escaleras que la llevaron hasta un lugar húmedo y sucio.

La castaña dio pasos inseguros ya que la oscuridad le impedía contemplar con claridad lo que se encontraba adelante. Sintió un ruido a su espalda y al girarse vio a Malfoy sosteniendo una antorcha en su mano derecha. Debido a la luz que había traído consigo Malfoy, Hermione podía ver la sonrisa arrogante que le cruzaba los labios. No tenía que abrir su boca para imaginar lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del Malfoy menor.

-Vamos sabelotodo, debes admitir que…me necesitas.- se burlo Draco caminando delante de ella para alumbrar el lugar.

-No sabía cuan insoportable podías ser.- susurro Hermione siguiéndolo.

-Puedo llegar a ser peor, Granger, te lo aseguro.- comento Draco mientras se iba inclinando un poco ya que el espacio comenzaba a reducirse.

-¿Existe algo peor que esto que veo?- cuestiono Hermione imitándolo.

-Créeme que si, podría ser como tu.- se burlo Draco.

-Insoportable

-Sabelotodo

-Cállate

-¡Detesto estos pasajes secretos! ¡Son tan incómodos!

-Es cierto, deberían hacerlos más amplios. Después de todo, si alguien quisiese escapar por aquí, tardaría demasiado tiempo.- sentencio Hermione, quien estaba casi arrastrándose por el espacio reducido y arenoso.

-Ya casi estamos afuera.- susurro Draco cuando se le apago la antorcha a causa de tener que estar arrastrándose entre la húmeda arena.

-Ya se siente.- comento Hermione cuando una ola de frio le golpeo el cuerpo.

-Hermione.- comenzó a decir Draco.

-¿Ahora qué, Malfoy?

-Lo que ocurrió en el gran salón…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Malfoy. Cuando salgamos de aquí, serás nuevamente el idiota Draco Malfoy al cual odio con todo mi corazón.- le dijo Hermione mientras veía alzarse a lo lejos la luz de la luna reflejada al final del espacio por el cual se arrastraban.

Draco dejo salir un suspiro antes de salir de aquel lugar, lo primero que se encontró al salir fue un frio insoportable. Hermione salió detrás del y se abrazo a si misma intentando guardar el poco calor corporal con el cual contaba. Draco se giro a mirarla, estaba llena de tierra, el traje que horas atrás había logrado impresionarlo estaba rasgado en algunas partes, incluso en lugares donde no debía estarlo.

-Hasta aquí llegamos.- dijo Draco sacudiendo sus manos.

-Respecto a lo que paso, no le digas a nadie que nos atacaron.- le dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué era eso, Granger?

-Eso no importa, estamos bien y es suficiente.- sentencio Hermione.

-Granger…

-¿Si? – pregunto Hermione girándose a mirarlo.

-Te odio, sabelotodo.- le dijo el rubio antes de guiñarle un ojo y alejarse.

Hermione lo observo irse hacia la entrada del castillo en silencio, había algo en el tono de aquellas palabras que le hacían perder su significado. Parecía ser que salían de los labios pero que no estaban en el corazón del menor de los Malfoy. Extrañamente durante esas últimas semanas se habían dicho cuanto se odiaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, a la vez, cada vez que proferían esas palabras no parecían sentirlas.

-¿Lo odio?- se cuestiono Hermione algo abrumada por la ola de pensamientos que le inundaban la cabeza.

-No, no lo haces.- le contesto una voz, asustada se dio la vuelta.

-¿Lovegood? ¿Qué haces ahí?- cuestiono Hermione sorprendida.

-Buscaba Nargles, creía haberles visto pasar por aquí pero…al parecer se han ido.

-Claro, Nargles.- susurro Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Sí, el otro día los vi desde la ventana del salón del profesor Snape, pero no me creyó.- le dijo Lunática deteniéndose a su lado.

-Por supuesto, que extraño que no te haya creído. Respecto a…

-¿A Malfoy?

-Si…

-¿Qué hacían juntos? No sabía que también crees que los Slytherins no son tan malos.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso! ¡No confió en los Slytherins!

-Confías en Malfoy.- susurro Luna

-¿Confiar? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Yo si confió en él, mucho más que en los demás Slytherins, no tienes que negarlo, él no como los demás.- insistió Lovegood

-Eres muy ingenua si confías él, es peor que los demás.

-Por lo menos no es a mí a quien le gusta.- susurro Luna mirando hacia ningún sitio en particular.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Allí están! ¡Los Nargles!- se emociono Luna y salió corriendo dejando a Hermione con una confusión bastante pronunciada en el corazón.

-¡Es solo Lunática Lovegood! ¡Solo decir discrepancias!- se consoló Hermione sacudiendo su cabeza y encaminándose hacia la torre Griffindor donde le esperaban sus amigos con muchas dudas y preguntas. Las cuales quizás Hermione no podría contestar con sinceridad, porque no iba a decirles que estuvo todo ese tiempo con la serpiente mas traicionera de Hogwarts, ni les diría que se había sentido devastada cuando salió de la fiesta corriendo a causa del enojo, tampoco sabría como explicar el miedo que se apodero en su cuerpo al ver aquellos ojos rojos.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estuvimos buscando!- exclamaron Harry, Ronald y Ginny cuando la vieron atravesar la puerta de la señora gorda.

"No importa lo que uno es por nacimiento, sino lo que uno es por sí mismo" Dumbledore

[ J.K. Rowling 2001 ]

….

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creen que los haya atacado? ¿Qué hace una bestia peligrosa en Hogwarts? ¿Cuánta razón tendrá Lunática Lovegood? ¿Responderá Hermione las dudas de sus amigos?

5 RR y subo el prox cap antes del próximo Sábado…Kisses :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

"Chapter 4" – Imposible; con matices de posible

-¡Nos preocupamos mucho!- dijo Ronald sujetando a Hermione de los brazos para que se sentara frente a la chimenea.

-¡Mírate! ¡Estas toda sucia y desbaratada! – comento Ginny ganándose una mirada algo enojada de la castaña, lo último que necesitaba escuchar era cuan arruinada había quedado luego de haberse arrastrado por aquel pasadizo para salir del salón del profesor Remus.

-¿Dónde estabas?- insistió Harry arrodillándose junto a ella cuando Ronald la hubo sentado en el sillón.

-¿Te hicieron algo? ¿No te duele nada?- insistió Ronald

-¡Ya! ¡Cálmense chicos! Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco.- declaro Hermione poniéndose en pie. Además de sentirse un tanto acosada por sus amigos, no quería contarles lo que había ocurrido, declarar su cansancio era la forma más rápida de salir del asunto. Aunque los otros tres no parecían dispuestos a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente.

-Claro, descansaras luego de decirnos.- insistió Ronald.

-Chicos…les contare mañana…

-¡No! ¿Cómo que mañana? No puedes llegar así y decirnos que nos dirás mañana.- intento persuadirla Harry

-Yo…Salí del gran salón, camine hasta encontrarme en el cuarto piso y me he encontrado con lo que creo era un minotauro; ha intentado atacarme así que me he escondido en el salón del profesor Lupin, lamentablemente me he quedado encerada y he tardado en recordar la entrada secreta. ¡Y aquí estoy después de arrastrarme por el pasadizo!- sentencio Hermione señalándose así misma.

-¿Te ha atacado un minotauro? ¿Qué clase de historia loca es esa, Hermione?- cuestiono Ronald completamente confundido.

-No es una loca historia, es lo que ha ocurrido.- contesto la castaña algo enojada.

-Un minotauro dentro del castillo, eso es extraño, deberíamos hablarlo con Dumbledore.- comenzó a decir Harry pensativo, no quería tener que presenciar una situación como la ocurrida con el basilisco años atrás, no había sido para nada agradable. Y aun cuando el minotauro no parecía igual de peligroso, esas criaturas jamás dejarían de ser confiables.

-Creo que por el momento deberiamos mantenerlo en secreto.- susurro Hermione poniéndose en pie.

-Pero Hermione…es peligroso…ha sido una suerte que te haya atacado a ti que sabes defenderte… si hubiese atacado a un niño de primer año o…

-Sé que es preocupante chicos, pero debemos investigar antes de hablar; además, no he visto al minotauro, me ha parecido que lo era, pero estaba muy oscuro el pasillo.- explico la castaña

-De todos modos… ¿Por qué no estabas con Cedric? Te vi irte con él a bailar.- cuestiono Ginny confusa

-Sí, ha habido cambio de parejas en la pista de baile y…decidí irme.- explico Hermione, de cierta forma había unos hilos de verdad en sus explicaciones, no estaba mintiendo en lo mas mínimo simplemente no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, porque no creía conveniente explicar como había estado discutiendo con el arrogante rubio prefecto de Slytherin.

-Debiste haber venido a donde nosotros.- le dijo con preocupación el pecoso pelirrojo.

-Sí, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.- lo apoyo Harry

-¡Ya chicos, Hermione debe descansar! – intervino Ginny tomando a Hermione del brazo para alejarla de los dos jóvenes que seguían demasiado preocupados.

-Los veré en la mañana.- se despidió Hermione y le dio un abrazo a sus dos mejores amigos antes de subir la escalera que le llevaría hasta el dormitorio de chicas.

\- ¿Habéis visto lo nerviosa que estaba?- cuestiono Ronald

-¿Nerviosa?- comento Ginny confundida

-Si, a mí también me lo ha parecido.- susurro Harry acomodándose los espejuelos.

-Espero que no nos este ocultando nada.- susurro Ron

-No sean exagerados, chicos, Hermione no les ocultaría nada; ustedes son sus mejores amigos. Confía mas en ustedes que en ella misma.- les consoló Ginny antes de despedirse y seguir los pasos de Hermione.

-Espero que Ginny tenga razón, tendremos que estar más al tanto de los movimientos de Herms; me pareció que hay algo más que la tiene preocupada, además del encuentro con el minotauro.- susurro Harry sentándose frente a la chimenea.

-Sí, también me he percatado.- comento Ron

-¡Ronny!- la voz de Lavender interrumpió la conversación de los chicos.

-Cariño, pensaba que todavía estabas en el gran salón.- se sorprendió Ronald girándose para poder verla.

-Sí, allí estaba, buscándote…durante dos horas, porque te fuiste sin decirme nada Ronny. ¡Me dejaste abandonada!- se quejo la chica ganándose un gesto de molestia de parte de Harry, definitivamente el pelinegro jamás entendería como Ronald se había enamorado de aquella chica tan melosa y fastidiosa.

-Salí con Harry a buscar a Herms; se había desaparecido.- le explico Ron acariciándole el brazo.

-¿Todo por Hermione? ¿Me has abandonado por ella? ¡Ves! ¡Todos tienen razón, estas enamorado de tu amiga sabelotodo!- dijo Lavender dramáticamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Hermione es mi amiga, la quiero mucho, pero no me gusta. Aun así, no la llames despectivamente, es mi mejor amiga.- le dijo Ronald con voz seria y dejando de tocar a la chica que había comenzado una más de sus escenas diarias.

-¿Amiga? ¡He visto como la miras, Ronald! ¡Si quieres irte con ella, no te lo impediré!- se quejo la chica dándole la espalda dramáticamente y secándose las lagrimas que ya comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

-¡Te quiero a ti, boba! No a Hermione.- le dijo Ronald abrazándola, sintió como el cuerpo de Lavender se relajaba bajo el suyo y la chica decidió entonces mirarlo, sus profundos ojos marones se perdieron en los ojos azules del pecoso que dejo salir una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio.

-Lo siento, no debí hablarte así, ni hablar así de Hermione.- se disculpo la rubia bajando ligeramente la mirada.

-Está bien, pero no vuelvas a decir esas cosas.- le dijo Ronald antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Bueno, chicos! ¡Voy a dormir!- anuncio Harry, algo incomodo de estar allí sentado en medio de aquella pareja empalagosa que no parecía preocupada de su presencia. Nadie dijo nada ante su declaración, Lavender y Ronald siguieron hablando como si Potter no hubiese estado ahí, así que el pelinegro simplemente sacudió su cabeza en señal de incredulidad y se fue hacia el cuarto.

Días mas tarde, estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la familia Weasley. En dos días debían regresar a Hogwarts luego de las vacaciones navideñas y ya tenían todo preparado. Estaban cenando, escuchando los chistes de los gemelos, riéndose del nuevo suéter que le había regalado Lavender a Ronald y del estridente peinado con el cual Ginebra Weasley había decidido bajar a comer. Los señores Weasley se habían disculpado un momento y habían desaparecido en la cocina hace algunos minutos, pero los chicos no parecían dar importancia a esto. Después de todo ¿Qué podría ir mal si todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas?

-¡Recuerdo la cara de Ronald cuando abrió el paquete, un suéter lleno de besos y corazones; y Brown esperando su respuesta!- se burlaba Fred ante el algo enojado Ronald.

Eso habia ocurrido dias atrás, exactamente el dia de navidad. Los Weasley habían invitado a la familia Brown a una cena navideña con el propósito de conocer a los que si las cosas seguían como iban serian los nuevos integrantes de su familia. Era una velada muy bonita y divertida, los gemelos pelirrojos habían sacado su repertorio de bromas y habían utilizado varias, mayormente con el pelirrojo menor. Luego de la comida, de escuchar el sermón de los señores Weasley sobre amor, lealtad, agradecimiento; y claro, luego de secarse sutilmente las lagrimas que derramaron con las palabras de la señora Molly, la joven Brown declaro que tenia un ultimo obsequio y saco aquella caja tamaño mediano para Ronald.

El chico se habia atragantado con la comida al verla; Hermione tuvo que golpearle levemente la espalda para que pudiese hablar. Ante la risas, burlas y algunos comentarios el pelirrojo no tardo en acercarse a Lavender y tomar la caja ante las miradas de los demás. Por supuesto, no hubieron pasados segundos cuando los gemelos Fred y George comenzaron a gritar "¡Que lo abra!" siendo respaldados por los señores Weasley e incluso por Harry. Hermione y Ginny miraban expectante, sacando conclusiones sobre que podria estar dentro de la caja, ninguna de las cuales estuvo cerca del real regalo. Aquel momento en el que Ronald saco el sueter fue una mezcla de risas y tencion; los gemelos no puedieron evitar comenzar a reir mientras que los demás expectantes disernian los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Brown con una sonrisa

-A mi… a mi…- comenzo a decir Ron mirando la camisa blanca con besos rojos y corazones rosas.

-¿Qué?- insistió Lavender

-Me encanta, esta hermosa.- termino de decir Ronald dándole un beso en la mejilla, aun cuando su rostro habia adquirido aquel mismo semblante que adquiria cada ves que veía aquellas camisas que su mama le regalaba.

…

-¡No estaba tan mal!- se quejo el pelirrojo menor ante las burlas de los gemelos, habia sido suficiente todos los dias que se habían estado burlando por aquel regalo; después de todo, Lavender lo habia hecho con las mejores intenciones. Aunque Ronald no deseaba que llegase el momento de tener que vestir aquella camisa, su mayor anhelo era que esta se rompiese antes de que pudiese utilizarla.

-Claro, te hacía juego con el cabello.- se burlo Harry

-No me ayudes amigo.- le dijo Ron mirándolo como se mira a aquel que acaba de traicionarte sin previo aviso.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!- grito Bill Weasley, el mayor de los pelirrojos, entrando por la puerta y dejando caer un periódico sobre la mesa. 

Ron era el más cercano así que fue quien lo tomo en manos sorprendido. En primera plana salía el señor Malfoy gritando mientras un grupo de magos lo sujetaban. A lo lejos podía verse, no muy claro, a Draco Malfoy siendo sujetado por Dumbledore para que no se acercara a su padre. El titulo leía con letras grandes "Mago acusado de conspirar con EL QUE NO SE DEBE NOMBRAR". Ronald estaba tan sorprendido que no había reaccionado aun cuando los que le miraban estaban esperando que dijese algo, ante el silencio del pelirrojo Hermione le arrebato el periódico para leer en voz alta el encabezado.

-"Mago acusado de conspirar con el que no se debe nombrar" Se ha acusado al Señor Lucius Malfoy, mago de sangre pura, de entregar información a un grupo de mortíferos, los cuales no hemos logrado atrapar. Malfoy alega ser inocente, asegura haber sido inculpado de dichas cosas, estará en prisión hasta que se haya encontrado si es inocente o culpable. Su hijo, el joven Draco Malfoy, como es de esperarse alega la inocencia de su padre e incluso intento atacar a uno de los magos que fue a su casa a apresarlo; ante su minoría de edad y poco conocimiento no se le han formulado cargos.- leyó Hermione todavía sorprendida ante aquella corta lectura.

-No me sorprendería que ese Lucios este apoyando a…ya tu sabes quién.- dijo Ronald encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lucius no es de fiar, pero…no sé si sea capaz de llegar a eso.- comento Hermione dudosa fijando sus ojos en Draco. Aun a través de aquel papel impreso podía ver en el rostro del rubio un matiz de integridad que antes no era capaz de ver; deseaba creerlo capaz de cualquier cosa pero algo dentro de su pecho le gritaba que no era lo que todos decían del.

-Yo si lo creo capaz, a él y también a Draco.- Sentencio Harry moviéndose hacia Hermione para contemplar la imagen que se movía en el frente del periódico.

-¡Chicos, alístense, deben irse a Hogwarts, ahora!- sentencio el señor Weasley entrando repentinamente al comedor.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – cuestiono Ronald poniéndose en pie.

-Tu padre y yo debemos irnos, ustedes no deben quedarse aquí sin protección.- explico la señora Weasley.

-¿Por qué la prisa? ¿No pueden esperar dos días para irse?- cuestiono Ginny.

-Se irán ahora, y es nuestra última palabra.- sentencio Arthur antes de salir del comedor, los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a Molly. La mujer bajo levemente el rostro y se acerco a los chicos para, con tranquilidad, explicarles lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Se ha descubierto un nuevo ataque de Mortifagos cerca de aquí, creemos que no es muy seguro que estén aquí ante esta repentina lluvia de malas noticias. Con Lucius en la cárcel y este nuevo ataque hace apenas unas horas, el grupo necesita nuestro apoyo en la investigación. Los mantendremos al tanto, por ahora, alisten sus cosas. Es hora de regresar a Hogwarts.

Por ese motivo, los jóvenes de Griffindor habían llegado a Hogwarts antes de tiempo. Esto ocasionaría varios encuentros sorpresivos y situaciones que traerían consecuencias a largo y corto plazo. Quizás esta historia no sería la misma si ellos no hubiesen regresado dos días antes al colegio de magia y hechicería. Probablemente, no les estaría contando esta historia si Hermione no hubiese decidido salir a caminar por el campo de Quiddich aquella noche en la cual llegaron a Hogwarts luego de un ajetreado camino de regreso.

-¿Segura que iras sola?- le había cuestionado Ginny cuando ella dijo que iría a dar una vuelta por el campo de juego para relajarse un poco. "Si, subiré pronto" fue lo último que murmuro Hermione antes de irse.

Sus pasos precisos pero cortos la llevaron hasta aquellas gradas en las cuales muchas veces se había sentado a mirar a sus amigos u a apoyarlos en las competencias. Mucho había sufrido, reído, llorado, gritado desde aquellas viejas gradas, viviendo la emoción del momento junto a los demás que también apoyaban a sus equipos desde aquel lugar. Se sentó en lo alto de las gradas a mirar hacia el campo de Quiddich; la luna se alzaba imponente en el cielo, acompañada de centellares de estrellas. Los ojos de la castaña viajaron por todo el largo del campo hasta que fue consciente de que alguien estaba volando sobre su escoba.

A primera instancia no supo quien era ya que, la distancia y la vestimenta de quien fuese no le permitía relacionarlo con ninguna de las casas. Bajo las gradas lentamente hasta llegar a la ultima, y al llegar allí, apoyándose de la baranda que separaba las gradas del campo pudo ver a cierto rubio volando no muy lejos del suelo. Draco no le había visto, estaba demasiado pensativo y enojado, a tal extremo que aun cuando ella se detuvo a no mucha distancia, él seguía sin verla. Pasados algunos minutos el prefecto de Slytherin fue reduciendo el vuelo hasta que se hallo sobre el campo, se sentó y arrojo su escoba sobre la grama enojado.

Hermione lo observo desde lejos, lo vio sentarse y arrojar la escoba lejos y esconder su rostro entre sus manos; aquella posición tan indefensa hizo que su corazón diese un salto y que sintiese, por primera vez, pena por aquel joven arrogante que se veía devastado. Cruzo hacia el campo en silencio, dando pasos cortos y suaves para no llamar la atención del rubio hasta que fuese el momento. Cuando estaba por llegar a su lado, Draco escucho el crujir de la grama y se giro hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente y Hermione quedo petrificada donde estaba, aquella mirada gris la estudiaba con tanta profundidad que no sabía si debía avanzar o retirarse.

-¿Qué quieres, sabelotodo?- cuestiono Draco quitando de ella su mirada.

-¡Deja de ser un idiota arrogante por un momento! Sé que no estás bien.- le dijo Hermione terminando de dar el paso que le faltaba para sentarse junto a él.

-¿Viste el periódico, cierto? No quiero tu lastima, sangre sucia, estoy bien.- sentencio Draco sin mirarla.

-¡No es lástima, cabeza hueca! Deja de ser tan Malfoy por un momento.- le dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño empujón. Sabía que no se encontraba bien y le molestaba lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser, solo quería mostrarle algo de apoyo aun cuando él no lo merecía.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestiono Draco girándose a mirarla.

-Decirte que todo va a estar bien.- susurro Hermione con el corazón detenido, no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras, pero algo en su mente le gritaba que habían salido de lo profundo de su pecho aun cuando su raciocinio intentaba persuadirla que solo era producto de la lástima que le inspiraba el rubio.

-Guárdate la hipocresía para otro momento Granger.- comento Draco arrugando el rostro y girándose levemente para no mirarla. Si algo caracterizaba a los Malfoy era el orgullo y la arrogancia, no recibiría la lastima de nadie, no necesitaba a nadie para sentirse bien; solo quería estar solo.

-De verdad solo quería decirte…no lo se…no hay nada que decir…

-¡Por supuesto que no hay que decir! ¡Porque me odias, Granger, solo sientes lastima por mi! ¡Pero no tienes porque sentirla! ¡Porque yo estoy bien!- sentencio Draco poniéndose en pie y dando dos pasos lejos de la castaña.

Y allí estaba aquella capa protectora que se había lanzado encima desde el momento que supo que los Slytherins solo sabían causar dolor, aquel instante en el cual fue consciente de que su naturaleza era traicionar y odiar. Aquella capa protectora que le decía que los Leones Griffindor eran demasiado bondadosos, leales y buenos; que ellos no debían estar cerca de los Slytherins porque los podrían dañar. Era aquella línea invisible, la que ocasionaba que el rubio no permitiese que Hermione se acercara completamente, porque no quería causarle mayor daño, la quería cerca pero no demasiado; simplemente lo suficiente cerca como para poder contemplarla, pero lo suficiente lejos como para no lastimarla. Y era un juego difícil, porque no puedes controlar las emociones del corazón, no puedes impedir que el corazón se detenga cada vez que le ves; al final del viaje te das cuenta que el corazón no elige a quien amar.

-¡Si tan bien estas! ¿Qué haces aquí, solo?- cuestiono Hermione poniéndose en pie.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago.- sentencio Draco

-Y no te las he pedido, simplemente he sentido empatía por ti y me he acercado pero…si tanto quieres estar solo…- Hermione guardo silencio cuando unos brazos la rodearon apretándola con fuerza, la castaña estaba sorprendida.

Por un instante no sabía qué hacer, allí estaba la serpiente más arrogante, hiriente, desvergonzada, abrazándola como si se le estuviese escapando la vida entre las manos. Hermione se quedo inmóvil un momento y luego levanto los brazos y los deposito sobre la espalda del rubio. Él le abrazaba tan fuerte que la castaña podía sentir la respiración acelerada del rubio sobre su pecho, deseo por un instante poder ver el rostro del rubio, porque definitivamente jamás pensó verlo de aquella manera. Habían sido los segundos más cortos de su existencia, pero lo suficientemente largos como para sacarle un suspiro.

-No hables, Granger, arruinas todo cuando hablas.- susurro Draco.

-Tú arruinas todo cuando hablas rubio.- susurro Hermione, estaba tentada a empujarlo por haberle dicho aquellas palabras, pero debido al momento por el cual este estaba atravesando desistió de tal acción.

-Cállate, Granger.- susurro

-¿No puedes dejar de pelear conmigo, cierto?- cuestiono Hermione.

-No, no puedo…te necesito. – susurro Draco y se alejo dándole la espalda.

-¿Me necesitas? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Nada, no me refería a nada.- susurro Draco acomodándose la camisa blanca.

-Claro, simplemente dices cosas extrañas y luego no explicas nada.- se enfado Hermione.

-Deberías dejar de estar pendiente a mí, Granger. No te conviene acercarte mucho a una serpiente como yo, podría lastimarte.- le amenazo Draco girándose a mirarla.

-Tranquilo, no me volveré a acercar.- susurro Hermione y se giro dispuesta a marcharse.

-No desaparezcas, sangre sucia, solo mantén la distancia.- le dijo Draco antes de alejarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Espera Malfoy!- Hermione acelero el paso para alcanzarlo.

-Si te ven conmigo, tendrás problemas.- le dijo Draco mientras caminaba.

-El castillo está parcialmente vacio, y necesito saber que quieres decir con tus extrañas frases.- se exaspero la castaña.

-No quiero decir nada, solo vete a tu torre.- sentencio Draco

-¡Eres un insoportable!- sentencio Hermione antes de apresurarse y dejarlo atrás.

Draco la vio alejarse y se detuvo, aquel abrazo era lo que había necesitado desde la mañana, había deseado tanto ver a la castaña y al verla le había tratado igual que siempre. El no sabía tratarla diferente, esa era su manera de "quererla". Desde hace algunos meses se había percatado de aquel sentimiento que había nacido en su pecho desde hacía ya un tiempo. Cada vez que la veía leyendo, cada vez que la molestaba, cada vez que ella le gritaba cuanto lo odiaba; cada vez que ocurrían estas cosas él sentía que la amaba más. Amaba su inteligencia, su enojo, su poca paciencia, la cara graciosa que surcaba su rostro cuando estaba pensativa, enojada, o cuando quería golpearlo. De todas maneras se tenía que conformar con simplemente pelear con ella, porque una relación fuera de esta, seria en definitiva, una relación imposible.

-¡Granger!- grito logrando que esta se girase

-¡Que!- cuestiono algo enojada la castaña mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella a paso rápido y seguro.

-¿Por qué me has abrazado?

-Tú me has abrazado.- le dijo ella un poco mas enojada que al inicio.

-Y tú me has respondido.- le dijo el mirándola intensamente.

-Yo…tú y yo no podemos estar más de un minuto juntos Malfoy, terminaremos matándonos, me iré por mi lado, te irás por el tuyo… y todo…- un beso en la mejilla había detenido sus palabras y la había dejado completamente sorprendida.

-También te odio, castaña.- susurro Draco en su oído antes de tomar el camino que llevaba a las mazmorras.

-Yo…no te odio Malfoy.- susurro para sí misma Hermione aun petrificada minutos antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras en dirección a la torre Griffindor.

Cada paso la mantenía mas confundida, se sentía sumergida en un profundo caos que no la llevaba a ningún lado. Tan sumergida se encontraba que no fue consciente de una sombra que cruzo hacia las mazmoras detrás del rubio, tampoco se percato del extraño silencio de los cuadros y de las voces algunos compañeros a lo lejos. Incluso cuando cruzo la puerta de la señora gorda y un chico comento sobre lo ocurrido con Lucius la castana no dijo nada; tal pareciera que no le habia escuchado. Fue al llegar a la sala, al encontrarse con sus amigos que salió de aquel viaje en el cual se habia sumergido.

-¡Hermione! Al fin llegas, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte.- dijo Harry cuando la vieron llegar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Hermione confundida

-Dumbledore acaba de hablar con nosotros, al parecer otro alumno ha creido ver a un minotauro rondando las mazmoras. Dumbledore nos pidió que estuviésemos al pendiente, no le hemos dicho lo que ocurrió contigo, pero creemos que deberíamos hablar con Hagrid y hacer algo al respeto; quizas el podria ayudarnos.- le dijo el pelinegro acomodándose los espejuelos.

-Es buena idea.- susurro Hermione intentando concentrarse en lo que le decían.

-¿Estas bien? Te noto extraña.- comenzo a decir Ronald mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-¡Si, estoy bien! ¿Qué podria pasarme?- pregunto Hermione dejando salir una risa nerviosa.

-Te noto extraña, como pensativa, no estaras… ¿No será por Cedric, cierto? No quisiera tener como cuñado a ese bobo.- le dijo Ronald dejando salir una risa.

-¿Cedric? ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡No es Cedric!- dijo Hermione negando repetidas veces con el rostro.

-¿Quién es entonce? Puedes confiar en nosotros, Herms.- le dijo Harry sujetándole las manos.

-Es…

-¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¡Dumbledore lo acaba de encontrar en las mazmoras muy herido!- grito un joven de catorce años atravesando la puerta de la señora gorda.

-¿Qué dices?- lo detuvo Ronald.

-Draco Malfo, Draco Malfoy.- siguió repitiendo el joven nerviosamente.

-¿Qué paso con el?- pregunto Harry intrigado.

-Lo llevaron a la enfermería, no se nada, solo que Dumbledore lo encontró en las mazmoras herido.- dijo el joven antes de safarse de las manos de Ron y seguir corriendo gritando las nuevas a todo el mundo.

-¿Malfoy herido?- cuestiono Harry confundido.

-Debemos ir a ver.- sentencio Hermione decidida a salir de la sala.

-¿Ir a ver a Malfoy? ¡Te has vuelto loca, Hermione! Nos sacaría a patadas.- le dijo Ronald deteniendo sus pasos.

-Bueno…tienes razón pero, deberíamos ir. Esto del minotauro, mortifagos y ahora esto, creo que deberíamos estar informados; Dumbledore debe estar allí.- dijo Hermione intentando convencerlos, y de paso convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba preocupada solo por Malfoy, simplemente necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo eso.

-Tienes razón, vamos.- dijo Harry

…. To be continue….

"Somos imposibles pero aquí estamos, siendo imposibles juntos y dejando lo posible para otro día."

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, hipótesis? ¿Cómo creen que este Draco? ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? ¿Aceptara la visita del trió?


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

DawmDream9435: ¡Hey! Tu RR no se me había reflejado por lo cual no te conteste en el chap anterior pero gracias por dejar un RR. Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero recibir más comentarios tuyos…besos.

: ¡Hey! Jajaja bueno es muy probable que el rubio no este taannn lastimado como cuentan, siempre se le añade un poco a los chismes XD. ¿Crees que corra al trió? Jajaja bueno, es…bastante probable jajaja Tarde un poquito en actualizar pero aquí está el capitulo, estoy en vacaciones ahora así que probablemente pueda actualizar más seguido. Besos…

…

 **Chapter 5: Cuarto de Enfermería**

Cuando el trió llego a las puertas de la enfermería se encontraron con el profesor Snape caminando delante de la puerta, negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el techo y otras veces hacia el suelo. Alejados lo suficiente para no ser vistos no se detuvieron a evaluar su era una buena idea terminar lo que habían iniciado. ¡Eran…de cierta manera…los enemigos naturales del rubio Slytherin! Probablemente, serian las últimas personas que él desearía ver en este instante. Ronald fue el primero en levantar las manos desanimadamente y dejar claro que era la peor idea que habían tenido.

-Deberíamos volver a la torre, no creo que Snape nos reciba con los brazos abiertos.- susurro el pelirrojo algo temeroso, mientras miraba hacia donde estaba el pelinegro caminando pensativo.

-¿No llegamos hasta aquí para volver cierto?- cuestiono la castaña rodando los ojos con exasperación, solo deseaba comprobar que el rubio estuviese bien, e irse a la torre, sabía que no podían permanecer allí por mucho tiempo sin que algún Slytherin llegase y comenzara a insultarlos o a culparlos que sería aun peor.

-Hermione, creo que…- comenzó a susurrar Harry

-Shh…miren…Dumbledore está saliendo.- le silencio la castaña, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la boca del pelinegro para que hiciese silencio.

Desde sus posiciones no eran conscientes de lo que hablaban los profesores allá a lo lejos, por lo cual recurrieron a su vieja amiga, la capa de invisibilidad. Lamentablemente, ya no eran unos niños así que estaban algo apretados. Entre algunos tropiezos, lograron acercarse un poco hasta donde estaban los otros dos dialogando. Snape parecía preocupado, mientras que Dumbledore se veía sereno; aquello tranquilizo momentáneamente Hermione; quien se repetía una y otra vez que no estaba preocupada por el hurón. Después de todo… ¿Por qué tendría que importarle?

-El joven Malfoy está bien, lo vi algo, impactado…pero reacciono bien a las preguntas de la enfermera.- comentaba Dumbledore.

-¿No comento nada sobre lo que sea que le haya atacado?- pregunto Snape.

-No abiertamente pero le escuche decirle a la enfermera que no recordaba bien lo que ocurrió; me parece que no había mucha iluminación en el momento que le atacaron.- explico Dumbledore.

-¿Quiere que le avise a los señores, Malfoy?- pregunto Snape.

-No, les enviare una carta mañana, no debemos preocuparlos a estas horas de la noche; de todas formas…no pueden hacer nada.- dijo Dumbledore, segundos después la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y la señora Pomfrey asomo el rostro e invito a los profesores a entrar. El trió observaba a pocos metros de distancia, y justo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se cerro, con los profesores adentro, decidieron sacarse la capa de invisibilidad de encima.

-Creo que podemos irnos, parece…

-¿No creen que deberíamos entrar?- cuestiono Hermione mirando hacia la enfermería.

-¿Entrar? Draco Malfoy está en todos sus sentidos…nos correrá tan pronto entremos.- dijo Ronald completamente sorprendido ante las palabras de Hermione.

-Podemos utilizar la capa, solo para escuchar si dice algo referente a lo que le ha atacado.- susurro la castaña nerviosamente, los otros dos arrugaron el ceño algo intrigados ante la insistencia de Hermione. Normalmente, eran ellos los que planeaban esas extrañas locuras; ante la insistencia del cerebro del equipo no tuvieron más opción que ceder.

-Nos iremos rápidamente.- le advirtió Harry.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Hermione dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- susurro Ronald mientras se adentraba bajo la capa con sus amigos.

-Tranquilos, no sabrán que entramos, creerán que algún alumno abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.- les dijo Hermione en susurros mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la misma, Hermione subió su varita y con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para que pudiesen pasar. Los que estaban adentro, no fueron conscientes del movimiento hasta que el trió se hubo ubicado a metros de la puerta. Cuando Dumbledore, Snape, Draco y Pomfrey se giraron hacia la entrada solo vieron la puerta entre abierta. Dumbledore miro alrededor desconfiado antes de cerrar la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y continuar hablando con Pomfrey. Snape por el contrario, camino hasta la puerta intrigado. Puso su mano en el pomo, la abrió, miro hacia fuera…encontrándose con un pasillo desierto, por el cual probablemente nadie hubiese transitado en horas.

El profesor volvió a cerrar la puerta y vio en el suelo una línea negra de un liquido que no logro identificar. Dio dos pasos hacia donde se encontraba el trió, y estos, tensados hasta la saciedad se quedaron inmóviles. El profesor estaba a pocos metros del trió, extendiendo su mano hacia los mismos, cuando Dumbledore le llamo. Los tres respiraron con alivio cuando vieron a Snape alejarse hacia Dumbledore, caminaron lentamente hasta ubicarse cerca de donde se encontraban los otros platicando. Desde donde estaban podían ver a Draco reclinado sobre la cama con mala cara. Parecía no estar muy a gusto en aquella posición, y sobre todo, parecía querer irse de allí inmediatamente.

-Entonces…joven Malfoy, ¿podría decirme su nombre completo? – interrogo Pomfrey

-¿Es necesario? Ya lo he dicho cinco veces.- dijo con desanimo el rubio

-Es protocolo, por favor, responda.- susurro Pomfrey mientras

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.- susurro con poco animo el rubio.

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-Soy hijo único.- repitió el rubio mirando hacia las pociones que reposaban sobre una mesa.

-¿Padres?

-Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy.

-¿Usted…

-Estudio en Hogwarts, tengo diez y seis años, pertenezco a la casa Slytherin y he pasado la mitad de mi vida discutiendo con los Griffindors. ¿Algo más?- cuestiono sarcásticamente Draco

-Creo que él está bien.- dijo Dumbledore golpeándole el pie derecho a Draco mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa de alivio.

-Hubiese sido bueno que el susto se hubiese llevado su sarcasmo.- sentencio Snape negando con el rostro ante las palabras del unigénito de los Malfoy.

-Preparare una poción para ese rasguño.- le dijo Pomfrey señalando la mejilla del rubio antes de perderse tras una cortina.

Desde su esquina el trió observaba en silencio. Harry estaba pendiente a las palabras que Dumbledore decía, no quería perder ni un solo detalle. Mientras que Hermione no hacía más que mirar al rubio para repetirse una y otra vez que estaba bien, sano y salvo, solo con un rasguño que en poco tiempo sanaría. Y Ronald, el pelirrojo miraba hacia el alrededor aburrido, deseoso de volver a su torre. Estaba tan aburrido que decidió sacar a su nueva mascota, su rata Scabbers 2, se había asegurado que tuviese todas sus patas y que fuese solo una rata común y corriente…incluso fue a comprarla a una tienda Muggle para evitar malos ratos.

-Guarda eso…- le susurro Hermione al ver sacar a su mascota.

-Scabbers esta aburrido.- susurro Ron, jugando con su peludo amigo.

-Ron, nos van a descubrir, guarda eso.- insistió Hermione en susurros.

-¿oíste eso?- cuestiono Snape girándose a observar el alrededor.

-¿Oír qué? Estas un poco estresado.- comento Dumbledore dejando salir una risa mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia donde estaba el trió, Harry entonces lo supo, el sabia que ellos estaban allí…los estuvo cubriendo en todo momento.

-Pero Hermione…- susurro Ron alejando a Scabbers de la castaña que quería tomarlo y meterlo en su bolsa.

-A la bolsa, Ron. Quiero esa cosa en la bolsa.- insistió Hermione abriendo su bolsa mágica.

-¿Seguro que no lo escuchas?- insistió Snape.

-No, no escucho nada.- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Draco.

-Hermione…a él no le gusta…- comenzó a decir Ron mientras acercaba a Scabbers a la bolsa de la castaña que lo miraba de manera amenazante. Scabbers 2 al percatarse de donde lo querían meter, se escabullo rápidamente de las manos del pelirrojo mientras daba un chillido y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Snape.

-Oh no.- susurraron los tres al ver como el profesor sujetaba la rata en sus manos con muy mala cara.

-¡Weasley!- exclamo Snape enojado dando pasos apresurados hacia los tres amigos y sacándoles la capa de encima.

-Hola.- susurro Ronald saludándole desde su posición junto a sus amigos, quienes permanecieron con los ojos muy abiertos observando asustados al profesor que los miraba enojado.

-¡No es lo que parece!- fue lo único que Harry pudo decir en su defensa.

-¡Espiando a un enfermo! ¡Esto es el colmo, director! ¡Deben ser castigados!- declaro Snape tirando a Scabbers al suelo, la rata no tardo en correr hacia Ronald. Este la sujeto abrazándola a su pecho ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione, quien felizmente hubiese agarrado a Scabbers y se lo hubiese servido a Cronkshanks de plato fuerte.

-Tranquilo, Snape, ellos, pueden explicarlo.- dijo Dumbledore colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro.

-¡Empiecen a hablar!- les dijo Snape enojado.

-Nosotros…nosotros…queríamos saber cómo estaba Malfoy.- fue lo primero que le paso por la mente a Harry. Draco, quien había permanecido en silencio, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, consiguiendo que todos se girasen a mirarlo. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, sabía que era una risa sarcástica y burlona, y probablemente el rubio estaba disfrutando verlos pasar por aquella situación.

-¿Saber como estoy, Potter? Creo que deberás inventar algo mejor.- dijo mordazmente el rubio mientras se sentaba.

-Es cierto, no nos interesa el hurón desteñido.- sentencio Ronald lanzando una mirada enojada hacia el rubio que seguía disfrutando aquel momento.

-Entonces, joven Weasley, explíquenos que hacen aquí.- insistió Snape acercándose a los tres con mirada acusadora.

-Nosotros…nosotros…- comenzó a balbucear Ron mientras acariciaba nerviosamente a su rata.

-Nos preocupo saber que hay algo peligroso merodeando los pasillos.- intervino Hermione, Dumbledore dejo salir una sonrisa, sabía que la castaña podría idear una escusa que Snape no pudiese rechazar. El pelinegro se irguió, no podía decir que no era una premisa valida así que decidió girarse hacia Dumbledore en espera de algún comentario.

\- Chicos, no debieron entrar a escondidas, si hubiesen preguntado estoy seguro que…Malfoy les hubiese dejado entrar.- dijo Dumbledore y se giro a mirar a Draco, quien les miro y luego cambio el rostro; el trió sabia que aquello era una negativa muy obvia…incluso imaginaron que el rubio les estaba insultando mentalmente, pero decidieron no contradecir las palabras de rector.

-Respecto a lo que sea que este merodeando los pasillos, duplicaremos la vigilancia, tranquilos…están protegidos, evacuaremos la zona de las mazmorras a lo que realizamos una revisión…nadie más volverá a pasar por una situación como esta.- declaro Dumbledore.

-¿Evacuar la mazmorra?- preguntaron todos al unisonó, incluido Draco, quien repentinamente se intereso en la conversación.

-Sí, eso he dicho.- reitero Dumbledore.

-Pero… ¿Dónde dormirán los jóvenes?- cuestiono Snape preocupado.

-Los ubicaremos con los demás compañeros, un grupo con los Hupplepuff, un grupo con los Ravenclaw y otros…con los Griffindor.- sentencio Dumbledore, esto último lo dijo girándose a mirar a Draco y abrió los ojos entre asustado y sorprendido.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- comenzó a decir Snape.

-Por eso no le he preguntado, profesor. Y ya que el joven Potter nos ha dejado ver cuán preocupado esta por el joven Malfoy…personalmente me encargare que Malfoy sea ubicado en el cuarto con el joven Potter y el joven Weasley.- dijo Dumbledore

-¡Que!- exclamo el pelirrojo antes de lanzar una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo.

-¡No hace falta profesor, ya sabemos que Malfoy está bien, eso es sufí…

-Creí que vino hasta aquí porque estaba preocupado, Potter- declaro Dumbledore mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

-Sí, lo estaba.- dijo por lo bajo Harry. ¡Fue la peor excusa que pudo haber inventado!

-¡Perfecto! Joven Malfoy, creo que usted permanecerá aquí por esta noche; mañana estará reubicado.- le dijo Dumbledore

-Director…- comenzó a decir Snape, y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Dumbledore para que se girara dándole la espalda al trió.

-Voy a encargarme de que Cronkshanks se almuerce a tu rata.- le dijo Hermione a Ronald mientras Snape le decía algo a Dumbledore.

-Esto es tú culpa, tú quisiste venir.- le dijo Ron

-No tenías que haber traído a esa cosa contigo.- siseo Hermione.

-No teníamos que haber venido en un inicio.- susurro Ronald

-¡Bueno, nosotros debemos irnos! Les dejo con Malfoy, ya que se han tomado el detalle de venir a hacerle compañía.- declaro Dumbledore girándose hacia el trió antes de que él y Snape se encaminaran rápidamente hacia la salida. Este último se giro justo antes de abrir la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¡30 puntos menos para Griffindor! ¡Por estar fuera de sus camas!- sentencio el profesor antes de salir. El trió lo miraron enojados, sabían cuanto Snape disfrutaba restándoles puntos; y Hermione volvió a sentirse culpable, nuevamente perdían puntos por sus malas ideas.

El silencio inundo el lugar tan pronto los profesores hubieron abandonado la estancia. Podían escuchar como Pomfrey tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba la poción que ya le estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario. El trió estaba esperando algunos segundos para irse sin que los dos profesores que habían salido se percataran de su rápido escape. Entre que el tiempo transcurría tenían la mirada, poco amistosa, de Malfoy sobre ellos.

-Nos alegra que estés bien, Malfoy.- se atrevió a comentar Harry, vencido por el sentimiento de empatía al verlo en aquella posición.

-No tienes que fingir Potter, ya Dumbledore se fue, pueden largarse.- sentencio Draco acomodándose hacia atrás en la almohada.

-Te dije que fue mala idea venir.- susurro Ron girándose dispuesto a irse, los otros dos iban a seguirle cuando la castaña tuvo otra de sus no tan buenas ideas.

-Ten Malfoy, para que te endulce la noche.- le dijo sarcásticamente arrojándole una rana de chocolate, Ron la miro enojado, aquella rana le pertenecía, la castaña ni siquiera se la había pedido, no podía simplemente regalar sus cosas…y mucho menos al amargado de Malfoy.

El rubio agarro la rana en el aire, mientras veía al trió alejarse hacia la puerta. Hermione había dejado a sus amigos primeros con toda intención, ya que mientras Ron salía ella volvió a mirar al rubio. Draco la miraba fijamente sujetando entre sus manos la rana de chocolate, Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa y le lanzo una guiñada antes de salir. El rubio negó con la cabeza antes de permitir que una sonrisa se le escapase por los labios.

-¿Listo para la poción, joven Malfoy?- cuestiono Pomfrey apareciendo con un enorme vaso de una pócima color verde lima.

-¡Hermione! ¡Esa era mi última rana de chocolate!- se quejaba Ron mientras subían las escaleras.

-Agradece que no le lance a Scabbers.- le dijo la castaña unos escalones más arriba.

-Es solo un chocolate, Ron, Malfoy lo necesitaba más que tu.- le dijo Harry

-¡Era mi chocolate! ¡Y Malfoy no lo merecía! ¡Probablemente lo lanzara a la basura!- seguía con su berrinche el pelirrojo.

-Ron, pareces un bebe…es solo un chocolate.- susurro Hermione rodando los ojos.

-¿Y desde cuando le regalas chocolates a Malfoy?- cuestiono Harry, quien, pese a las evasivas de Hermione, se había percatado de las miradas que la castaña lanzaba hacia el hurón desteñido que tanto decía odiar.

-Lo haría con cualquiera.- susurro Hermione evitando la mirada de su amigo pelinegro.

-Malfoy no es cualquiera, es…Malfoy.- sentencio Ron, quien, dejando atrás el berrinche también se sentía intrigado al darse cuenta que Hermione acababa de darle descaradamente, delante de ellos, un regalo a Draco Malfoy.

-Lo vi enfermo, pensé que un dulce le ayudaría.- sentencio Hermione antes de murmurar la contraseña de la puerta de la señora gorda.

\- Bueno, tienes razón, se veía mal.- susurro Harry entrando por la puerta.

-Sí, lucia más devastado que nunca.- susurro Ron

-Sí, muy, pero muy devastado.- insistió Hermione para que olvidaran el asunto del chocolate.

-¡Chicos, al fin vuelven!- exclamo Ginny cuando los vio entrar a la sala común.

-Sí, no salió tan bien.- le dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella, quien no tardo en acomodarle un mechón del alocado cabello en el lugar donde entendía que debía estar ubicado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestiono Ginny

-Snape nos quito puntos, y además…no te imaginas lo que Dumbledore piensa hacer.- dijo Ron dejándose caer junto a Lavender, la muchacha seguía leyendo la columna de Rita completamente ensimismada aun cuando el pelirrojo le hubo dado un beso en la frente para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- cuestiono intrigada la pelirroja

-Reubicar a los Slytherins para revisar las mazmorras.- sentencio Hermione aun pie.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestiono Ginny confundida.

-Algunos Slytherin serán ubicados aquí.- le dijo Harry girando el rostro para fijar sus verdes ojos en los de la Weasley menor, quien sorprendida no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

…Continuara…..

"Peleaban todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de sus diferencias, tenían algo en común: estaban locos el uno por el otro." Nicolás Sparks

¿Slytherins conviviendo con Griffindors? Un poco loca la simple planeación ¿O no? ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Harán amigos? ¿Lograran comprenderse? ¿Aceptara Hermione lo que siente por Draco?

Si te gusto, si pasaste un buen rato, deja un comentario…besos…

Próximo capitulo: "Entre Griffindors"


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: Entre Griffindors

Temprano a la siguiente mañana Draco todavía se encontraba sentado en la cama de la enfermería, tenía un compañero a la izquierda que no dejaba de quejarse cada cierto tiempo sobre un picor insoportable por lo cual cada unos diez minutos la señora Pomfrey pasaba delante del rubio Slytherin hacia donde el otro personaje. Tras una media hora esperando que la enfermera le dijese que podía irse, el rubio decidió ponerse en pie para ver quien estaba en la cama continua, movió la delgada cortina que les separaba encontrándose con Luna Lovegood, sabía que aquella voz era conocida pero no la había asociado en un inicio con Lunática. La chica, al verlo, le dedico una sonrisa. ¡No había reparado en el rubio cuando atravesó la enfermería quejándose!

-Hola, Draco.- le saludo la rubia rascándose insistentemente el brazo derecho.

-¿Qué te paso?- cuestiono el rubio señalándola con un gesto.

-Estaba en el bosque, en busca de torsopolos, resbale y caí entre un montón de plantas, Pomfrey dice que quizás es una alergia.- comento Lovegood.

-Esas criaturas te llevaran a una muerte segura.- susurro Draco aséptico de que ella pudiese ver las extrañas criaturas que solía mencionar.

-Se que no crees que existan…- susurro la rubia sacando los ojos del Slytherin delante suyo.

-Eso has dicho con cordura.- comento Draco rodando los ojos

-¡Mira…allí…un nargle!- grito emocionada señalando debajo de una larga mesa delante de ella, el rubio se giro a mirar hacia allí, mas por la sorpresa que por credibilidad, se sorprendió al ver algo corriendo, tan rápido que no fue capaz de decir si había o no estado allí.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Joven Malfoy, había olvidado decirle que puede irse!- comento Pomfrey llegando hasta donde se encontraban ellos, el rubio se rasco la cabeza varias veces, un tanto confundido por lo que le pareció ver y tras un murmurar un "Que te mejores, lunática" se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería, esta se abrió justo cuando él iba a salir.

-¡Qué bueno que aun esta aquí, joven Malfoy!- exclamo Snape al encontrarse al rubio de frente.

-Sí, iba hacia la mazmorra.- susurro Draco.

-Si, a eso venia, intente convencer a Dumbledore de desistir de la reubicación, pero fue imposible así que todas sus cosas están en la torre Griffindor…lo llevare allá.- le dijo Snape un tanto sarcástico.

-Genial.- susurro Draco rodando los ojos.

-Sígame.- le indico Snape girando sobre sus pasos para salir de la enfermería.

Draco lo siguió en silencio, evaluando cuanto podría soportar en la torre Griffindor, no se creía capaz de superar si quiera un día, pero dadas las circunstancias parecía ser que quejarse no sería una alternativa. No cruzaron más palabras hasta que hubieron llegado al séptimo piso, cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la señora gorda.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Otro Slytherin mas- comento la rechoncha mujer.

-Pasteles dulces.- murmuro Snape sin ánimo.

-¿Qué clase de contraseña es esa?- cuestiono el rubio arrugando el entrecejo mientras la puerta se abría.

-Acostúmbrate a usarla.- murmuro Snape mientras caminaba con desagrado por el pasillo que le llevaría a la sala común.

Tan pronto estuvo allí Draco supo que le desagradaba, era todo lo contrario a su propia sala…tenía el acento de Griffindor en cada recodo. Se quedo de pie en una esquina consiguiendo separarse algunos metros del profesor, quien al percatarse se giro a mirarle. Habían varios grupos que, percatándose de la entrada del rubio, habían detenido sus conversaciones y le miraban. Snape fue consciente de esto y solo pudo rodar los ojos, sabiendo que Slytherins y Griffindors no debían estar juntos.

-Sígame Malfoy, le enseñare su cuarto.- le dijo el profesor, el rubio no dijo nada, solo volvió a mover sus piernas para seguirle.

Iban a cruzar hacia el pasillo que les conduciría a los mismos cuando les salió al encuentro el trió. Al pelinegro y al pelirrojo se les borro la sonrisa tan pronto le vieron, y Hermione, aunque dejo de reírse, siguió conservando una sonrisa, no le desagradaba en lo mas mínimo que el rubio estuviese en la torre por unos días. En realidad, le gustaba la idea, para que negarlo, quería pasar más tiempo con el Slytherin, y convivir en la torre le daría la oportunidad.

-¡Parece que estoy de suerte!- comento Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eso me asusta.- susurro Ronald mirando con temor a Harry.

-Ya que el joven Potter…y el jovencito Weasley, están aquí…podrían llevar al distinguido joven Malfoy a su habitación ya que…compartirán la misma por unos días.- dijo con sarcasmo el profesor antes de girarse y dirigir sus pasos a la salida.

-Genial.- susurro Draco sintiéndose un ratón en una cueva de leones.

-Bueno…eh…yo… ¡Ginny!- grito Hermione, huyendo de tener que estar en medio de aquellos tres; corrió hacia la pelirroja para salir de aquel momento incomodo.

-Entonces…ven…es por aquí.- comenzó a decir Harry, comenzó a andar para que el rubio le siguiese. Draco rodo los ojos, pero no tuvo más alternativa que seguirle.

-Esto será desastroso.- susurro Ron antes de seguir a los otros dos, bastante lejos de ellos ya que había tardado en decidir si debía o no acompañarles.

-Ven, es aquí, aquella es tu cama.- susurro Harry señalando la cama que, lamentablemente, quedaba continua a la suya.

-Claro.- susurro Draco de pie en medio del cuarto, mirando el lugar.

-Sabes, compartiremos cuarto durante algún tiempo así que…llevemos la fiesta en paz.- comenzó a decir Harry y se giro a mirar al rubio, este no le estaba mirando, se había distraído mirando la ventana que permitía ver hacia fuera del castillo.

-¿Escuchaste, Malfoy?- cuestiono el moreno.

-Sí, Potter, llevaremos la fiesta en paz.- comento distraídamente Draco mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, debía admitir que aquello era mucho mejor que la mazmorra.

-Entonces, sabes el camino así que…nos veremos después.- sentencio Harry caminando hacia fuera, Ron apenas llegaba cuando este estaba abriendo la puerta.

-Ya para que llegas.- le dijo Harry al pelirrojo empujándole para que saliese.

Draco quedo solo en la habitación, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer sobre la misma. Era incomoda, o quizás era por el hecho de que no era su cama, se puso en pie nuevamente y comprobó que sus pertenencias estuviesen allí. Hallo cada una de las mismas, por lo cual decidió que se daría un baño y luego saldría de la torre hasta que tuviese que regresar en la noche.

Mientras tanto, Ron y Harry acaban de llegar a la sala común, al verles, Hermione se acerco rápidamente. Deseaba saber que les había dicho el rubio, si es que habían cruzado palabra alguna, además, Ginny había comenzado a hablar sobre la llegada de Víctor Krum en unos días y en definitiva no era un tema del que desease hablar. Probablemente, seguían pensando que a ella le gustaba el búlgaro, pero no podían estar más lejos de la realidad. ¡Jamás sabrían que el interés de la castaña pertenecía a las mazmorras!

-¿Y? ¿Cómo os ha ido?- interrogo Hermione llegando a donde estaban sus amigos.

-Bien, hasta ahora quedamos en convivir en paz.- le dijo Harry dando un suspiro.

-Esperemos que cumpla su palabra.- susurro Ron.

-Lo hará, no creo que vaya a molestarles en nuestro territorio.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, deseaba hablar con el rubio y molestarle un rato, sabía que debía estar algo enojado por tener que quedarse en el nido de los leones.

-No te confíes, de Draco Malfoy espero cualquier cosa.- sentencio Harry

-Ronny, ven un momento.- le llamo Lavender, quien estaba junto a Mclaggen, el pelirrojo se apresuro a atender su llamado.

-¿Qué opinas? - cuestiono Hermione sentándose y señalando hacia donde estaba Lavender.

-Que Ron terminara peleando con Mclaggen si lo ve intentar algo con su chica.- comento Harry sentándose junto a Hermione.

-Sí, creo lo mismo.- comento Hermione dejando salir una pequeña risa.

-Hermy. ¿Hay algo que no me estas contando?- cuestiono Harry sin mirar a la castaña.

\- ¿Algo como qué?- cuestiono Hermione girándose a mirarlo, ocultando el nerviosismo que aquella pregunta le había ocasionado.

-No lo sé, te he notado extraña, y me…me dijeron que Krum llega en unos días así que…- comenzó a explicar Harry, Hermione soltó una risa, no podía creer que Harry también fuese a pensar que estaba interesada en el chico búlgaro.

-¡No, Harry! Krum no tiene nada que ver.- sentencio Hermione

-¿Pero hay algo, cierto?- cuestiono el moreno.

-Tranquilo, no es algo grave, son…cosas de chicas…quizás luego te cuente.- le dijo la castaña.

-¡Es Krum! ¡Llega pasado mañana!- grito Padma levantando la revista de Rita, algunas chicas corrieron hacia ella para leer el artículo.

En ese momento, Draco estaba llegando a la sala por lo cual escucho aquella declaración. La misma, no fue agradable a sus oídos, porque recordaba que aquel chico fue el acompañante de la campaña hace algún tiempo, además, parecían llevarse demasiado bien. Hermione le vio aparecer en la sala, también le vio escurrirse entre los estudiantes para no ser notado y encaminarse a la salida. Era probable que el rubio desease estar solo, o con alguno de sus compañeros de casa por lo cual Hermione intento no seguirle, después de todo no tenía un motivo para acercarse a hablar con el…por lo menos no uno que fuese…hasta cierto punto…racional.

Horas más tarde, cuando comenzó a caer la noche sobre el castillo, Draco decidió volver a la torre. Era bastante tarde para que negarlo, lo suficiente como para que no quedase un solo Griffindor en la sala común. Lo menos que deseaba el rubio era tener que pasar entre medio de ellos, era bastante desesperante la forma en que seguían cada uno de sus pasos, y más aún porque sabía que la gran mayoría de ellos le despreciaba. Por aquel motivo, había permanecido sentado a las afueras del castillo en compañía de Parkinson y Goyle, quienes suertudamente habían sido ubicados con los Ravenclaw. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el séptimo piso el rubio internamente rogaba que todos estuviesen durmiendo.

-Pasteles dulces.- susurro al ver a la señora gorda.

-Contraseña incorrecta.- dijo la rechoncha mujer.

-¿Cómo? Era esa esta mañana, solo abre.- sentencio Draco enojada.

-Contraseña incorrecta, señor desesperado.- repitió la mujer.

-¡No se cual pueda ser! Me viste esta mañana solo déjame pasar.- le dijo algo enojado el rubio.

-No contraseña, no pasas.- sentencio la mujer quitando del la vista.

-¡Genial!- exclamo el rubio dando una vuelta sobre sus propios pies, intentando pensar como un Griffindor.

-Tortas glaseadas.- intento

-Contraseña incorrecta

-Galletas de chocolate.- volvió a intentar el rubio.

-Eso es…incorrecto…

-Torta de calabaza.- susurro una voz tras el rubio.

-¡Correcto!- dijo la señora gorda antes de dejarles pasar.

Draco se giro para comprobar que fuese ella, y lo era, Hermione estaba justo detrás del con una sonrisa agradable. La castaña paso junto a él y entro, él le siguió de inmediato. No cruzaron palabra alguna pero compartieron una sonrisa, el rubio no perdió tiempo, apresuro el paso hasta estar casi junto a ella, pero guardando las distancias por si había alguien en la sala. Como el había pensado, estaba vacía, todos se habían ido a sus cuartos. Hermione se giro hacia el rubio cuando llegaron a la sala común.

-De nada por ayudarte a entrar.- le dijo la castaña

-Lo hubiese adivinado.- sentencio mordazmente el rubio.

-¿A si?- cuestiono Hermione levantando una de sus cejas.

-Claro, era predecible.- comento Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si, por supuesto, tan predecible como ¿Donas glaseadas?- cuestiono la castaña con burla.

-Te burlaras de eso por un tiempo ¿Cierto, Granger?- le pregunto el rubio acercándose un paso.

-Sí, mientras lo recuerde.- le dijo ella sin borrar la sonrisa burlona.

-Disfrútalo mientras dure.- comento el rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando estaba solo con ella…no podía tratarla como a los demás Griffindors.

-Créeme que lo hare… ¿Qué te parece el nido Griffindor? ¿Agradable cierto?- cuestiono la castaña dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

-Lo estas disfrutando…disfrutas que tenga que pasar por eso.- sentencio Draco sentándose delante de ella.

-¿Te soy sincera? Si, lo estoy disfrutando.- sentencio Hermione.

-Pensé que te molestaría verme por aquí, señorita sabelotodo.- sentencio Draco

-Yo pensaba lo mismo.- susurro Hermione, el rubio no logro escuchar su susurro, por lo cual le miro confundido.

-¿Decías?- cuestiono Draco

-Nada, disfruta tu estadía.- le dijo la castaña poniéndose en pie.

-¿Piensas dejarme solo? ¿Qué tal un juego de ajedrez?- cuestiono el rubio señalando el tablón de juego.

-¿Ajedrez contigo?- cuestiono la castaña mirando la tabla y al rubio alternamente.

-Porque no…si gano me debes algo…y si pierdo te debo algo.- sentencio el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué seria ese algo?- cuestiono la castaña dudosa.

-No lo sé, podría ser cualquier cosa…como…

-¿Cómo qué?- insistió Hermione.

-No lo sé, dime alguna idea.- declaro el rubio inclinándose hacia la castaña.

-Si pierdes…tendrás que hacer lo que diga durante dos días.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Pero si gano…me debes un beso.- le dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué has dicho?- cuestiono la castaña.

-Que si pierdes me debes un beso castaña.- repitió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Vale, prepárate para perder.- le dijo la castaña caminando hacia el tablero.

-Eso tengo que verlo.- susurro con una sonrisa el rubio.

A medida que jugaban, el ambiente se hacía más tenso, Hermione no era una experta en ajedrez pero tenía el conocimiento suficiente para permanecer a flote. Además, estaba midiendo la paciencia del rubio y le había escuchado decir "Guarda silencio, necesito concentrarme" unas quince veces en lo que iba del juego por lo cual supo rápidamente como desenfocarle. Desde que fue consciente de aquello Hermione comenzó a realizar más comentarios, incluso comentaba cosas que no venían al caso, Draco le ignoraba, estaba con la vista fija en las fichas, analizando pensando, y murmurando que hiciese silencio. Claro, estaba siendo completamente ignorado por la castaña, quien, al contemplar que el juego comenzaba a inclinarse a favor del rubio se tenso.

-Entonces… ¿Te ha gustado tu cuarto?- cuestiono nerviosamente Hermione.

-Aja…- susurro Draco sin prestarle atención.

-Escuchaste sobre el baile para recibir a los búlgaros, será en unos días.- siguió comentando Hermione.

-¿Baile? No, no sabia.- por primera vez desde que habían iniciado el juego, Hermione había conseguido captar completamente la atención de Draco.

-Sí, será en honor al ganador de la competencia de Quiddich que se organizara en dos semana contra los búlgaros, mañana comenzaran a elegir quienes de todos los jugadores de Quiddich nos representaran.- le explico Hermione

-Eso…suena interesante.- susurro Draco

-Sí, la fiesta es en honor al ganador pero ya sabes…se dará mas atención a los visitantes.- dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.

-¿Tu también les darás mas atención?- cuestiono Draco, Hermione le miro confundida, no comprendía por qué haría algo así.

-No lo creo, los felicitare, como todos.- sentencio Hermione moviendo su reina.

-¿Y a Krum? ¿No le prestaras atención?- cuestiono Draco

-¿Por qué lo haría?- cuestiono confundida.

-No lo sé…ya sabes…el fue tu pareja de baile hace algún tiempo.- comento el rubio.

-Parece que todos desean recordarme eso.- comento algo exasperada Hermione.

-No has respondido. ¿Le prestaras atención?- insistió Draco.

-¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Te molestaría?- cuestiono Hermione, Draco levanto la mirada fijando sus grises ojos en los de la castaña; se miraron un momento antes que una sonrisa aflorara en los labios del rubio.

- _Jaque mate_ \- susurro con una sonrisa Draco, Hermione abrió los ojos confundida…no se había percatado de lo que ocurría en el juego por estar distraída intentando distraer al rubio.

-Buena jugada.- susurro Hermione bajando sus ojos al tablero.

-Sí, lo fue…me debes algo…- susurro el rubio poniéndose de pie, sujetando la mano de la castaña para que le imitase.

-Sí, con respecto a eso…sabes…creo que…- comenzó a balbucear Hermione.

-¿No iras a echarte hacia atrás cierto?- cuestiono Draco con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no, un beso puse en juego y un beso pienso darte.- sentencio Hermione.

-Me gusta lo decidida que eres.- comento Draco con una sonrisa, siendo sorprendido por un beso en la mejilla, Hermione se alejo rápidamente con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Jamás dijiste donde debía besarte así que, cumplí mi parte.- sentencio Hermione antes de comenzar a andar hacia el cuarto de chicas.

-Eres una tramposa, Granger.- le dijo el rubio sin moverse de su lugar.

-No, Malfoy, no es trampa. Pero…mi primer beso no será producto de una apuesta.- le dijo la castaña antes de desaparecer de la vista del rubio, quien se quedo allí pensativo, repasando en su mente las palabras de Hermione.

-¿Primer beso? Ósea que…- comenzó a decir en un susurro el rubio completamente sorprendido ante aquel dato que desconocía en lo mas mínimo, el estaba seguro de que Hermione se había besado con Krum y que había tenido algo que ver con la comadreja pero aquello le dejaba claro que sus suposiciones, habían sido, hasta cierto punto, completamente falsas.

-¡Malfoy! No sabía que te habían ubicado aquí.- la voz de Millicent le devolvió a la realidad.

-Pues ya lo sabes.- susurro el rubio señalándose.

-Pareces de mal humor, así que te veo luego.- se despidió la chica volviendo a dejar al rubio sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Tras quedarse solo, en el silencio de la sala, decidió que prefería subir al cuarto a dormir. Atravesó los pasillos, e incluso se le perdió el cuarto, pero cuando logro ubicarlo y abrió la puerta, no se hallo a los chicos durmiendo. Sino que estaban todos sentados en medio del cuarto jugando "Snap explosivo". Los chicos ignoraron por completo su llegada y Draco lo agradeció internamente, atravesó el cuarto y se dejo caer sobre la cama, pero las pequeñas explosiones no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

-¡Oye, Malfoy! Ven y juega un rato.- le llamo Ron, claramente enviado por sus compañeros. Draco asomo el rostro, luego hizo un gesto de negativa y volvió a recostarse.

-Hicimos el intento.- les susurro Harry antes de seguir con el juego.

El rubio estuvo algunos minutos dando vuelta sobre la cama intentado conciliar el sueño e ignorar el ruido. Le fue imposible, por lo cual tuvo que escucharles jugar durante toda la noche, cuando estos decidieron dormirse entonces pudo conciliar el sueño. Pero no inmediatamente, porque la cama era incomoda y el aire era distinto, por lo cual, tras dar varias vueltas en la cama e intentar encontrar una manera de sentirse cómodo, tardo media hora más.

No muy lejos, Hermione se encontraba en su cama con los ojos cerrados, pero no durmiendo. Estaba pensando en el rubio, y en lo que le había dicho, no había evaluado sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas y luego se había arrepentido. Draco no tenía porque saber que ella no había dado su primer beso, y tampoco debió mencionar que no deseaba que fuese producto de una apuesta. ¡Al rubio no debía importarle! Hermione dio una vuelta en la cama y se cubrió con una almohada el rostro.

-¡Solo te falto decirle que en otra circunstancia si le besarías!- exclamo la castaña, amortiguando el ruido con la almohada.

-¿Qué me está pasando? No debería darle tanta importancia a Malfoy.- se dijo a sí misma, se sentía confundida, con Draco se sentía bien, se sentía cómoda. No como antes, que no podía verlo sin desear discutir con él. Simplemente, le agradaba, le agradaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

"Cuando quieres realmente una cosa, el universo conspira para ayudarte a conseguirla."

Paulo Cohelo

…

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Qué traerá la llegada de Krum?

PD Si os ha gustado el capitulo no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario y seguir la historia. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

Capitulo 7

Muy temprano la siguiente mañana cierto rubio se removía incómodo en la cama. Cuando consiguió dormir, la noche era muy entrada y los chicos seguían haciendo ciertos ruidos. A pesar del cansancio, el desagrado consiguió dormir algunas horas rodeado de los leones. Su cuerpo, como resorte, cayó de pie cuando dieron las cinco y cuarto, los demás dormían e internamente el rubio lo agradecía. ¡Lo que menos deseaba era verse rodeado de los Gryffindors!

\- ¡Aléjate!- escucho a alguien decir con voz somnolienta Draco, se asomó aún medio adormilado. El silencio lleno el cuarto, había poca iluminación y cierto reguero de botellas y cartas en el medio.

\- Mama...papa...- escucho el rubio, se acercó a la cama contigua y movió el mosquitero observando con el ceño fruncido a Potter. El pelinegro se removió, y volvió a hablar entre dientes "Papa...". Draco no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Potter, a pesar de todo el odio que creía tenerle.

\- Todos luchamos nuestras propias batallas...- susurró Draco antes de irse hacía el baño; media hora más tarde estaba con su uniforme. Se detuvo a acomodarse el cabello, cosa completamente innecesario y salió del cuarto. Estaba pronto a salir cuando una voz le detuvo.

\- Malfoy... ¿Por que te vas tan temprano?- cuestionó Harry tallándose los ojos, se asomó fuera de su cama con su pijama de rallas azules y con el cabello completamente desordenado.

\- No tengo porque explicarte.- siseo Draco con mal semblante.

\- Intentaba ser amable.- sentenció Harry rodando los ojos y dispuesto a irse al baño.

-Potter...que tengas buen día.- sentenció Draco antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. El pelinegro se detuvo sorprendido, habían sido las palabras más extrañas y más amables que Malfoy le hubiese dicho durante toda su vida.

-Después de todo...quizás si tenga arreglo.- susurró Harry antes de introducirse al baño.

Draco bajo las escaleras a paso acelerado, llego a la sala común de los leones y lanzó una mirada por el lugar. La chimenea estaba ardiendo, lo que le indicaba que alguien estaba allí. Miro intrigado, y termino viendo una cabellera pelirroja. Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en posición india y la mirada perdida entre las llamas. Draco la observo en silencio, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La pelirroja no parecía enterarse de la presencia del rubio, pero este se percató del tenue sollozo que inundaba el lugar.

Fue aquel sollozo débil el que consiguió llamar la antecion de Malfoy, se detuvo intrigado. Arrugo el gesto y soltó un suspiro, pese a ser un Malfoy, un Slytherin, pese a que debía mostrarse sin sentimientos, sentía cierta empatía por la pelirroja. Draco dio algunos pasos hasta acercarse a Weasley y se dejó caer a su lado. Ante el ruido que ocasionó, Ginny giro el rostro y seco las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Su rostro mostró sorpresa mientras recorría al chico a su lado.

\- ¿Que rayos quieres Malfoy?- cuestionó la pelirroja desconfiada.

\- No me hables así comadreja... ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- interrogó el rubio.

\- Si vas a burlarte por haberme visto llorar pierdes tu tiempo. - le advirtió Ginevra mirándo enojada a Malfoy.

\- No voy a burlarme, ni siquiera sé porque me he acercado.- sentenció Draco, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie. Ginny arrugo el entrecejo y le detuvo del brazo impidiéndole ponerse en pie.

\- Malfoy... ¿Realmente no te burlaras?- interrogó la pelirroja.

-Solo te vi llorando y...sentí empatía...quizás necesitas hablar con alguien.- susurró el rubio, era extraño hablarle así a la comadreja, pero quizás se estaba contagiando del aire de los leones.

\- Vi a Harry hablando con Cho Chang ayer...creo que...a el le gusta ella.- confesó Ginny, ni siquiera sabía porque le decía aquello a Malfoy, probablemente él no estaría muy interesado en su vida personal u en sus problemas.

\- Comadreja, no soy, quizás, el más indicado para decirte esto, pero...Potter besa el suelo donde pisas.- le dijo el rubio con sinceridad, no habría que ser muy listo para percatarse del enamoramiento que tenía el pelinegro con la comadreja menor.

\- ¿Lo crees?- cuestionó Ginny dudosa.

\- Estoy seguro, no llores por Potter, lo tienes en tu mano.- le dijo Draco lanzándole una guiñada, la pelirroja comenzó a adquirir color en las mejillas.

\- ¡Hasta donde he llegado! ¡Le estoy pidiendo consejos a Malfoy!- comentó Ginny incrédula.

-Doy buenos consejos comadreja...soy bueno en todo.- le dijo Draco lanzándole una guiñada, Ginny sonrió, no podía negar que el rubio tenía cierto encanto.

\- Eres muy pretensioso ¿Sabes?- cuestionó Ginny.

\- Solo digo la realidad...- le dijo Draco lanzándole una guiñada.

\- ¿A dónde ibas tan temprano?- interrogó la pelirroja.

\- Quería salir antes de que los Gryffindors se levanten y me miren como si fuese un extraterrestre.- le digo Draco rodando los ojos, odiaba las miradas acosadoras que le lanzaban.

\- Me agradas, Malfoy...debo admitirlo.- confesó Ginny, no sabía que podía ser agradable hablar con un Slytherin.

\- Le agrado a todas las chicas, es parte de mi encanto.- se pavoneo el pelirrubio, Ginny rodo los ojos, debía admitir también que jamás había conocido a un chico tan orgulloso y presumido.

\- Estás arruinando todo...- dijo Ginny, pero no dejo de sonreír, Draco se inclinó divertido hacía ella, la pelirroja estaba lista para golpearlo si se atrevía a realizar algún movimiento extraño.

\- Espero no volver a verte llorando.- le dije Draco, solo se había acercado para hablar en voz baja, no quería que nadie fuese a escucharle.

-Permiso...- susurró una voz luego de aclararse la garganta. Draco giro el rostro para mirar a la persona que hubo llegado aunque de antemano sabía de quién se trataba y Ginny solo levanto la mirada.

\- ¡Hermi! ¡Te estaba esperando para ir a desayunar!- le saludo Ginny sonriendo, la castaña hizo el intento de sonreír pero se sentía incómoda. No sabía el motivo, pero ver a Draco tan cerca de su amiga le había provocado un sentimiento de desagrado en la boca del estomago.

\- Vamos, muero de hambre.- dijo la castaña, intentaba sonar casual. Sus ojos huían de la mirada grisácea de Malfoy, quien la recorría de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada.

\- Te veré luego, Malfoy.- susurró Ginny poniéndose en pie, Draco le imito de inmediato.

\- Voy al comedor así que...- comenzó a decir Draco acomodándose la camisa.

\- ¡Ven con nosotras entonces!- exclamó Ginny, Draco miro a Hermione evaluando su reacción. La castaña volvió a sentirse incómoda. ¿Por qué Ginny trataba tan bien a Malfoy? ¿Se habían hecho amiguitos?

\- Si me ven con ustedes...- comenzó a decir Draco.

-No seas idiota...a esta hora casi todos duermen aún.- sentenció Ginny rodando los Draco.

-Podría ir entonces...si a Granger no le molesta.- comentó Draco fijando sus ojos en Hermione, la castaña sintió un extraño nerviosismo que no tardó en ignorar.

\- Puedes venir...da igual.- susurró Hermione, se sentía molesta, y no sabía el motivo; además, se llevaba bien con Draco no sabía porque de momento se sentía enojada.

Los tres salieron de la torre a paso lento, la pelirroja iba hablando de varias cosas, la revista de Rita Seeker entre ellas. Draco en silencio observaba las escaleras o los cuadros mientras Hermione finguia escuchar a la pelirroja. Seguía inmersa en sus cuestionamientos, no sabiendo porque motivo le incomodó la posición tan cercana en la cual encontró al rubio y a su amiga.

\- ¡Chicos olvide algo en mi cuarto!- exclamó Ginny a mitad de camino, los dos compañeros se detuvieron ante su repentina exclamación.

\- ¡Espérenme aquí! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!- gritó la pelirroja volviendo sobre sus pies.

\- ¡Nos adelantaremos!- le gritó Hermione, la pelirroja asintió sin mirarle y siguió caminando de prisa hacía la torre.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el ambiente entre ambos. Draco suspiró sintiendo como el olor a vainilla que desprendía la castaña inundaba sus fosas nasales. Recorrió su gesto y se percató de que estaba huyendo de su mirada. Hermione por su parte notaba la impertinente mirada, pero no deseaba ponerle atención a la misma.

-Tú me debes algo, ratona.- le dijo Draco dando un paso para acercarse.

\- Si te refieres al beso de ayer...ya cumplí mi parte.- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

\- Si, pero sabes que era otro tipo de beso el que quería.- se atrevió a comentar Draco, Hermione sintió como los nervios la arropaban.

\- Que pena.- comentó con cierto sarcasmo Hermione.

\- Te notó enojada, distante. ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó Draco.

-Si, no pasa nada.- susurró Hermione huyendo de sus ojos.

\- Te ves linda hoy. - susurró Draco dando un paso hacía ella, Hermione le miro sorprendida e intrigada.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me alagas? - interrogó

\- ¿No puedo hacerte un cumplido, ratona de biblioteca?- cuestionó con burla Draco.

\- Un cumplido proveniente de ti es como una granada.- respondió Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- Me parece que amaneciste de un humor horrible. ¿Tuviste pesadillas?- cuestionó Draco, le extrañaba la actitud de Granger, era ella quien solía ser amable con él, en estos últimos días le había mostrado que no lo odiaba como solía asegurar.

-Amanecí muy bien. Por cierto. ¿Que hacías con Gin está mañana?- interrogó Hermione mientras comenzaban a andar hacia el gran salón.

\- No es algo de tu interés ¿O te importa con quién hablo o dejó de hablar?- cuestionó el rubio levantando una ceja.

\- En realidad me importa Ginny.- sentenció Hermione, deseaba convencerse de sus propias palabras.

\- ¿De verdad come libros? ¿No me estás mintiendo? ¿No será que estás celosa?- se burló Draco

\- ¿Celosa yo? ¡Para nada!- exclamó Hermione soltando una carcajada, internamente no sabía que era aquella avalancha de sentimientos.

\- ¡Bromeaba ratona! Sé que no lo estás. De todos modos, solo hablábamos de Potter...- comentó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿De Harry? ¿Haces de consejero ahora?- interrogó la castaña.

\- Soy bueno en todo ¿No te lo había dicho?- cuestionó Draco.

\- Olvidaba que eres un presumido.- comentó Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- Granger...- le detuvo Draco, estaban por llegar al gran salón, y si llegaban no podrían seguir juntos, porque el rubio no podía ser visto hablando con la castaña. Sus amigos le reclamarían, e incluso podría llegar a oídos de sus padres que estaba hablando con una sangre sucia.

\- ¿Qué?- cuestionó Hermione observando la mano con la cual el rubio le detuvo, él le soltó de inmediato y ella solo pudo pensar que le producía asco tocarle.

\- Gracias por el chocolate del otro día...estaba delicioso.- susurró Draco, en realidad solo le había detenido porque deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella, el chocolate era solo una excusa para poder observarla durante un tiempo considerable.

\- No ha sido nada, creí que te vendría bien algo dulce.- confesó Hermione.

\- Me alegro verte allí en la enfermería...aunque sé que no fuiste a verme.- sé sincero el rubio, Hermione mordió su labio inferior, aquella no era la verdad. La verdad era que había ido allí solo porque deseaba comprobar que el rubio se encontraba en perfecto estado. ¡No se conformaba con que le dijesen que estaba bien!

\- Me alegro saber que estabas bien...Hogwarts sin ti sería extraño.- le contestó Hermione sonriendo, no podía negar que el rubio daba cierta gracia al colegio. ¡Hogwarts no sería Hogwarts sin Malfoy!

\- Lo se...y tu vida sin mí sería aburrida.- alardeó Draco dando un paso más cerca de la castaña, esta no se percató de su movimiento porque estaba incredula, y ligeramente indignada por su comentario.

\- No te creas tan importante, Malfoy.- le dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.

\- Pensé que estábamos en la misma condición. Parece que no. Es que mi vida sin ti sería muy aburrida come libros...- le dijo el rubio, estaban a pocos metros de distancia, Hermione no fue consciente de la poca distancia que les separaba hasta que el rubio hubo terminado sus palabras.

\- Conserva la distancia Malfoy...- le advirtió Granger, el rubio sonrío pero permaneció inmóvil. Apenas una línea casi invisible separaba sus cuerpos. Hermione era consciente de ello, y Draco también lo era.

\- ¿Nerviosa come libros?- interrogó Draco.

\- Jamás me pondrías nerviosa.- comentó Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- Quiero probarte lo contrario.- susurró Draco y sin previo aviso le sujetó de la cintura y atrapó sus labios. Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos y le empujó, no logro separar al rubio de su cuerpo; este con firmeza e intensidad le besaba. Viéndose completamente indefensa, simplemente mordió enojada el labio del rubio, Draco se separó de inmediato.

\- ¡Hurón idiota!- le gritó Granger, Draco todavía estaba sorprendido por el mordisco que le había propinado cuando recibió aquella bofetada que dejó los cinco dedos de la castaña en su mejilla.

\- Granger...no me intimidas...- susurró el rubio sonriendo antes de volver a atraerla hacía él con fuerza. Hermione interpuso sus manos pero no logro impedir que sus labios terminasen chocando.

Draco sonrió aún sintiendo la resistencia de la castaña, tal resistencia duro algunos segundos. Cuando Hermione fue consciente de que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder y a reaccionar ante el tacto del rubio le propino un golpe con su rodilla en su entrepierna. Inmediatamente Draco le soltó y se quejó a causa del dolor.

\- Nunca vuelvas a acercarte. Eres...un idiota...- le injurio Granger molesta antes de salir apresurada hacía el gran salón. Su cuerpo temblaba de enojo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que sus labios se quejaban deseosos de seguir sintiendo los del rubio sobre los de ella.

\- Buen día.- le saludo Neville cuando se siento en la mesa, pero la castaña estaba tan enojada que no escucho al pelinegro. No podía dejar de pensar que Draco Malfoy acababa de besarle a la fuerza, jamás pensó que su primer beso sería de aquella manera y mucho menos con el rubio.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione?- insistió Neville arrugando el gesto.

\- Si...- susurró la castaña sin escucharle en realidad mientras comenzaba a servir sus alimentos. Su mirada viajó hacia la puerta del gran salón y vio allí a Draco. El rubio le miro tan pronto entro, la castaña se esperaba una mirada enojada pero solo recibió una guiñada y aquello consiguió enojarla aún más.

\- Idiota...- susurró enojada, Neville a su lado le miraba intrigado.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- ¡Estoy bien, Neville!- gritó exasperada, luego fue consciente de su repentino arrebato.

\- Lo siento, creo que estoy algo estresica.- declaró Hermione avergonzada, había llamado la atención de varios compañeros que también comían su desayuno temprano.

\- Tranquila, no importa...- susurro Neville dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- Neville tú... ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?- interrogó Hermione nerviosa; el pelinegro se puso rojo y lanzó una mirada hacía la mesa de los Raveclaw.

\- Una vez bese a una Ravenclaw.- declaró el pelinegro nervioso.

\- ¿Y cómo es? Quiero decir ¿Que sentiste? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te sudaron las manos? ¿Te tembló el cuerpo?- cuestionó Hermione con rapidez, el pelinegro cada vez estaba más sonrojado.

\- ¿Por que me preguntas esas cosas Hermione? Es...extraño.- sentenció Neville sintiendo que no soportaba la vergüenza. Hermione se percató de la intensidad de su pregunta y decidió tranquilizarse.

\- Lo siento, es...es que una amiga...muy cercana...

\- ¿Ginny?- cuestionó Neville.

-No...otra amiga. Ella...un chico, al cual ella odia con todo su corazón y al cual no puede ver en pintura porque realmente le resulta muy desagradable y...

-Un chico que no le gusta.- sentenció el pelinegro al percatarse de que la castaña seguiría abundando en lo mismo.

-Exacto, un chico que le desagrada, pues...él...la beso. Y claro ella se resistió e incluso le golpeó pero...

\- ¿Pero que?- cuestionó Neville intrigado.

\- Pero...ella me estaba contando que...que sintió deseos de que le siguiese besando y yo realmente no sabía qué decirle porque ella dice que le odia y no tiene sentido que le guste y...

\- Quizás simplemente sintió atracción hacia él. O quizás no lo odia como te dice sino que a escondido esa atracción detrás del odio.- le dijo Neville tomando de su zumo; ahora que no hablaban de ninguno de los dos el pelinegro se sentía cómodo.

\- No, ella lo odia...- dijo Hermione segura.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? No es como si fueses tú.- dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No, bueno, es que ella siempre ha dicho que lo odia.- comentó Hermione nerviosa.

\- Cuando yo bese a aquella chica...recuerdo que no sentí nada...fue solo...un intercambio extraño de saliva...porque no me gustaba. Si el chico no le gustara...ella no sentiría nada.- le dijo Neville, sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero la castaña estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para percatarse.

¿Me gusta Malfoy? Se preguntó mentalmente, rechazó rápidamente la pregunta respondiéndose a si misma que eso era imposible. "Era mi primer beso, Malfoy es un experto en eso, probablemente por eso me gustó que me besara. ¿A quien no le gustaría un beso del desteñido? ¡Por algo tiene fama de Casanova!" Se consoló la castaña mentalmente, no aceptaría otra teoría distinta a la que ella misma acababa de plantearse.

La mirada de Hermione viajó hacia la mesa Slytherin y se posó en el rubio, este le quedaba de frente, pero no le miraba. Draco se hallaba mirando sus alimentos y cuestionándose porque se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. "¡No debí besarla!" se repetía una y otra vez el rubio. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras le miraba, no entendía porque, pero no podía negar que aquel beso, que nunca respondió, le había agradado. "No se trata del. Es solo un beso." Se consoló la castaña.

\- ¡Hermione!- el saludo de Harry le saco de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro venía en compañía de Ginny.

\- Buenos dias, Harry...- saludo Hermione y decidio que no volveria a mirar hacia la mesa Slytherin.

Continuara...

¿Que os ha parecido?


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Meg: ¡Hola! Jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado a medida que avance. Besos

Crazzy76: ¡Hello! Que bueno que te guste! He tardado un poquiiitoo en actualizar jejjee he estado bien ocupada con los estudios, pero intentaré no demorar tanto. Besos

Eres mi Amortentia

-Esto no está saliendo bien.- se lamentaba Hermione mientras observaba como Ron intentaba ejecutar aquel hechizo de aturdimiento. Llevaban una hora en dicha tarea y pronto tendrían que irse a tomar la clase de Pociones y no habían obtenido avance alguno. El pelirrojo soltó un bufido cansado y se dejo caer en la grama dramáticamente.

-¡Olvídalo, Mione! ¡Es como el "Wingardium Leviosa"!- se quejo el pelirrojo haciendo un esfuerzo por pronunciar incorrectamente aquel hechizo que en primer año le había parecido lo más difícil del mundo.

-Es cuestión de concentración pelirrojo, inténtalo una vez más.- le alentó la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa, Ron levanto la mirada, suspiro y se puso en pie dispuesto a realizar un último intento antes de que tuviesen que irse a la clase de pociones.

Estaba a punto de levantar su varita dispuesto a pronunciar las palabras pertinentes cuando una cubeta llena de un extraño liquido amarillento cayó sobre él y seguido otro cayó sobre Hermione. Ambos Gryffindors se giraron buscando a los causantes de tal acto encontrándose con un grupo de tres serpientes que no paraban de reírse. "Malfoy" siseo Hermione enojada lanzando una mirada asesina al rubio que muerto de la risa se apretaba el estomago, junto a el Parkinson y Nott.

-¿Te parece gracioso hurón?- cuestiono enojada Hermione, mientras se sacudía el liquido de sobre su cabello, sea lo que fuese comenzaba a adquirir una forma pegajosa y un olor desagradable.

-A mí me lo parece ratona de biblioteca.- se burlo el rubio inclinándose ligeramente de Parkinson, la morena levanto una de sus cejas esperando la respuesta de la leona.

-¡Eres insoportable!- le grito Hermione

-¡Prometiste guardar la paz, Malfoy! ¡De esta no te salvas!- le amenazo Ronald dando un paso hacia el rubio, este retrocedió de manera automática y llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sujetando su varita.

-No me asustas, Weasley.- se burlo el rubio.

-Tienes que llegar a dormir…- le advirtió Ron deteniendo sus pasos y sonriendo de manera victoriosa.

La sonrisa en los labios Draco no tardo en desaparecer, en su afán de molestar a la leona, y de paso,obtener su atención, ya que esta, no se había percatado de que llevaba unos treinta minutos a poca distancia del, había olvidado que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de los leones por tiempo indefinido. Hermione no tardo en percatarse del cambio en la actitud de Malfoy y levanto una ceja, era muy curioso ver a Malfoy sin respuesta o sorprendido.

-¿Te mordiste la lengua serpiente?- interrogo Hermione levantando una ceja, ya no le importaba estar cubierta de aquel liquido viscoso, sabía que tendría el espacio y el momento para desquitarse.

-Te podría morder la tuya.- siseo Malfoy mirándola intensamente, todos pensaron que estaba simplemente amenazándola, excepto Hermione. El comentario solo trajo a su memoria el beso que el rubio, a la fuerza, le había dado. Draco sonrió ante el silencio de la leona, sabía que le había desarmado y sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

-¡Límpiense gatitos! A Snape no le gusta que le hagan esperar.- se burlo Draco echando a andar hacia el salón de pociones, Ronald lo miro enojado mientras el grupo se alejaba. Hermione les siguió con la mirada y sacudió su cabeza intentado olvidar aquel tonto beso, del cual trataba de convencerse, no había significado nada para ella.

-¿Un hechizo de limpieza funcionara?- cuestiono el pelirrojo sacudiendo sus manos. Hermione suspiro, no estaba completamente segura,pero podría intentarlo; levanto su varita, apunto a su amigo,pero al realizar el hechizo solo consiguió que el liquido pegajoso comenzase a adquirir un tono verde oscuro

-¿Qué rayos?- exclamo el pelirrojo.

-Mejor vamos a la torre Gryffindor a darnos un baño.- sentencio la castaña rendida, salieron presurosos hacia la torre. Internamente Ronald planeaba su desquite, mientras Hermione se repetía que definitivamente no podría, jamás y nunca, gustarle Draco Malfoy, porque era el ser mas idiota del mundo.

-¡Primero me gusta un elfo antes que Malfoy!- sentencio la castaña mientras se restregaba el cabello bajo la ducha, y por enésima vez se repetía cuan desagradable le parecía el rubio de plateados ojos.

\- ¿Qué les ocurrió?- cuestiono Harry mientras caminaba de prisa hacia el salón del profesor, se había encontrado con sus amigos cuando venía de camino. Había estado hablando con Ginny cerca de la biblioteca y había olvidado por completo que tenía clase de Pociones.

-Larga historia…- siseo Hermione recordando el suceso.

\- Detesto Pociones.- susurro Ronald mientras Hermione abría la puerta del aula, el silencio en el salón no se hizo esperar.

El profesor Snape estaba cual alto delante de los estudiantes, estaba apenas iniciando su monólogo cuando los tres Gryffindors habían realizado su aparición. La mirada penetrante del profesor de pociones consiguió intimidar a los tres jóvenes, estos solo entraron en silencio y tomaron asiento en la mesa de adelante. Hermione no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a aquella mesa que estaba dos mesas por detrás. Allí, vio a Draco mirándola fijamente, pero intento no prestarle demasiada importancia.

-Como decía, antes de ser irrespetuosamente interrumpido, estarán realizando una poción de amor llamada "Amortentia". Decía que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, está autorizado a sacar fuera del aula la poción. Mucho menos darla a beber a alguien, el uso indebido de la misma ameritara una sanción muy desagradable.- advirtió el profesor lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia.

-Como si quisiéramos sacarla…- siseo Ron rodando los ojos, Hermione le dio un codazo y Snape le miro con desagrado.

-Harán grupos de tres…yo los estaré dividiendo. Weasley, Nott y Crabbe. Bronw, Parkinson y Goyle. Longbotton, Zabinni y Greengrass. Potter, Granger y Malfoy…- y Snape siguió repartiendo grupos pero para cierta castaña todo se había detenido ante la mención del rubio de cabellos rubios.

-No puede ser…- susurro Malfoy sintiendo que le arrojaban un hechizo, lo menos conveniente en ese preciso instante era tener que ser compañero de los Gryffindors.

-¡A trabajar!- sentencio Snape sentándose en su silla.

Draco se puso en pie de mala manera y se acerco al espacio seleccionado por los leones, no tenía pensado ayudarles, además, sabía que Hermione se encontraba doblemente molesta. Primero, por haberle robado dos besos y segundo por bañarla de aquel liquido hace algunos minutos atrás. Hermione comenzó rápidamente hacer la lista de ingredientes mientras Harry a su lado leía por encima de su hombro.

-Esto es todo…hay unos en aquel estante de allá, Harry.- le dijo la castaña señalando uno de los estantes a su derecha, el pelinegro asintió y tras memorizar algunos ingredientes se alejo a buscarlos. Hermione mordió su labio inferior al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella, pero decidida a no dejarse intimidar se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-Hay pétalos de rosas secos en el estante de allá. ¿Podrías traerlos?- cuestiono Hermione mientras acomodaba el caldero donde prepararía la poción. El rubio se movió de su posición y dio un paso hacia la castaña, Hermione noto su movimiento y levanto la mirada percatándose de que el rubio ahora se hallaba a su lado, apenas separado por menos de un metro.

-¿Cuántos?- cuestiono Draco sonriendo, Hermione se perdió en su mirada gris durante un segundo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello hasta que el rubio se aclaro la garganta y levanto una de sus cejas.

-Doce…doce pétalos.- susurro huyendo de aquellos ojos.

-Por cierto…- susurro Draco llamando su atención, Hermione volvió a mirarle.

-Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello lleno de baba de troll.- se burlo el rubio antes de seguir andando, Hermione le fulmino con la mirada y deseo arrojarle el caldero. Haciendo uso de su autocontrol simplemente tomo un largo respiro e ignoro todo deseo que conllevase a golpear al hurón desteñido.

-Aquí está todo, Hermi.- le dijo Harry depositando los ingredientes sobre la mesa, Draco había regresado rápidamente y había dejado los pétalos sobre la mesa sin hacer ningún ruido.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, Hermione se dedicaba a preparar la poción, Harry leía los pasos por eso de hacer algo. Y Draco estaba de pie mirando lo que hacia la castaña, cuando Snape pasaba, el rubio fingía hacer alguna recomendación para que fuese menos obvio que su trabajo era nulo. Al paso de un tiempo considerable, Hermione comenzaba a creer que la poción estaba defectuosa. Le olía extraña, no era el olor que había esperado hallar en aquella poción.

-¡Esta mal!- sentencio Hermione llevándose las manos al cabello luego de acomodarse por tercera vez las mangas de la camisa. Draco arrugo el entrecejo y se acerco a oler, no tardo en cerrar los ojos ante el agradable olor que percibió.

-Está perfecto…- susurro, las palabras habían salido de sus labios antes de que fuese consciente de lo que decía. Hermione arrugo el entrecejo confundida, Harry levanto una ceja al ver la expresión de agrado que descansaba en el rostro del rubio.

-Yo creo que está bien ¿A qué te huele Draco?- cuestiono Harry, mas por sacarle conversación que por interés.

-No es de tu interés.- sentencio el rubio de mala manera.

-No seas tan idiota, a mi me huele a tarta de melaza, al palo de mi escoba de Quiddich y a…frambuesas.- susurro Harry cerrando los ojos para captar mejor el olor que desprendía.

-No está mal entonces…- susurro Hermione arrugando el entrecejo.

-Tu turno Malfoy ¿A qué te huele?- insistió Harry.

-Solo si Granger lo dice…- susurro Draco fijando sus grises ojos en Draco.

\- A…a mi me huele a pergaminos y a libros viejos…- sentencio Hermione escondiendo su mirada.

\- ¿Solo eso?- cuestiono Harry confundido.

-Y…creo que huele al cabello de Krum pero…probablemente sean cosas mías.- mintió Hermione mientras fingía acercarse a oler la poción. En ese preciso momento Ginny llamo a Harry, el pelinegro se disculpo rápidamente y se asomo a la puerta para hacer caso a la pelirroja, recibiendo una mirada de desagrado del profesor Snape.

-A mi me huele a tierra húmeda, a libros viejos…a rata de biblioteca…- siseo Draco inclinándose hacia la poción, consiguiendo estar más cerca de Hermione. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña, pero decidió que no haría caso al mismo, e ignoro completamente que aquello hubiese ocurrido.

-¿Quieres que crea eso?- pregunto Hermione rodando los ojos.

-No, no te he dicho que lo creas.- susurro Draco

-No lo creería de todas formas.- sentencio la castaña.

-Yo tampoco creo que la poción te huela a Krum.- sentencio el rubio, extendió su mano dispuesto a sujetar el brazo de la castaña para que le mirara, pero a medio camino se arrepintió y termino simplemente cerrando su puño.

-No tienes que creerme.- sentencio la leona sin dejar de mirar la poción, sí, le olía a pergaminos, a libros y a la sala Gryffindor, pero había un tercer olor extraño, olía como a menta mezclado con un olor fuerte de fondo. No lograba identificar donde lo había olido antes, pero sabía que no era la primera vez que sus fosas nasales estaban expuestas al agradable y delicioso aroma.

-Voy a acompañar a Gin a la enfermería, dice que no se siente bien.- les aviso Harry, Snape estaba en las mesas de atrás revisando las pociones.

-Snape se enfadara…- susurro Hermione.

-Me habré ido para cuando llegue aquí.- susurro el pelinegro.

-Anda…te cubro.- susurro la castaña, el pelirrojo salió corriendo antes de que el profesor fuese a percatarse.

-¿Piensas mentir por Potter?- interrogo Draco levantando una ceja.

-No es tu asunto.- susurró hostilmente la castaña mientras volvía su atención a la poción.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?- se atrevió a preguntar Malfoy.

\- ¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?- cuestiono Hermione.

-En realidad no.- comento Draco fingiendo que estaba pensativo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Tienes amnesia?- interrogo Hermione levantando una de sus cejas.

-¿Qué te tiene tan enojada? ¿La baba de Troll o…lo otro?- insinuó el rubio inclinando sus codos en la mesa, Hermione le volvió a fulminar con la mirada y deseo golpearle; pero se limito a cerrar los ojos y volver a mirar la poción.

-¿Piensas ignorarme?- insistió el rubio.

-No tengo por qué hablar contigo.- sentencio Granger.

-No puedes ignorarme…- volvió a hablar el rubio en apenas un susurro, pero comenzando a impacientarse.

-Si puedo, mirame hacerlo.- se burlo la castaña sin prestarle atención. Una mano sujeto su brazo derecho impidiendo que siguiese revolviendo la poción; Hermione levanto los ojos hasta mirar aquella mano pálida que sin presión alguna sujetaba su brazo.

-No me gusta que me ignoren.- le dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente.

-Ese…no es mi problema.- siseo la castaña sacudiendo su brazo, Draco bufo.

-¿Por qué el enojo? La baba no fue tan grave, ya estas limpia.- se encogió de hombros el rubio mientras rodaba los ojos. Le enojaba ser ignorado, pero no era eso lo que mas le importaba; lo que le enojaba era que precisamente ella le estuviese ignorando. Porque comenzaba a ser muy importante en su vida, pese a todo lo que sus padres pensasen sobre la pureza de sangre y todo ese mal rollo, el rubio no podia evitar sentir algo por la leona de ojos miel y cabello castaño. Tantos años colocando esos sentimientos bajo candado y que al final no pudiese simplemente ignorarlos le hacia sentir vulnerable.

\- Cierto. La baba ya la quite. Pero, el desagradable sabor de tu boca sobre la mía, no.- sentencio Hermione lanzándole una mirada enojada y volviendo a centrarse en la poción. Draco bajo la mirada, aquel habia sido un golpe bajo y no lo había esperado, pero no se dejaría intimidar por la Gryffindor. ¡Ella no le humillaria de aquella forma!

-¿Desagradable? Eres muy mala mintiendo.- se pavoneo.

-Si no quieres creerme.- comento Hermione encogiéndose de hombros, ella misma comenzaba a creer que sus mentiras eran un asco, pero no lo aceptaría, por mas que su subconsciente tuviese una lucha interna con ella misma.

-Entonces…desagradable. ¿Hubieses preferido que te besara Krum?- cuestiono el rubio, se sentía enojado e indignado, pero la frialdad de sus palabras cubrían todo vestigio de sentimiento que quisiese salir a flote.

-Mil veces.- sentencio Granger sin mirarle, Draco tiro firmemente del brazo de la leona consiguiendo que quedasen a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se miraban como años atrás, retándose en silencio, siendo interrumpidos al percatarse que habían llamado la atención de la mesa contigua. Draco le solto del brazo, pero siguieron observándose.

-Pero fui yo quien lo hizo…dicen que el primer beso no se olvida. - se pavoneo Draco

-Me asegurare de olvidarlo…- comento Hermione sin bajar la mirada, no aceptaría jamas, que el rubio tenia una pizca de razón.

-Granger…- susurro Draco, entre el olor de la amortentia que estaba a poca distancia y los ojos color miel de la castaña que estaba exactamente delante suyo, se sentía embriagado. No circulaban por su cabeza pensamientos claros, así que se inclino hacia Hermione y esta no tardo en sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a sentir extrañas sensaciones que no debería sentir hacia el rubio de plateados.

-Distancia Malfoy…- le advirtió Granger, pero pese a sus palabras, no hizo nada para alejarlo.

-Eres mi amortentia…- susurro Draco y se alejó. Hermione le miraba sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, porque Snape hizo aparición dispuesto a comprobar como había quedado la poción de los jóvenes.

-¿Y el joven Potter?- interrogo el profesor observando el caldero.

-Tuvo que ir al baño…- le excuso Hermione.

-Bien. Veamos.- comento Snape dejando de prestar atención a los jóvenes para centrarse en el líquido que contenía el caldero.

Hermione estaba al lado derecho de Snape, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el rubio que estaba a la izquierda del mismo. No tendría por qué importarle sus comentarios, pero le importaban. No sabía el motivo, pero su corazón se había acelerado cuando él se hubo acercado y esa repulsión que solía sentir no estaba…eso le aterrorizaba. "Eres mi amortentia…" se repitió en su subconsciente y Hermione sintió que se odiaba a si misma cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia el rubio nuevamente.

Draco nunca levanto la mirada, se sentía nervioso, no había planeado aquellas palabras y sentía que había desnudado su alma delante de la persona equivocada. ¡Hermione le odiaba después de todo! Y si no le odiaba antes, luego de aquel beso, si lo hacía. Draco suspiro exasperado mientras escuchaba a Snape felicitar a Hermione, el profesor de giro a mirarle pero el rubio seguía con la vista clavada en la madera de la mesa.

\- Está perfecta...me sorprende que un trabajo entre Graffindors y Slytherins salga bien.- comentó Snape antes de irse hacía su asiento y exclamar "Termino la clase"

No hubo acabado sus palabras cuando Draco ya había tomado su libro de pociones y salido casi huyendo del salón. Hermione le observó salir apresurado, mordió su labio inferior y dio un paso dispuesta a seguirle, pero no tardó en detenerse, sujetando el borde de la madera en un intento de contener sus impulsos. "Fue solo un tonto comentario. Seguramente algo trama." Se consoló la leona sintiendo como su corazón latía acelerado, pero intentando ignorar aquel latido desbocado.

\- ¿A donde fue Harry, Mione?- le preguntó Ronald acercándose.

\- Al parecer Ginny se sentía mal, Harry fue a acompañarle a la enfermería.- le explicó Granger, Ron abría sus ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Por que no me dijo? Es mi hermana pequeña.- exclamó el pelirrojo arrugando el entrecejo.

\- No lo sé, no me explico...solo se fue.- se encogió de hombros la castaña.

\- ¿Vamos a la enfermería entonces?- interrogo el pelirrojo.

\- Claro...vamos...- susurró Hermione.

\- Por cierto, tengo un plan para vengarnos de Malfoy...- le dijo Ron mientras salían del aula.

...

Continuara

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Comentarios?


	9. Chapter 9

Yes yes! Llevo mucho sin actualizar! He estado bien busy! Pero aquí está la continuación besos!

* * *

Capitulo 9

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, la sala Griffindor estaba al tope, a tal extremo que Hermione había decidido encerrarse en su cuarto con Ginny. La pelirroja había estado mareada hace algunas horas pero una poción fue suficiente para que se sintiese mejor; al parecer no había sido nada grave. Ginny estaba tomando astronomía ese año así que Hermione le estaba ayudando con a aprobar.

\- ¿Has notado el cambio en Malfoy?- cuestionó Ginny luego de algunos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Hermione se había centrado en su lectura mientras la pelirroja terminaba la suya. La castaña sacó los ojos del libro y no pudo evitar sentir un ardor en todo su cuerpo, símbolo de cólera, al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

\- ¿Cambiado? Me parece el mismo hurón de siempre.- contestó la castaña rodando los ojos.

\- A mi no. Incluso se ha comportado amable está mañana. Normalmente los chicos de aquí no dan buenos consejos.- comentó la pelirroja pensativa, realmente estaba agradecida del rubio de plateados ojos y bonita sonrisa.

\- Ten cuidado Ginny, no olvides que es una serpiente.- le comentó Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- Empiezo a creer que cabe la posibilidad de que no todos sean lo que aparentan.- comentó la pelirroja pensativa.

\- Malfoy solo tuvo un arranque de amabilidad, probablemente estaba aún medio dormido.- comentó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

\- O...quizás no es tan malo como aparenta.- sentenció la pelirroja.

\- Mejor sigue estudiando, la poción de Pomfrey tiene que estar provocando que delires.- comentó Hermione riéndose.

\- ¿Por qué finges? Sé que piensas igual que yo.- se quejó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Yo? Ginny, Malfoy es el mismo de siempre, esta mañana me arrojó una cubeta llena de babas de troll...si llamas cambio a eso: creo que tienes mal definido el concepto.- sentenció la castaña recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana.

\- Dije que podría no ser tan malo, pero eso no cambia que sea Malfoy.- sentenció la pelirroja dando por zanjado el tema.

\- ¿Por qué hablamos de Malfoy? - cuestionó Hermione cuando cayó en cuenta de la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo.

\- No lo sé, quizás porque...te le quedas mirando en el desayuno, y a veces te veo mirándole cuando lo encontramos en los pasillos...y yo pensé que quizás...- comenzó a enumerar la pelirroja.

\- ¿Que dices? ¿Estás enloqueciendo?- cuestionó la castaña exaltada.

-No lo niegues, Mione. También pienso que Malfoy es lindo, y sexy, así que no sería de sorprender que llame tu atención; también llamó la mía.- le consoló la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Ginny!- exclamó Granger abriendo enormemente los ojos.

\- ¿Qué?- interrogó la pelirroja sonriendo.

\- ¡Estás delirando! ¡Malfoy no llama mi atención!- exclamó la castaña.

\- No tienes que mentirme. No es como si te gustará, solo piensas que es sexy y disfrutas la vista...yo lo hago de vez en cuando.- sentenció Ginny antes de encogerse de hombros. Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaban, rápidamente, a adquirir un tono rosado.

\- ¡Yo no aprovechó la vista! ¿No que te gustaba Harry?- cuestionó Hermione cruzándose de brazos. La pelirroja comenzó a reír y cerró el libro de astronomía.

\- Me gusta Harry. Pero reconozco que el rubio no está nada mal; aún así, casi ni le miro...no tienes que ponerte celosa.- se burlo la pelirroja, sin ninguna mala intención, solo queriendo burlarse un rato de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡No me pongo celosa! Porque no me importa Malfoy.- declaró la castaña. Justo en ese instante una lechuza aterrizó en su ventana, Ginny corrió, tomó la carta y se la tendió a Hermione para que la leyese.

\- Es de Ron...- susurró Hermione abriéndola.

\- Lo se...- comentó Ginny sentándose junto a Hermione para leer por encima de su hombro.

Hermi...

Harry está con Neville arriba, te espero en el cuarto a las 9:00 para vengarnos del rubio.

Ron...

\- ¿rubio?- cuestionó Ginny confundida.

-Malfoy...- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa misteriosa, Ginny arrugo el gesto.

\- ¿Que le van a hacer? No quiero ser parte de eso.- dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie.

\- El rubio nos arrojó una cubeta de babas. Nosotros...le encerraremos en un armario; alguien nos dijo que le da miedo estar encerrado.- comentó Hermione riéndose.

\- Quisiera defender a Malfoy pero... se lo merece. - susurró Gin encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Faltan diez para las nueve. Debería irme.- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

\- Solo, no sean tan crueles con él.- le pidió Ginny sujetándole del brazo.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- cuestionó Hermione sorprendida.

\- ¡No me mires así! Me agrada el rubio, creo que no deberían aprovecharse de sus miedos.- comentó la pelirroja.

\- No creo que sea para tanto...- susurró Hermione, su conciencia comenzaba a reprocharle sus acciones.

\- Solo no se exageren.- le dijo Gin volviéndose a recostar. Hermione abandonó la habitación antes de que fuese a arrepentirse.

Hermione llego en muy poco tiempo al cuarto de los chicos, al cual, por supuesto, no estaba autorizada a entrar pero, siendo ella la bruja más inteligente de su generación...pudo fácilmente colarse. Al entrar vio a Harry sentando junto a Neville en una de las camas y a Ronald de pie delante de ellos.

\- ¿Todo listo?- cuestionó la castaña.

\- Cubo de heces apestosas súper listo.- le dijo Neville.

\- Armario...listo.- dijo Ron señalando el ame trecho armario de madera que estaba junto a su cama.

\- Excelente...- dijo Hermione, antes que pudiese decir más, unas pisadas anunciaron la llegada del rubio de plateados ojos. Ron y Harry corrieron a acercarse a la puerta dispuestos a sujetar a Malfoy tan pronto entrase.

El rubio estaba cansado, tenía una avalancha de pensamientos en la cabeza con respecto a sus padres y la castaña que comenzaba a gustarle demasiado. Por ese motivo, entró distraído y no se percató de la leona que estaba frente a la cama de Harry. Cuando Draco cerro la puerta, todavía sin percatarse de sus acompañantes, Ron y Harry le sujetaron de ambos brazos. El rubio se asusto y se removió inquieto.

\- Llego la noche, Malfoy...- se burlo Ron mientras sonría.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes?- cuestionó Draco intentando zafarse.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste el cubo de babas?- cuestionó Ron elevando una ceja.

-¡Solo suéltenme!- exclamó enojado Malfoy.

\- Está vez no podremos complacerte hurón.- se burló Hermione, quien había estado siguiendo los movimientos del rubio.

\- Si no me sueltan les aseguro que llamaré a...

\- ¿Vas a llamar a tu papito?- se burló Hermione, ver a la serpiente siendo acorralada era un suceso digno de mirar.

\- Esta me la pagaran.- siseo el rubio enojado.

\- Guarda esas amenazas para cuando hallábamos terminado. - se burlo Ron y sin más, el y Harry soltaron a Draco justo cuando Neville dejó caer sobre el rubio la cubeta de heces...el desagradable olor comenzó a extenderse rápidamente.

\- ¡Que asco! ¿Qué es esto?- exclamó Draco paralizado; mientras aquel extraño y apestoso líquido comenzaba a escurrir por su rostro y ropa.

\- Luego el interrogatorio.- le dijo Ron riéndose mientras entre él y Harry llevaban al rubio hacía el armario.

\- Weasley...de está no te salvas...- siseo el rubio intentando zafarse del firme agarre que ejercían sobre el ambos leones.

\- Alguien nos dijo que...te encanta estar encerrado.- se burló Ronald empujándole al armario, el rubio se tropezó por el empujón y la sorpresa. Antes que pudiese evitar que le encerraran ya se encontraba en aquel reducido espacio.

Draco se paralizó completamente, no vivía una experiencia así desde hace años. Su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente, escalofríos, miedo, sudor; sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Intentó ejercer todo el autocontrol posible, he ignorar el factor encierro, pero le fue imposible. No podía ignorar aquello, estaba aterrado.

Los leones afuera estaban riéndose, la cara de Malfoy había valido oro; Hermione intentaba reírse, pero comenzaba a preocuparle el silencio dentro del armario. No sabía si era una buena señal o no, pero sentía cierto remordiendo y cargo de consciencia... quizás se había exagerado un poco.

\- Neville acompáñame a buscar a Mclaggen...estoy seguro que nos pagará algo por permitirle ver a Malfoy en esa condición.- comentó Ron corriendo a la puerta seguido del pelinegro.

\- ¿Te molesta que salga un momento, Mione?- interrogó Harry, quién, luego de arrojar el cubo de heces se arrepintió de ser cómplice de la venganza de la castaña y el pelirrojo. Hermione quedó sola en el cuarto, luego de mirar a todos lados dio un paso hacia el armario. En ese preciso instante, Draco dio un golpe en la puerta del armario. La castaña se sobresaltó y se llevó las manos al pecho.

\- ¡Abran! ¡Me asfixio!- gritó Draco, no pudiendo controlar más el miedo que se conglomeraba en su cuerpo. Hermione extendió su varita hacía la puerta, pero rápidamente se reprendió diciéndose a si misma que debía ser un plan del rubio para ser liberado.

\- Por favor...lamento lo que les hice...necesito salir...- susurró Draco, comenzaba a sentirse débil. Hermione mordió su labio inferior y volvió a levantar su varita.

\- Por favor...Hermione. Si estás ahí...si hay alguien ahí...tengo miedo...- susurró el rubio. Aquellas palabras habían penetrado en lo profundo del pecho de Hermione, quién rápidamente deshizo el hechizo que mantenía encerrado al rubio y tiro de la puerta del armario. Draco estaba reclinado de la misma, así que al abrirla, se fue de bruces sobre Hermione llenándola del asqueroso líquido que le habían arrojado.

Hermione movió su varita limpiándoles a ambos, pero no pudo hacer nada para sacárselo de encima. El rubio tenía la respiración pesada, los ojos seguían cerrados, lágrimas manchaban sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba. Granger le vio demasiado vulnerable, comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente responsable y culpable de aquel estado. Aunque todo había sido idea de Ron, no de ella.

\- Malfoy... ¿Estás bien?- susurró Hermione asustada al no obtener reacción alguna del rubio.

\- No, todavía no tengo aire...- susurró el rubio echándose a un lado para liberar a Granger. En ese instante, Hermione supo que no mentía ni exageraba, su respiración era pesada y estaba intentando obtener más aire del necesario.

\- Draco...ya estás fuera...tranquilízate.- le dijo Hermione arrodillándose a su costado. No hubo más respuesta que la respiración pesada.

\- Por Merlin, Malfoy...- se lamentó la castaña

\- Granger...- susurró Draco tras algunos segundos, comenzando a respirar más despacio, pero de manera irregular.

-Lo siento, se nos pasó la mano.- se disculpó Hermione, no quería reconocerlo, pero no podía negar lo evidente.

\- Granger...¿Quieres saber que no se olvida además del primer beso?- cuestionó Draco abriendo sus ojos para mirar fijamente a la leona que se había arrodillado e inclinado hacia él preocupada.

\- Malfoy no hagas que desee volver a meterte al armario.- le amenazo la Gryffindor encolerizada mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- ¿No lo sabes?- insistió el rubio.

-¿Que? Ilumíname gran Malfoy.- comentó con sarcasmo Granger.

\- El segundo beso.- sentenció Draco y la tomo de la nuca acercándola hacía él, chocando sus labios con los de ella. Hermione soltó un quejido de agrado, el cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. La leona intentó separarse, y tras algunos segundos de forcejeo lo consiguió; el rubio seguía tendido en el suelo y Hermione de rodillas, entre paralizada y encolerizada.

\- Ahora si te meto al armario...- dijo Hermione enojada, estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando...

-Por si olvidas el primero y el segundo...- insistió el rubio, mientras volvía tomarle de la nuca y atrapaba sus labios intensamente. Hermione interpuso sus manos como acto reflejo, estaba desprevenida a causa del primer beso que le había dejado con las defensas bajas, pero aún tenía cierto sentido de alerta.

Granger estaba por golpearle cuando sintió como una lengua se introducía en su boca; no tuvo la osadía de impedirle la entrada. Pese a que estuviese forcejeando con el rubio, había permitido, sin poner resistencia, que aquel intruso se colase en su boca...y para su desgracia...le agradó que aquello ocurriese. La castaña detuvo el forcejeo por un instante, sorprendida por el invasor, y aún más sorprendida al percatarse de que estaba disfrutando aquel beso. Por un segundo, estuvo a punto de responder el beso y unirse a aquel juego del rubio.

\- ¿Te rendiste?- cuestionó Draco alejándose de golpe, justo cuando la castaña estaba por responder ante aquella caricia.

\- ¡Idiota!- exclamó Granger volviendo en si y empujando a Draco; quién se había inclinado ligeramente hacia ella. El empujón le volvió a dejar tendido en el suelo, pero estaba vez estaba sonriendo burlón.

\- Agradece que soy dadivoso y me acabo de cobrar el susto que pase solo con besos.- le dijo Draco mientras la castaña se ponía de pie, roja de cólera y de vergüenza.

\- Esto te saldrá muy caro Draco Lucius Malfoy.- le amenazo Granger señalándole con uno de sus dedos mientras el rubio se ponía en pie para quedar a la altura de la Griffindor.

\- Lo disfrutaste, Granger, deja de negarlo.- se pavoneo Malfoy con burla.

\- ¡Me das asco!- gritó la castaña enojada mientras apretaba los puños, no sabía si estaba enojada con el rubio o con ella misma.

\- No me hables así, comelibros - le dijo Malfoy acomodándose la camisa, siendo consciente de que la castaña le había quitado el extraño líquido apestoso.

\- ¡Idiota!- volvió a gritar Hermione y le empujó, el rubio retrocedió un paso.

\- Granger podrías traquilizarte.- le dijo el rubio divertido, sabía que la leona estaba intentando ocultar la verdad; era imposible que sintiese asco hacía el rubio.

-No, no me tranquilizo. No tienes derecho a besarme. Te advierto que si vuelves a hacerlo me aseguraré de...

\- ¿Iras a acusarme con Dumbledore?- se burlo el rubio.

\- No soy resposable de mis actos si te atreves a acercarte de nuevo.- le advirtió la leona mientras sujetaba su varita con fuerza; Draco se percató de aquel movimiento, pero haciendo uso de su rapidez quizo probar suerte.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?- cuestionó el rubio.

\- Es una advertencia.- le corrigió la leona.

\- Eres linda castaña...- le dijo Draco evaluándola con sus grises ojos, Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos, se encontraba sorprendida ante aquella declaración.

\- No sé a que juegas pero...lo averiguaré.- le advirtió Granger.

\- No juego...solo...no puedo evitar acercarme a ti.- susurró el rubio y sin darle tiempo a responder le sujeto de la cintura dispuesto a besarle, pero Hermione había previsto su movimiento. Tan pronto él le sujeto de la cintura la castaña levanto su varita, está quedó entre ambos, tocando el pecho del rubio.

\- Ni lo intentes...- le advirtió la castaña.

\- Granger...cállate.- le dijo el rubio y sin importarle la presión que ejercía la varita de la leona, tiro de su cintura y atrapó sus labios. Hermione abrió y cerró los ojos en más de una ocasión; el pulso le tembló y tras apretar la varita con más fuerza que antes comenzó a bajar ambas manos hasta que estás quedaron a ambos costados.

La Griffindor estaba estática...quizás por inexperiencia o porque ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para alejar al desteñido. Se había esforzado demasiado por meterse en la cabeza que le producía asco el sabor de los labios de aquel prepotente "hijo de papi"; pero no era así. En un último intento, la castaña apretó su varita, pero aquel intruso volvió a pedir permiso para entrar en su boca y ella no hizo más que concedérselo...olvidando su anterior debate interno.

\- También puedes besarme...- susurró Draco dando cortos besos en los labios de la leona. Hermione estaba completamente paralizada, pero su cerebro seguía funcionando en todo momento.

\- ¿Terminaste? Iré a cepillarme los dientes.- siseo la leona dispuesta a darse media vuelta. Draco le sujeto del brazo, no sabía que pensar de la Griffindor delante suyo.

\- ¿A qué viene eso? Pensé que...lo disfrutabas.- dijo Draco arrugando el gesto.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste de besarme a la fuerza? - siseo enojada Granger mientras sacudía su brazo.

\- No...pero...no volveré a hacerlo. - contestó Draco sorprendido.

\- Que bueno. Ahórrame el tener más besos que añadir a mi lista de "cosas que necesito olvidar"- sentenció la leona dando un paso hacia la puerta.

\- Granger...- le detuvo el rubio, Hermione se giro sin decir nada.

\- olvídalo...no es importante. - susurró Draco negando con el gesto mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba hacia el baño; Hermione salió de la habitación y hecho a correr hacia su cuarto.

Al entrar, agradeció a Merlin que estuviese vacía. Corrió a la cama y se dejó caer, sentía deseos de llorar y de gritar pero intento mejor analizar todo lo ocurrido. Sí, le enojaba que el rubio la besara a la fuerza, porque no le gustaba que le obligarán a hacer nada, le gustaba tomar iniciativas, le hubiese gustado ser ella quien decidiese con quién sería su primer beso y donde. ¡El rubio no tenía derecho de ultrajarle de esa manera! "¡Es un niñito presumido que se cree que puede poseerlo todo!" Pensó enojada.

\- ¡No tiene derecho!- exclamó encolerizada, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, producto de su enojo, enojo que tenia contra si misma, porque no era capaz de comprender cómo su cuerpo respondía al rubio sin su permiso. ¡Quería sentir asco pero no podía!

\- Solo tengo que olvidarlo...- susurró la castaña cerrando los ojos.

Draco se dejó caer en su cama y lanzó un hechizo para que los Griffindors no pudiesen interrumpir su paz. Tras algunos minutos, en los cuales escucho algunos ruidos, se vio sumido en un profundo silencio. Contemplando en la soledad los recientes acontecimientos y comenzando a sentirse culpable. ¡Él estaba convencido de que Granger sentía algo; pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo!

\- Hare que desees tanto besarme...que no podrás soportar las ganas.- susurró el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos.

Continuara...

"Pensar es fácil, actuar es difícil, y poner los pensamientos en acción es lo más complicado del mundo."

* * *

Si te gusto, no olvides dejar un comentario y seguir la historia...besos


	10. Chapter 10

Hola!

Damalunely: Hey! Que bueno que te gusto! Besos!

 **Tregua**

\- ¿Vieron la cara de Malfoy está mañana?- interrogaba Ron mientras comenzaba a servirse los alimentos. Junto a él, Harry y Hermione también se sentaban. El azabache asintió rápidamente mientras se ubicaba frente al pelirrojo. La castaña apenas les presto atención, no quería escuchar hablar sobre el ojigris.

\- Parecía muy enojado, todavía no comprendo cómo salió del armario. - comentó Harry tomando un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza.

\- ¡Yo tampoco! Cuando regrese con Mclaggen ya el armario estaba abierto. ¿Tú donde te metiste Hermy?- cuestionó el pelirrojo, al escuchar su nombre la castaña saco su mirada de su plato y parpadeo varias veces.

\- No pensaba quedar me allí vigilando a Malfoy, tenía que terminar un ensayo.- explicó la castaña con un tono desinteresado.

\- ¡Tranquila, Mione!- se burló el pelirrojo.

\- Chicos, recibí una carta de Fred y George; quieren que nos pasemos por sortilegios Weasley.- se les unió Ginny a la conversación sentándose al lado de la castaña.

\- ¿Podríamos ir el sábado, no creen?- preguntó Ronald emocionado.

\- Eso sería excelente.- susurró Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú que opinas, Mione?- cuestionó Ginny.

\- Por mi está bien, podría aprovechar e ir a comprar también algunos pergaminos.- sentenció la castaña dibujando una sonrisa.

\- Ahí entro Malfoy.- comentó Ron lanzando una mirada hacia la puerta del gran salón. Todos miraron hacia allá,incluso Hermione. Nott y Zabinni caminaban junto al rubio.

\- ¿Crees qué haga algo para desquitarse?- interrogó Harry acomodándose los espejuelos.

-Créeme que lo hará.- dijo Ron

\- ¿Está guapo el tonto, verdad?- le cuestionó Ginny a la castaña en un susurro; por un instante Hermione se atragantó con su zumo, y luego miro a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No me mires así.- le dijo Ginny riendo.

\- Malfoy es un insufrible.- sentenció Hermione en voz apenas audible, solo ella y la Weasley menor habían escuchado.

\- Es uno que te parece lindo.- se burló Ginny.

-Dejaremos de ser amigas.- le amenazo Hermione.

\- ¡Está bien!- exclamó Ginny riendo antes de comenzar con su desayuno.

\- Defensa contra las artes oscuras tan temprano.- se quejó Ron mientras arrastraba los pies junto a sus amigos. Se llevaron una sorpresa cuando Draco Malfoy y Zabinni pasaron junto a ellos sin prestarles atención.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, y trazó un camino siguiendo con su mirada al rubio platinado. Le sorprendía que no estuviese molestándoles. Al final, eso era lo único que hacía bien. Atravesaron la puerta y comenzaron a ubicarse en los asientos de siempre sin prestar atención a los que ha estaban en el lugar.

En cambio, cierta castaña que al entrar lo primero que hizo fue, inconscientemente, percatarse de que Malfoy se había movido hasta el final del aula. "¿Desde cuándo se sienta tan lejos?" Se preguntó Hermy confundida. El solía ubicarse dos sillas lejos de ella...en una esquina donde, solo tenía necesidad de girar la cabeza para verle.

\- _Quizás me dejara en paz.-_ pensó la castaña para consolarse, y suspiró antes de sonreír. Podría olvidarse más rápido de esos tontos besos si el rubio cooperaba.

\- No sabes lo que me acaba de ocurrir.- dijo Harry dejándose caer junto a Hermione, la castaña no se había percatado en que momento el azabache se había separado de ella y se había quedado rezagado...

\- ¿Que ocurrió?- interrogó Hermy

\- Acabo de tropezar con Parkinson.- explicó Harry.

\- ¿Y?- interrogó Hermione confundida.

\- Que...no me ha insultado, incluso se disculpó.- explicó Harry con el ceño arrugado.

\- Quizás estaba de buen humor.- comentó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Quizás...pero ha sido raro. Quizás Malfoy esta planeando algo contra nosotros y...- comenzó a especular el pelinegro.

\- Harry no te compliques...creo que está vez no tiene nad que ver con Malfoy.- sentenció Hermione rodando los ojos; últimamente todas las conversaciones terminaban en Malfoy.

\- ¿No les parece raro que el hurón no nos este insultado?- se unió Ron a la conversación, Hermione rodó los ojos... "¡No puede ser!" Pensó la castaña, no resistiría escuchar su nombre cada tres segundos.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?- cuestionó La ojimiel enojada.

\- ¡Buenos días!- la voz del profesor consiguió que los deseos de la castaña se hiciesen realidad y que todo tema que involucrase al pálido rubio de grises ojos fuese cancelado y olvidado.

Más tarde...

\- Era un simple hechizo...- murmuraba Hermione mientras arrastraba sus pies hacia la oficina de Mcgonagall. A donde había sido enviada luego de arrojar un hechizo, no autorizado, a Parkinson. La pelinegra se había burlado de la castaña, y está no estaba de muy bien humor para soportar sus burlas así que había cedido ante la presión.

\- Está asquerosidad.- se quejaba otra voz, la castaña le escucho quejarse así que se detuvo percatándose de que alguien venía desde el pasillo contiguo.

\- ¿Malfoy?- cuestionó Hermione al ver aparecer el cabello platino delante de ella, el rubio venía cubierto de un líquido rojo y viscoso de pies a cabeza.

\- Mcgonagall te espera, Granger. No le hagas esperar.- siseo el rubio pasando una mano por su cabello para sacar restos del líquido viscoso.

\- ¿A ti que te ocurrió, Malfoy?- interrogó la leona, no quería burlarse; pero no podía evitar el tono burlón.

\- Tú amigo Longbotton que no sabe utilizar su magia.- exclamó enojado el ojigris.

\- Creo que si sabe usarla, mira lo bien que te ha dejado.- volvió a burlarse la leona elevando una ceja.

\- Como digas...- susurró el rubio dispuesto a seguir su camino, pretendía comportarse indiferente con la Gryffindor. Pero está parecía feliz al ser ignorada, así que el rubio desistió de su plan inicial.

\- Granger...- le detuvo el Slytherin.

\- ¿Si?- interrogó Hermione girándose.

\- Te ves más sabelotodo hoy...- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, la castaña le miro sorprendida. "¿A que juega?" Se cuestionó mentalmente la chica.

\- No iniciemos otra vez.- se quejó Granger exasperada.

\- Por cierto, lo que ocurrió ayer...no te sientas muy importante. Te bese por besarte.- le dijo el rubio acomodándose la camisa, Hermione le miró fijamente, deseaba traspasarle con la mirada. Saber cuanta verdad había en sus palabras, entender porque era tan complicado Draco Malfoy.

\- Que bueno, así no volverás a hacerlo.- dijo la leona orgullosa.

\- Nunca. Fue solo un error.- comentó el rubio con rostro indescifrable.

\- Varios errores.- le recordó la leona, comenzaba a sentirse enojada. ¿Ahora resultaba un error haberla besado?

\- Podemos tropezar con la misma piedra en varias ocasiones.- comentó Draco desinteresado.

\- Luego del primer tropiezo ya como que le cogiste el gusto.- le acusó la de ojos color miel.

\- En realidad solo me parecía divertido ver cómo te rehusabas a responder.- mintió el ojigris.

\- Idiota.- le dijo Hermione con el gesto contraído en una señal de enojo y asco.

\- Soy un Malfoy...deberías haberlo esperado de mi.- susurró la serpiente antes de darse media vuelta.

\- ¿También mentiste sobre el olor de tu amortentia cierto? - le interrumpió Hermione, deseaba quebrar todo vestigio de ¿ilusión? "No estoy ilusionada, solo tengo curiosidad" se convenció.

\- Claro, Granger. Mi amortentia jamás olería a...a ti.- siseo el rubio siguiendo su camino. Hermione le siguió con su mirada, no le importaba: deseaba convencerse de eso. Al final, era solo Malfoy, jamás estaría interesada en él. Era solo un arrogante, orgulloso y presumido.

\- Que bueno...saber que no le intereso: es un alivio.- se convenció la leona reanudando su caminata hacia la oficina de Mcgonagall.

\- Pudo haber sido peor...- suspiró Hermione mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. La habían dejado supervisando a unos estudiantes que estaban elaborando una amortentia, el profesor Snape había tenido que salir y Macgonall ofreció a Hermione para vigilar la clase las última hora. La castaña suspiro aburrida, eran las cinco de la tarde y una estudiante era la única que quedaba por terminar.

\- ¿Falta mucho?- interrogó Hermy deteniéndose delante de la estudiante de cuarto año, la chica bajo la mirada nerviosa.

\- Creo que está mal.- dijo la chica sonrojada, Hermione la miró conmovida. Le recordaba a ella misma, cuando preparaba la amortentia, siempre tenía dudas.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- interrogó Hermione acercándose más al caldero.

\- Porque me huele a un...a un chico.- dijo la muchacha nerviosa. Hermione no pudo esconder su sonrisa, le parecía adorable aquella actitud.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Quizás te gusta.- dijo la leona, la chica la miro aterrada.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Es mi mejor amigo. Debe estar mal. - insistió la muchacha, Hermione se inclinó hacia el Calderón dispuesta a comprobar por si misma si la pócima estaba mal.

La golpeó el olor de los libros. Eso tenía buena pinta. Seguido un olor a césped mojado. Definitivamente le gusta ese olor. Respiro más profundamente y el olor a menta se coló por cada uno de sus sentidos. Como si su mente hiciese rápidas conexiones se espantó al comprobar donde había olido eso antes. En su momento de sobresalto golpeó el caldero y lo derribo... gran parte del contenido se vertió sobre ella.

\- ¡Que torpe! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Hermione realmente avergonzada.

\- Snape se va a enojar.- dijo la muchacha pelinegra aterrada.

\- Tranquila, la volveremos hacer...trae los ingredientes.- la tenquilizo la leona mientras recogía el caldero torpemente.

"¡No! No es su olor. Mucha gente huele a menta." Se convenció la castaña negándose a ver lo evidente.

\- Aquí está todo...- murmuró la chica.

A las 6:35 minutos Hermione arrastraba sus pies hacia el gran salón. Recibía miradas de todos, algunos la miraban sorprendidos y otros intrigados; Hermione no comprendía el porque de aquellas miradas. Se dejó caer junto a Harry en la mesa del gran salón y suspiro mientras extendía su mano para servirse.

\- ¡Ginny que...- Harry se giró hacia la chica emocionado pero detuvo sus palabras al percatarse de que no se trataba de la pelirroja Weasley.

\- ¿Ginny?- interrogó Hermy confundida.

\- Lo siento...creo que cambiaste de loción...hueles a Ginny.- dijo el azabache rascándose la cabeza confundido.

\- ¿Bromeas? Creo que está usando la loción de Lavender.- le interrumpió Ron, quien estaba al lado de Harry.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - interrogó Hermione arrugando el entrecejo.

-De que cambiaste tu perfume.- declararon los dos jóvenes al unísono.

\- ¡Me asustaste, Hermy! Pensaba que eras Parkinson.- dijo Longbotton girándose sorprendido hacía la castaña que estaba a su lado.

Entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta acerca de lo que ocurría y se llevó una mano a los labios entre asustada y sorprendida. ¡No puede ser! Pensó la leona. "¿A Neville le gusta Parkinson?" Se preguntó a si misma con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Yo...tengo que...salir.- se excusó torpemente Hermione, se tropezó con Ginny camino a la puerta del gran salón.

\- ¿A dónde vas Hermy? ¿Por qué te has puesto la loción de Harry?- cuestionó la pelirroja confundida.

\- No me he puesto nada.- exclamó la leona siguiendo su camino, salió apresurada y camino por un largo pasillo.

Estaba caminando cuando vio a Malfoy a lo lejos;estuvo tentada a darse media vuelta y buscar una ruta alterna hacía el séptimo piso pero decidió que simplemente le ignoraría. No se esperaba, que aún dándole la espalda, él reconociera quién era.

\- Granger. Hoy más que nunca hueles a libros y a vainilla. - dijo el rubio sin girarse, si lo hubiese hecho, hubiese contemplado el rostro desencajado de la castaña. "Entonces...su amortentia...¿De verdad huele a mi? Eso quiere decir que yo le... ¿gusto?" Se preguntó la castaña espantada.

\- No lo hago.- siseo la leona.

\- Pues hasta acá me huele.- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para encararla, se había limpiado del anterior líquido rojo y vestía su resplandeciente túnica.

\- Tengo prisa.- sentenció Granger intentando pasar, Draco le detuvo del brazo para impedírselo. El agarre ocasionó que la castaña le mirada desafiante, esperando algún comentario.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?- preguntó el rubio mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Hermione jamás había sido conciente de cuánto brillaban esos ojos grises y cuánto podían hablar en el silencio.

\- Comenzabas a agradarme, pero no puedo llevarme bien con un orgulloso que me besa a la fuerza.- siseo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y si prometo no volver a hacerlo?- preguntó el rubio. Hermione ya no sabía que pensar sobre Malfoy, decía una cosa, luego decía otra, primero la trataba como una persona insignificante, luego le daba a entender que solo se divertía con ella y luego le decía cosas como las que acaba de decir.

\- ¿Eres capaz de cumplir eso?- cuestionó la leona.

\- Un Malfoy jamás rompe una promesa. Jamás te robare un beso.- sentenció el rubio con seguridad.

\- Si es así, podríamos llevarnos bien.- le dijo la castaña sonriendo.

\- ¿A dónde ibas?- interrogó el rubio.

\- Pensaba subir a la sala Griffindor, pero pensándolo mejor...creo que me iré a realizar una asignación a la biblioteca.- comentó la castaña recordando que tenía que realizar un ensayo.

\- Podría acompañarte, también iba para allá.- comentó el rubio, Hermione le miro dudosa, pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual si el rubio le acompañaba.

\- ¿No te importa que te vean conmigo?- cuestionó la castaña arrugando el entrecejo.

\- No me verá nadie, no creo que muchos vayan hoy para la biblioteca.- dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaban a caminar. Hermione no pudo evitar estudiarle con sus ojos color miel, Draco estaba hablando sobre el suceso con Longbotton en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras mientras la castaña le observaba.

Jamás había sido consciente de cuán pálido era el rubio. Ni de lo hermoso que era su cabello platinado...aunque se negaba a admitírselo así misma. Por primera vez, fue consciente de que tenía unos finos pero llamativos labios... se detuvo un segundo a observarlos pero se reprendió así misma aterrada. El olor de la amortentia se hacía más fuerte a medida que caminaba. "¡Debe ser un error! ¡Él no me gusta!" Se gritaba mentalmente Hermione.

\- Entonces se preparó para realizar el hechizo y lo único que salió de su varita fue un montón de líquido pegajoso que me cubrió por completo.- terminaba Draco su narración mientras se dejaba caer en la silla junto a Hermy y sacaba dos libros.

-Quería realizar ese hechizo.- se lamentó la castaña, ya que tuvo que abandonar el aula de clases antes de poder si quiera intentarlo.

\- Te pusiste brava hoy. ¿Qué te hizo Pansy?- le preguntó el ojigris.

\- Nada en realidad, lo de siempre. Estaba un poco susceptible hoy...no ha sido mi mejor día.- aceptó la leona.

\- Espero que el día este mejorando.- comentó el rubio comenzando a trazar algunas líneas en sus pergaminos. Hermione lanzó una mirada a lo que escribía, comprobando que le gustaba la letra del hurón.

\- Debo admitir que venir a la biblioteca siempre arregla todo...- aceptó Hermione sacando sus cosas.

-Y aún más estar conmigo.- añadió el rubio orgullosamente.

\- Si quieres creer eso...- susurró la leona.

\- Si quieres niegalo...soy lo que toda chica quisiera tener.- se pavoneo nuevamente el rubio platinado.

\- No empieces.- le advirtió Hermione.

\- No haré comentarios.- susurró Draco, como si hiciese una tregua momentáneamente.

Ese día, por primera vez, pudieron estar juntos sin discutir. Apenas hablaron, era cierto, pero las veces que hablaron no se lanzaron indirectas ni comentarios dañinos. Parecían, no amigos, porque nadie podría verles como amigos, pero si conocidos que se llevaban de maravilla. Ese era el motivo por el cual, dos semanas luego, Hermione no comprendía porque estaba enojada.

Caminaba rumbo al gran comedor con las mejillas rojas de enojo y no llegaba a comprender porque. Había bajado muy temprano a la sala común Gryffindor, luego de una noche un poco intensa...ya que al parecer alguien aseguraba haber visto a un centauro rondando los pasillos de la biblioteca. Y al despertarse, encontró a Malfoy sentado con Parvati en la sala común de los leones. No tenía porque importarle. _"¡Y no me importa!"_ Se repitió mentalmente la leona.

Lo que no podía negar era el calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo ante aquella imagen. Ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo dialogando. Pero la sonrisa seductora que cruzaba el rostro de Malfoy y la mirada intensa de Parvati: ocasionó que el estómago de la leona se revolviese dando a entender cuán desagradable le parecía la imagen.

\- ¡Eso no me importa!- exclamó la leona a mitad de camino, el pasillo estaba desierto así que su grito retumbó ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué no te importa, Mione?- le cuestionó Harry quien recién iba hacia el comedor. La castaña se giró espantada percatándose de que no estaba sola.

\- Harry... ¿Puedo confiar en ti cierto?- interrogó Granger, necesitaba decirle a alguien.

\- Claro, Mione, cuéntame.- respondió el pelinegro.

\- Estoy aterrada...- reconoció la castaña, Harry le miro intrigado y preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- interrogó el pelinegro.

\- Es que...estoy sintiendo cosas extrañas por alguien.- explicó la castaña.

\- ¿Te gusta alguien?- cuestionó el azabache sorprendido, pero emocionado.

-¡No!- se apresuró a negar Hermione; Harry le miro confundido.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Él no me gusta, ni siquiera me parece atractivo, pero...cuando le veo con otra...se me revuelve el estomago.- explicó la leona preocupada.

\- ¿Segura que no te gusta?- interrogó el azabache elevando una ceja.

\- Estoy segura, él jamás podría gustarme.- declaró la leona convencida.

\- No se que decirte, Mione. A mí se me revuelve el estómago cuando veo a Cormac cerca de Gin.- dijo el azabache encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Olvidado, quizás son cosas mías. Probablemente, solo se me revolvió el estómago por el hambre.- sentenció Hermione.

\- ¿De quién hablábamos?- interrogó el pelinegro.

\- De nadie...- dijo Hermy evasivamente.

\- Vale, si no te gusta, no es importante.- sentenció Harry mientras apresuraban sus pasos para entrar al gran salón

Contianuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

 **Damalunaely** : ¡Hey! Jaja la amortentia siempre ayuda XD Besos! Espero te guste el capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen, besos y espero les guste el capítulo.

 **Hogsmeade**

Principios de abril se alzaba rápidamente, aquellos cortos días que las serpientes pasarían fuera de sus mazmorras parecían acercarse a su final. El suceso con el centauro había quedado poco a poco olvidado y Dumbledore ya planeaba la re-ubicación de las serpientes. Pero aquella tarde, aquel sábado en la tarde, esos planes fueron destruidos. Aquel cuerpo que fue hallado a mitad del pasillo fue suficiente para que se clausurase las mazmorras por tiempo indefinido. Cierto rubio, se hallaba sentado cerca del Hall de entrada, con la mirada perdida, aún reviviendo lo que había visto.

Horas antes, como un sábado común, se levantó temprano porque pensaba salir con Nott, Parkinson y Zabinni a Hogsmeade. Se apresuró a bañarse, a combiarse y se encaminó a la salida del cuarto. Se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio que Weasley y Potter jugaban ajedrez. Estos dos le saludaron; habían aprendido a convivir en aquel tiempo. Además, la tregua con Granger había conseguido que el rubio hiciese una tregua interna con los Gryffindor. Pero era solo eso, una tregua interna, al salir de la torre volvían a ser enemigos.

\- ¿No saldrán hoy?- cuestionó el rubio mirando el tablero.

\- Estamos esperando a que sean las 10, Hermione todavía está leyendo.- le dijo Harry.

\- Oh...- fue la única contestación del ojigris que rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a ir a tomar el desayuno antes de irse. Grande sorpresa se llevó cuando se tropezó con Granger al salir por la puerta de la señora gorda; aquella con la cual había establecido una relación de odio desde el primer instante en que se conocieron...relación que había mantenido hasta ahora.

\- ¡Malfoy! ¡Me espantaste!- exclamó la leona llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- ¡Tú me espantaste, Granger! ¿Olvidaste peinarte hoy?- se burló el Slytherin con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Muy gracioso.

\- ¿Y ese humor?- cuestionó el rubio.

\- ¿Que humor? A caso no se nota lo feliz que amanecí.- comentó la leona rodando los ojos.

\- Insufrible.- sentenció el rubio

\- Solo sigue tu camino, Malfoy.- siseo la leona; realmente estaba cansada del torbellino de sentimientos que provocaba aquel ojigris en su interior. Cualquier sentimiento que no fuese simplemente "agrado" debía morir, por eso la leona había decidido que no podía ser amiga de Malfoy. No podían ser más que simples conocidos que de vez en cuando pasan tiempo juntos.

\- Te veo en Hogsmeade, leona.- le respondió Draco ignorando su mal humor.

Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de salir de Hogwarts ese sábado, tenía planeado quedarse a estudiar, o adelantar algunos deberes de los tantos que tenía, o realizar uno de los dos ensayos que debía entregar en la semana. Pero, nuevamente, sin darse cuenta y sin saber cómo, terminó aceptando la invitación que Harry, Ron, Neville y Ginny le hicieron. Y se encontraba junto a Ginny camino a Hogsmeade y ni siquiera sabía el motivo.

"Debería estar en la biblioteca" se repetía mentalmente la leona mientras andaba junto a su amiga. Ginny le miraba de reojo, notaba el ceño fruncido de la ojimiel, pero no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos. Además, Hermione ultimamente había estado un poco susceptible y la pelirroja lo sabía.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, se me ha terminado la tinta. Entremos aquí.- les dijo Harry señalando una tienda. Entraron sin poner oposición, Hermione aprovechó para pasear por el lugar mirando algunas cosas. Tomo una pluma, ya que la que tenía clamaba por ser cambiada y tomo algunos pergaminos. Se había alejado de sus amigos para contemplar una pluma roja con detalles en oro que estaba en la vitrina al final de la tienda; era hermosa, pero debía costar mucho más cara que aquella pluma común que había escogido.

\- Hola, Leona. - aquella voz burlona cerca de su oído consiguió que se girase sobresaltada. Se encontró con Malfoy a poca distancia, el rubio tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Me persigues?- le cuestionó la leona cruzándose de brazos. Últimamente, comenzaba a encontrárselo en todos lados y algo le decía que esos no eran encuentros casuales sino que la serpiente los provocaba.

\- Casualmente pasaba por aquí adelante. - comentó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Claro...- susurró la Gryffindor sin creerse aquello.

\- ¿Qué mirabas? ¿La pluma roja? ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Draco enterrando las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- No miraba nada, sólo, iré a pagar esto.- sentenció la leona moviendo las cosas que sujetaba entre sus manos en un gesto para que el rubio comprendiese lo que compraría.

\- ¿Por que no compras La Roja? Me parece que con ella te verías más Gryffindor, más insufrible.- insistió el rubio.

\- Malfoy...no quiero la roja.- sentenció la leona.

\- ¿Por que no?- volvió a insistir.

\- Adiós, Malfoy. Tengo cosas que hacer.- Hermione dio por terminada la conversación y apresuró sus pasos para llegar al mostrador donde sus amigos ya estaban por pagar.

\- ¿Más pergaminos?- le preguntó Ron suspirando en desacuerdo.

\- Si, ya se me estan acabando.- sentenció Hermione pagándole al vendedor.

\- Estás como Neville, compro más tinta cuando aún tiene dos en reserva.- comentó Ron rodando los ojos.

\- Déjala Ron, Hermy vive para estudiar y escribir.- sentenció Ginny, la castaña estaba por abrir sus labios para proferir una queja, pero Ginny le había sujetado del brazo para arrastrarla fuera de la tienda.

\- ¿Quién quiere cervezas de mantequilla?- cuestionó Ron mientras salían. Aquel coro de alegría y apoyo no se hizo esperar; solo Hermione guardó silencio porque se hallaba pensando en la anterior conversación con Malfoy. Pero rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos, mientras veía la posada levantarse a lo lejos.

\- cinco cervezas de mantequilla.- dijo Harry mientras ocupaban una mesa.

\- ¿Escucharon a Dumbledore ayer? Al parecer piensan volver a ubicar a las serpientes en su mazmorra.- comentó Neville mientras esperaban las cervezas.

\- Al parecer todos se olvidaron del centauro; aunque a mí aún me preocupa. No creo que sea conveniente que alguien permanezca en las mazmoras...podría ser peligroso. - comentó Harry preocupado.

\- ¡Tampoco queremos seguir conviviendo con serpientes!- comentó Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A mi no me molesta en realidad.- comentó Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- Últimamente hablas demasiado con Malfoy, no quiero que te juntes mucho con él.- le acusó Ron con el ceño fruncido, a su lado Harry asintió en acuerdo. Claramente, estos dos estaban de acuerdo por motivos semejantes pero no iguales. Ron simplemente, aunque sabía que Malfoy no era el ser más despreciables no le agradaba totalmente, no confiaba tanto en él. En cambio, Harry veía como Ginny poco a poco parecía hacerse amiga del rubio platinado y le aterraba la idea de que ella pudiese enamorarse de Malfoy.

\- No hablo demasiado con el hurón, solo confraternizó.- sentenció Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

\- Confraternizas en exceso.- comentó Hermione, y ni siquiera estaba segura porque le desagradaba que su amiga y Malfoy confraternizaran.

\- ¡Calmense! ¡No me gustan rubios!- sentenció la pelirroja y miró fijamente a la castaña con una sonrisa burlona.Hermione no tardó en bajar la mirada completamente nerviosa. "A ti tampoco" se acusó mentalmente la castaña.

\- ¡Nadie a ha dicho que te guste! ¡Ni siquiera debería pasarte por la cabeza! Mataría a ese hurón si se acerca a ti con esas intensiones.- decía Ron enojado.

\- Tranquilo, Malfoy y yo solo nos llevamos bien.- comentó Ginny riendo

\- También escuché que habra torneo contra Slytherin el próximo sábado ¿Es cierto?- cuestionó Neville, solía ser, el pelinegro, el último en enterarse sobre asuntos relacionados al Quiddich.

\- Si, será una nueva victoria.- alardeó Ron mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Este año todo parece apuntar a que volveremos a ganar el trofeo.- comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Miren quien entró.- comentó Neville señalando con la barbilla hacía la entrada. Draco, Pansy, Theo y Zabinno cruzaban la puerta en aquel instante y ocupaban una mesa cerca de la misma.

Hermione notaba la mirada de Draco en su espalda, no tenía que girarse a mirarle, sabía que le estaba estudiando desde su posición. Comenzaba a sentirse incómoda y enojada, aunque tenían una tregua y aunque el rubio había cumplido su promesa y no le había vuelto a besar, ella no podía evitar aquellos sentimientos. Cada cierto tiempo, Hermione se volvía ligeramente hostil con el rubio platinado. Y ninguno de los dos conseguía comprender el motivo.

-Chicos, acabo de recordar que tengo que realizar un trabajo...me adelantaré.- susurró Hermione comenzando a ponerse en pie.

\- No seas aburrida, Mione. Acompáñanos...aunque sea un rato más.- le pidió Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Quisiera quedarme pero realmente...

\- Media hora mas...y nos iremos todos a hacer los deberes.- intento convencerla Harry, Ronald no tardó en quejarse.

\- ¿Iremos? ¡Habla por ti Harry!- exclamó el pelirrojo, Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Prometo pasar la tarde con ustedes! ¡Luego de que termine el trabajo!- dijo la leona con una sonrisa antes de apresurarse a la salida para que ninguno pudiese impedir su huida.

\- Regresemos a Hogwarts.- se alentó Hermione cuando estuvo fuera, no sabía porque, pero últimamente lo único que hacía era huir de todo sitio donde Malfoy estuviese. Incluso había huido en una ocasión de su sala común, no era su manera de enfrentar las situaciones, pero sus emociones se estaban saliendo de control.

\- ¡Granger! ¡Espera!- aquella voz firme retumbó a sus espaldas; Hermione se congeló. "No es él. No es él." Intento convencerse en un intento infantil de negar lo innegable.

\- ¿Sigues persiguiéndome Malfoy?- cuestionó ella sin detenerse, pero reduciendo su velocidad para que el rubio pudiese alcanzarle.

\- Si.- suspiro el rubio cuando le alcanzó. Hermione se giró sorprendida a mirarle y él le dedico una sonrisa torcida y una guiñada.

\- No hablaba enserio, Granger. Ya desearías que te persiguiese un Malfoy.- comentó enterrando las manos en sus bolsillos.

\- Entonces. ¿Por qué saliste de la posada justo cuando salí?- interrogó la leona cruzándose de brazos. Ya comenzaba a cansarse de la persecución del rubio y aún más de que negase que le perseguía cuando claramente lo hacía.

\- Porque recordé que tengo que enviar una carta, es obvio.- mintió el rubio acomodado un mechón de su cabello que le cubría los ojos por la carrera.

\- Siendo así...suerte con eso. Tú compañía suele ser muy grata, y la valoro pero...prefiero la soledad.- sentenció la castaña con una sonrisa fingida mientras volvía a andar. Draco ignoró sus palabras y comenzó a caminar tras ella, a apenas tres pasos de distancia.

Hermione sentía su mirada quemando su espalda a medida que andaban; y le enojaba sentirse así. Sentirse nerviosa, ansiosa, en la espera de algo que inconscientemente deseaba, aunque conscientemente le causaba un sentimiento de enojo y desagrado. Pasados algunos minutos de trayectoria, el rubio comenzó a silbar alegremente y Hermione pudo escuchar claramente como, internamente, su copa se quebraba.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Podrías dejar de perseguirme?- interrogó la leona enojada mientras se daba la vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué me prestas tanta atención?- interrogó el rubio, ignorando abiertamente sus preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué no me sacas la mirada de encima?- respondió la leona, no se dejaría intimidar de aquella serpiente que parecía haber ensayado sus respuestas.

\- ¿Por que me pides que te bese?- contraatacó el rubio acercándose sutilmente, como serpiente que se arrastra hacia su presa y consigue tomarla por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No te pido nada!- exclamó la leona sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas de enojo.

\- ¿Por qué llevas días pidiendome que te bese?- insistió el rubio, dio un paso cerca y Hermione retrocedió dos.

\- ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!- le recordó la castaña.

\- Lo tenemos...no te he besado. Aunque me has rogado que lo haga.- sentenció el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

\- Estás loco. No te he pedido nada. Y no quiero que me sigas.- sentenció la leona.

\- Tus labios dicen una cosa, pero tus ojos gritan otra.- sentenció el rubio a poca distancia. Extendiendo una mano hacía los labios de la leona, Hermione interceptó su mano en el apto, sujetándola con firmeza.

\- Te lo diré una vez más Malfoy, si quieres que estemos en paz...

\- Cállate Granger. Escucha tus ojos...me están gritando que te bese.- volvió a interrumpirla el rubio. Estaban tan cerca que Hermione dejó de sujetar fuertemente la mano del rubio. Al sentir que la presión se reducía, Draco terminó su recorrido y pasó la yema de sus dedos por aquellos labios rosados que estaban entreabiertos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Escuchas como tus labios claman por los míos?- preguntó el ojigris, su mano recorría aquellos labios con una extrema lentitud, bajando luego por la mandíbula de la leona, trazando un camino por su cuello.

\- Aléjate.- le advirtió Hermione.

\- Aléjame.- le reto Draco.

\- No quiero golpearte.- volvió a advertir la leona.

\- Golpéame. Eso no cambia el grito de tu piel. Eso no cambia que te mueres por besar a Draco Malfoy , tú enemigo.- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida, su mano trazaba la línea de aquella mandíbula femenina.

\- No quiero besarte. Aléjate.- sentenció Hermione y sacando fuerza de voluntad dio dos pasos atrás. Pero el rubio volvió a acercarse, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura.

Hermione cerró los ojos, lo había visto venir y estaba preparada para sentir aquellos labios finos sobre los suyos. Sus manos se sujetaron a la suave tela de la camisa de Malfoy, pero aquellos labios nunca tocaron los suyos. Podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios, podía sentir las manos sujetando con firmeza su cintura pero...jamás le beso.

\- Si me lo pides, te beso.- susurró el rubio. Silencio por parte de Hermione. Draco mantenía sus ojos abiertos, fijos en el rostro de la castaña que mantenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

\- Pídemelo.- susurró Draco bajando el rostro para colocar un beso en el cuello de Granger. Hermione apretó aquella camisa con fuerza, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Y probablemente podría haberlo apartado, pero...inconscientemente no quería

\- Anda Granger, hazlo por ambos...- susurró el Slytherin volviendo a cerrar sus labios sobre aquella porción de piel en aquel cuello terso.

\- He dicho que no.- susurró la leona, pero no parecía completamente convencida.

\- No seas terca Granger.- susurró Draco escurriéndose hasta su oído y atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Dije no.- y con un empujón certero consiguió apartarlo.

\- Está bien. Por hoy, dejare de insistir.- sentenció el rubioapresurando sus pasos. La leona se recompuso rápidamente y dejó salir una larga respiración antes de mirar el lugar. No había nadie, era un camino poco transitado así que no le sorprendía.

\- Esto está mal.- susurró para si misma Hermione mientras apresuraba sus pasos con la intención de llegar a Hogwarts. Se sorprendió cuando no vio más al rubio, se había perdido completamente, al llegar a Hogwarts se apresuró a subir a la torre.

Estaba a medio camino cuando se encontró con Luna y una Ravenclaw. Hermione tenía la intención de ir a estudiar, pero tras la insistencia de Luna decidió acompañarles al lago. Allí estuvo un rato, el hecho de que Draco no estuviese cerca consiguió que incluso deseara estar allí lo que restaba del día. Pero pronto, mientras la tarde se abría paso caminaron de regreso al castillo.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Hermione!- Harry corría hacia ellas desde la puerta del Hall de entrada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Hermione al ver que parecía asustado.

\- Han encontrado a Parkinson muy herida en las mazmorras. Malfoy la encontró allí hace treinta minutos, ahora mismo están en la enfermería. - les dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Pero qué le ocurrió?- interrogó Luna.

\- No lo sé, acabo de enterarme.

\- Tendremos que esperar a que Dumbledore salga de la enfermería para hablar con él.- susurró Granger

Lejos de allí, fuera de la enfermería. Draco se encontraba sentado en silencio, esperando a que alguien le dijese como se encontraba Parkinson. Al parecer la morena había regresado a Hogwarts horas antes, al percatarse de la ausencia de Draco. Solo ella podría decir que hacía en las mazmoras, pero estando inconsciente sería imposible.

Draco habia pasado por la lechuzeria, y luego se había ido a volar un rato. Estaba preparado para subir a la torre de los Gryffindor cuando escucho un ruido por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmoras. Primero le pareció que era el ruido de pisadas, así que pensaba ignorarlo. Pero se acentuó más logrando llamar su atención. Justo al doblar un pasillo vio a Pansy en el suelo, le pareció ver la sombra de algo moverse hacia el interior de las mazmoras pero dado a que Pansy parecía estar herida decidió que no se aventuraría a saber que era.

\- Joven Malfoy.- le dijo Dumbledore al salir, el rubio se apresuró en ponerle de pie.

\- ¿Como está Pansy?- interrogó Malfoy.

-Inconsciente. Esperaremos a que despierte, vuelva a la torre.- le dijo el director

Y allí estaba el rubio, a las afueras del castillo. Sentado cerca de la puerta del Hall de entrada. No deseaba ir a la torre, porque ahora era él, el que no deseaba encontrarse con Granger. En un arrebato había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida y seguramente había quedado como un idiota delante de cierta leona.

\- ¡No debiste enviarle eso, Malfoy!- se insulto mentalmente el rubio mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

\- Draco.- le llamo Ginny Weasley, de pie frente a el con una sonrisa amigable.

\- Hola, comadreja.- le saludo Draco levantando la mirada, la chica rodo los ojos y tomó asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Como estás?- interrogó la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Te enteraste de lo que ocurrió en las mazmoras cierto?- cuestionó el rubio

\- Si. Creo que todo el mundo se enterró. ¿Cómo está Parkinson?- insistió la leona

\- No ha despertado, espero que lo haga pronto.- susurró Malfoy con la mirada fija en los ojos azules de la chica delante suyo.

\- ¿No piensas subir a la torre? - interrogó Ginny, sentía curiosidad por el Slytherin, él era de esas personas que no podías comprender con facilidad.

\- No por ahora...no tengo deseos...además...tengo ronda de prefecto.- declaró el Slytherin antes de poner se de pie. Ginny le imito rápidamente, pero con tan mala suerte que se tropezó en su movimiento. Justo a tiempo, Malfoy le había sujetado de la cintura para impedir que terminase en el suelo.

\- Ginny...- Malfoy soltó a la pelirroja en el preciso instante en que aquella voz llego a sus oídos. A pocos pasos Hermione estaba de pie mirándoles. Con tan mala suerte de haber llegado en el momento menos indicado.

\- Hermione, no es lo que parece.- fue lo primero que salió por los labios de Draco y Ginny antes de que lo hubiesen pensado. Se detuvieron, al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban dándole explicaciones a la leona.

\- No se que este pasando entre ustedes dos Ginny, pero piensa en Harry.- le dijo Hermione antes de volver sobre sus pasos y entrar al castillo.

\- ¡Hermione!- exclamó la pelirroja y corrió tras la castaña. Draco suspiro y corrió tras ellas.

\- ¡Hermione!- grito Ginny sujetándole del brazo para que la castaña se girase a mirarle.

\- ¿Que, Ginny? Tengo que ir a la torre.- sentenció Granger huyendo de su mirada. Draco se quedo resagado, observando desde detrás de una estatua la conversación que estaban teniendo las Gryffindors.

\- Entre Draco y yo no hay nada. No es lo que piensas. Solo me tropecé y Draco me ayudó...es todo.- le dijo la pelirroja.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones, Ginny. Solo me preocupa que...llegues a sentir algo por Malfoy y entonces lastimes a Harry.- le dijo Hermione sin mirarle.

\- ¡Harry es un idiota! Llevo mucho tiempo esperando por él y aún así no se decide a hacerme caso. Creo que soy yo la que saldrá lastimada, no él. - le dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

\- Harry te quiere, lo sabes.- le dijo Hermy.

\- Y yo a él. Lo sabes, Hermione. Deberías aceptar que te gusta Malfoy y que por eso no te gusta verle conmigo.- declaró a pelirroja enojada.

\- A mi no me gusta Malfoy, creo que es a ti a la que empieza a gustarle.- sentenció la castaña.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Vas a hacerme una escena de celos, Hermione Jean Granger? Somos amigas. Sabes que desde siempre he estado enamorada de Harry.- le dijo Ginny dolida, no entendía porque era tan dificil para Hermione simplemente aceptar sus sentimientos por Malfoy.

\- Lo siento Gin. Sé que quieres a Harry, es solo que no confío en Malfoy. El sabe que Harry está muy enamorado de ti, y podría usarte para hacerle daño.- susurró Hermione desconfiada.

\- No conoces a Malfoy, él no es como todos le pintan. Deberías conocerle, él ha intentado agradarte desde que lo ubicaron en la torre; he visto como te sonríe, e incluso como intenta hablar contigo en cualquier oportunidad. Dale una oportunidad.- le dijo la pelirroja sujetando la mano derecha de su amiga.

\- Somos enemigos, Ginny. Por más que intento llevarme bien con Malfoy, hay algo que me impide tratarle como a Harry o a Ron.- se sincero Hermione.

\- ¡Pero no tienes que tratarle como a Harry o Ron! ¡Jamás vas a poder! ¡Por que él te gusta!- le acusó la Gryffindor menor. Las mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a ganar color ante aquella declaración.

\- Voy a la biblioteca.- sentenció Hermione escapando de aquella conversación.

\- ¡Hermione Granger, no puedes negarlo para siempre!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras su amiga se alejaba.

\- ¡Te veré luego Ginny!- sentenció la castaña ignorando sus palabras. Si bien no podría negarlo para siempre, pero podía negárselo a si misma por un tiempo más.

\- Es una terca.- sentenció la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

\- Opinó igual.- susurró Draco saliendo de su escondite, la pelirroja dio un salto asustada.

\- ¡Casi me matas, Malfoy! ¿Estabas escuchando?- interrogó Ginny asustada.

\- Si, y apoyo todo lo que has dicho. También me pareces agradable comadreja.- le dijo el rubio con una guiñada.

\- ¿Que quieres con Hermy, Malfoy?- cuestionó la Gryffindor.

\- No lo sé.- sentenció Draco enterrando sus manos en los hondos bolsillos del pantalón. No sabía que queria, ni porque le seguía, solo tenía esa necesidad de verle, de hablarle.

\- Apresúrate en averiguarlo...si tú no sabes porque la buscas...entonces no servirá de nada que ella te tome en cuenta.- comentó la Gryffindor antes de dejar solo a Malfoy. El rubio suspiro, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y lanzó una mirada a aquel camino que Granger había seguido.

Una idea ligeramente descabellada atravesó su mente, no lo pensó, últimamente no pensaba sus acciones. Últimamente, todo lo que involucraba a Granger salía espontáneo, no era normal en él, pero era normal cuando involucraba a Granger. Con aquel pensamientos siguió el mismo camino que, anteriormente, Hermione había trazado.

 _"Te peleo, te celo, te hago enojar, pero cada día qué pasa te quiero más."_

Continuara...

¿Alguien se imagina que le envió Malfoy a Hermione? ¿Ella lo habrá recibido? ¿Que creen que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Harry se le declarara algún día a Ginny? 


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!

Hina230: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia jeje sii no es lo normal XD Gracias por dejar un comentario, espero te guste el capítulo. Besos!

¡Quiero a Malfoy de vuelta!

Hermione tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca casi corriendo, huyendo para que negarlo. La oji miel sabía que no era normal aquella quemazón en su estómago cada vez que veía a Malfoy con otra chica; pero no quería aceptar que fuesen celos. ¡No pueden ser celos! Se repetía una y otra vez camino a la biblioteca.

"No. No. Celos no" seguía gritando su mente mientras caminaba. Porque, para que fuesen celos, ella tendría que sentir algo por el rubio de ojos grises, y ella no sentía nada por él además de coraje. "¿A mi gustarme Malfoy? ¡Si es un idiota, oxigenado, orgulloso! ¡Además! Soy una impura, él jamás se fijaría en una sangre sucia. " se convencía la leona mientras negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Cualquiera que pasase junto a ella le vería negar repetidas veces y podría incluso pensar que algo muy malo estaba pasando por su mente. Porque había fruncido el ceño y apretado los labios en señal de reprobación. El solo pensar que podría tener celos era simplemente algo descabellado y ridículos según la Gryffindor. "¡Solo podría pasar por la cabeza de Ginny Weasley!" Se consoló dejando salir un suspiro.

\- ¡Granger!- la voz masculina y burlona llego a sus oídos logrando que todo su cuerpo se paralizase en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡No me digas que, nuevamente, este es un encuentro casual!- comentó Hermione dando media vuelta para encarar a rubio. Draco se acercaba a ella a paso tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos de los jeans y una sonrisa burlona.

\- No, está vez te estaba siguiendo.- respondió Malfoy sin esconder su sonrisa. Granger le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Te lo pediré una vez más: deja de seguirme.- sentenció la leona enfadada, dispuesta a seguir a camino. Draco le sujeto del brazo antes de que pudiese alejarse; Hermione sacudió el mismo para que dejasen de tener algún contacto físico.

\- Solo quería hablar contigo. ¿Por qué te molesta? Pensaba que teníamos una tregua.- se quejó Malfoy dejando que sus manos cayesen a sus costados pero llevándose una de ellas a la cabeza ligeramente exasperado.

\- Malfoy no quiero tener tregua contigo, solo quiero que no me hables. Que vuelvas a tratarme como lo hacías antes...tú y yo no podemos ser amigos.- le dijo Granger cruzándose de brazos. Quizás...si el volvía a tratarla como antes, los extraños sentimientos desaparecían.

\- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Que vuelva a llamarte sangre sucia cada dos minutos? ¿Que me burle de ti todo el tiempo? ¿Qué discuta con Weasley y Potter cada vez que los vea en los pasillos?- interrogó el rubio enojado.

\- ¡Si,que vuelvas a ser Malfoy!- le gritó Hermione.

\- Como quieras. Luego no digas que Malfoy es un idiota.- murmuró el rubio dando media vuelta sobre sus pies dispuesto a alejarse. Hermione mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, ella había deseado tanto ser amiga de Malfoy, pero no contaba con que surgirían esos extraños sentimientos.

\- Granger.- le llamó el rubio, Hermione levantó la mirada.

\- No pases mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, sangre sucia. Pronto Pince pensará que eres parte de la decoración.- le dijo el rubio antes de irse. Hermione se mordió con más insistencia el labio inferior y luego simplemente siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Horas luego, justo cuando faltaban minutos para que los prefectos diesen su ronda, Hermione corría presurosamente hacía la torre. Se le había hecho tarde y no quería que algún prefecto le viese fuese de su sala a esas horas. Lamentablemente, terminó encontrándose de frente a los dos prefectos de Slytherin. ¡Genial! Pensó la leona cuando tropezó con Theodore Nott, el castaño sonrío burlón y no tardó en llamar al rubio que anteriormente había discutido con la Gryffindor.

\- Mira quién está fuera de su nido a estas horas.- comentó Theo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se cruzaba a de brazos.

\- Iba hacía la torre.- explicó la leona.

\- Pero no estás en la torre.- finalizó el castaño

\- Soy prefecta ¿Sabias?- interrogó Hermione enojada.

\- Si, pero no das ronda hoy, así que deberías estar en tu cama como todos.- sentenció el castaño.

\- Si me dejas pasar, estaré en ella antes de que sea la hora de queda.- murmuró Granger rodando los ojos.

\- O podría restarte puntos por estar fuera de tu cama.- se burló el castaño.

\- No lo harás.- le advirtió Hermione mirándole enojada.

\- ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?- les interrumpió Draco, quién en todo momento guardo silencio, dos pasos por detrás del castaño.

\- ¡Por que ya iba hacia la torre! Además, se me hizo tarde porque estaba estudiando. Y todavía ustedes no están, oficialmente, dando la ronda. Así que no podrían restarme puntos.- finalizó Hermione levantando el mentón y pasando junto a los jóvenes para irse a su torre.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya?- le preguntó Nott a Malfoy.

\- ¡Es solo Granger! ¡A nadie le importa lo que haga!- gritó el rubio con toda la intención de ser escuchado por la Gryffindor. Hermione apretó los puños y siguió caminando, recordando que ella misma le había pedido, hace algunas horas, que volviese a ser el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre.

La leona llego a su cuarto y corrió a arrojarse en su cama. No hizo más que hacer esto cuando sintió que se había tendido sobre algo incómodo. Se removió y tanteo con su mano hasta que tocó una pequeña caja. Se sorprendió al ver que no tenía remitente...parecía ser un regalo.

\- ¿Es mi cumpleaños?- se preguntó a si misma y luego comenzó a reír ante su ocurrencia. ¡Claro que no era su cumpleaños! ¡Debía ser un error! Quizás era un obsequio para Lavender o Parvati.

Aunque dudaba de que la caja fuese a ser suya, por curiosidad, no tardó en abrirla. Para su sorpresa, dentro había una caja larga color dorado y una carta. Decidió tomar la carta para saber quién había enviado el obsequio. Al abrirla, rápidamente reconoció aquella letra, era la letra de Malfoy, de eso no tenía la menor duda. Le había visto escribir pocas veces, pero le gustaba su letra, así que había memorizado cómo lucía la misma.

 _Granger,_

 _No sé dar regalos. Y menos sé cómo darte uno a ti. No sé qué decirte. Así que solo espero que te guste el obsequio. ¡No te creas la gran cosa, solo me sentí en la obligación de comprártelo!_

Hermione releyó la carta varías veces, convenciéndose de que debía ser Malfoy. Esa letra podía reconocerla en cualquier sitio, al igual que la de Harry o la de Ron. Soltó la carta inmediatamente y con cuidado abrió la caja. Se encontró con la pluma roja que había estado observando esa mañana en Hogsmeade. "Malfoy definitivamente" se terminó de convencer al verla.

Entonces comenzó a sentirse mal por la forma en que le había tratado. Se había comportado como una idiota con el rubio, él no tenía la culpa de lo que ella sentía "Aunque no siento nada" volvió a pensar, rápidamente suspiró. "¿Vas a seguir negándotelo?" Pensó exasperada.

"Te gusta" dijo una voz en su cabeza.

"Pero es Malfoy." Susurró otra.

"Pero es lindo." Discutió la otra.

"Pero siempre peleamos"

"Te ha dado un regalo aun cuando lo tratas horrible"

"Algo debe estar tramando"

"Quizás simplemente le gustas"

\- ¡Basta!- sentenció Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No comprendía que ocurría con Malfoy pero hablaría con él al siguiente día y aclararía todo. Sino simplemente terminaría loca, lo único que deseaba era que todo volviese a la normalidad.

La siguiente mañana y los siguientes días no pudo hablar con él rubio en ningún momento. Solo le vio en la clase de pociones que era de las pocas que compartían y Malfoy se las ingenió para que la leona no pudiese hablar con él cuando terminó la clase. El rubio pasaba todo el día fuera de la torre, y llegaba muy entrada la noche para no tener que toparse con Granger. "¡No quiero insultarla! ¡Por Merlín, no quiero insultarla! ¡Así que mejor la evito!" Se decía Draco cada vez que salía presuroso de la clase de pociones.

\- ¡Draco! ¡Últimamente no estás en la torre!- le dijo Ginny cuando se lo encontró en el campo de Quiddich, ambos sujetaban sus escobas ya que iban a volar.

\- Me cansé del ambiente Gryffindor.- mintió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, pasando sus ojos por el lugar con el fin de comprobar que no hubiese ningún Gryffindor o Slytherin. Sino había ninguno, podría hablar con la chica Weasley sin necesidad de ser un idiota.

\- ¿Debo sentirme ofendida?- interrogó Gin.

\- No. Debo admitir que eres de las pocas Gryffindor que no me aburren.- le dijo el rubio lanzándole una guiñada mientras se reclinaba de su escoba.

\- Viniendo de ti, es un halago. - comentó Weasley rodando los ojos.

\- Tienes suerte, Weasley.- respondió Draco

\- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Ya te aburrió?- interrogó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la sangre sucia con nosotros dos?- interrogó Malfoy, claro que, acababa de ver a Hermione a pocos metros de distancia y había subido el tono de voz para que está le escuchara.

\- ¿Sangre sucia? ¡Estás hablando de mi mejor amiga, Malfoy!- le advirtió Ginny.

\- Lo sé, no soy estúpido, Weasley.- comentó Draco arrugando el gesto en una mueca de asco.

\- ¿Qué está mal contigo? Eras agradable hace unos días.- le dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Pregúntale a tu amiga come libros, creo que es masoquista y le gusta que le llamen sangre sucia.- respondió Draco, despegó el vuelo justo cuando Hermione estaba por llegar a ellos. La castaña suspiró exasperada, había escuchado perfectamente las palabras del Slytherin.

\- Ignóralo, Hermy. Es un idiota, tenías razón.- sentenció Ginny mirando enojada al rubio que cada vez se hacía las pequeño.

\- Lo es...- susurró la castaña mirando al rubio que no había permitido que ella se le acercase más de algunos metros, no sabía cómo decirle a su amiga pelirroja que ella era la culpable de aquella actitud que había adoptado Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Ginny dejando atrás al rubio.

-Harry me pidió que viniera, dijo que tenían ensayo y que no quería que estuviese sola en la torre.- explicó la leona, en realidad había accedido a venir porque sabía que había alguna probabilidad de que Malfoy estuviese también practicando.

Realmente quería hablar con él, quizás se había apresurado al decirle que no quería que le tratará bien. Ahora que él no le prestaba la más mínima atención, sentía que su estómago se revolvía y sentía que extrañaba que le hablara. Extrañaba que le persiguiera y le dijese que se veía más come libros que nunca.

\- ¿Estarás en las gradas entonces?- interrogó Ginny preparándose para elevar el vuelo. Hermione asintió y se fue a ubicar en las gradas con un libro mientras Ginny comenzaba a volar.

Estaba ubicándose en las gradas cuando, al elevar la mirada, los ojos color miel chocaron con aquellos ojos grises que le observaban en la distancia. Malfoy no se había percatado de que se había quedado mirándole hasta que, pasados algunos segundos, se espantó al ver que la leona le había descubierto. Hermione intento esconder una sonrisa, no sabía el motivo, pero pillarle mirándole consiguió que se sintiese feliz.

La castaña intento concentrarse en su lectura, pero terminó dejándola a un lado y observando la práctica. Observando a Malfoy en realidad, aunque seguía negándose a si misma que le estaba observando. Sus ojos seguían el camino que trazaba el rubio de vez en cuando, otras veces se obligaba a mirar a sus amigos para convencerse de que solo observaba el entrenamiento.

\- Hermione.- le llamó Harry sentándose a su lado, Hermione dio un pequeño salto sorprendida. Ni siquiera sé había percatado de en que momento su amigo había dejado de estar volando.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?- interrogó

\- ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el ojiverde.

\- Si. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- preguntó ella nerviosa.

\- No estás leyendo, y estás observando a Malfoy.- le dijo el pelinegro ligeramente preocupado. Que no estuviese leyendo era ya un síntoma bastante malo. Pero que tuviese sus ojos fijos en el hurón era un síntoma aún más preocupante.

\- ¡No miraba a Malfoy!- gritó la leona, una cosa era que empezara a reconocer que, quizás, podía gustarle Malfoy y otra era que lo aceptara delante de sus amigos.

\- ¡Lo siento! Es que eso parecía.- se apresuró a disculparse el chico de redondos espejuelos. Sabía que sí estaba mirando al hurón, pero no quería atosigar a su amiga ni obligarle a contarle que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Me quedé pensando en los minotauros, es todo, no miraba a nadie.- mintió la Gryffindor. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Malfoy comenzaba a descender de su escoba.

\- Iré a cambiarme. ¿Nos esperas aquí?- le interrogó Harry.

\- Les espero en la torre mejor. - dijo la leona poniéndose rápidamente de pie, sus ojos color miel seguían el movimiento del rubio que parecía caminar hacia la torre. Así que salió apresurada tras él, quizás no tendría otra oportunidad para que hablasen.

Por más rápido que camino termino perdiendo al rubio de su campo de visión. Se detuvo de golpe cuando no vio más a Malfoy. ¡Lo había perdido de vista de nuevo! "¡Serpiente escurridiza!" Pensó enojada, entonces escucho un ruido a lo lejos del pasillo y se acercó lentamente.

¡Bingo! El borde de la capa Slytherin salió a su campo de visión, pero cuando iba a detenerle vio como el rubio se introducía hacía las mazmorras. "¿Que está haciendo? ¿Será estúpido?" Se preguntó la leona caminando tras él.

\- Llega tarde.- Hermione se apresuró a esconderse al escuchar la voz del profesor Snape. Estaba de pie a mitad de pasillo, cruzado de brazos y con la barbilla levantada.

\- Me atrase.- dijo el rubio con desgana.

\- La señorita Parkinson está adentro, ambos me dirán exactamente que vieron.- les dijo Snape y girándose murmuró "Slytherin es la ley." Y se hizo una entrada por la cual se perdieron. La castaña se acercó cuando ellos hubieron desaparecido; espero algunos minutos y luego se preparó para decir aquellas palabras.

\- Slytherin es la ley.- murmuró la leona sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. ¡Gryffindor era la ley! Pero no servía de nada que se detuviese a discutir eso con la entrada.

Se halló con un pasillo corto, podía escuchar las voces al final así que camino hacia allí teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Llego a la sala y se sorprendió al ver que no era como la había imaginado. Era una sala bastante normal, tenía una chimenea en el medio, estanterías con libros, predominaban los colores verde y plata, era un ambiente acogedor, aunque la decoración era menos acogedora que la de la sala Gryffindor.

\- No recuerdo que ocurrió. Yo venía hacia acá porque necesitaba buscar algo en mi cuarto. Luego las antorchas se apagaron, hubo un ruido, como si alguien estuviese corriendo y luego algo chocó con mi espalda arrojándome al suelo. Lo que fuera se arrojó sobre mí, pero caí inconsciente. - le escuchaba decir a Parkinson, la castaña estaba tras uno de los muebles escondida mientras que aquellos tres se hallaban sentados delante de la chimenea.

\- ¿No podría decir exactamente que le atacó?- interrogó Snape.

\- No lo sé, no había luz...- dijo Pansy intentando recordar.

\- Cuando encontré a Pansy me pareció que algo se alejaba para el interior de las mazmorras. - dijo Draco

\- Dumbledore piensa venir a revisar junto con otros profesores.- comentó Snape.

-¡Recuerdo unos ojos rojos! Fue lo único que vi cuando me giré hacía el ruido.- les interrumpió Pansy como si acabase de recordarlo.

\- ¿Ojos rojos? Quizas sea útil. Se lo mencionare a Dumbledore.- susurro Snape pensativo, los otros dos se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿No hay algo mas que recuerden? Me parece muy extraño que, si es un minotauro, este atacando únicamente las mazmorras.- siguió hablando el profesor. Los otros dos volvieron a mirarse, Hermione vio las miradas que intercambiaron y no supo porque, pero recordó tiempo atrás. Cuando había visto a los dos chicos salir del castillo rumbo al bosque prohibido.

\- No, no hay nada mas.- susurro Pansy.

-No, nada.- le apoyo el rubio rascándose la nuca.

-Entonces pueden irse.- sentencio Snape poniéndose en pie.

-¿Podría ir a buscar algo a mi habitación?- cuestiono Malfoy poniéndose en pie.

-Ve rápido, no pases mucho tiempo aquí.- le dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la salida seguido de una atemorizada Pansy. La morena apenas escucho al profesor decir que podían irse se había puesto en pie y encaminado hacia la salida.

Hermione les vio salir con el entrecejo arrugado y siguió con su mirada al rubio Slytherin que, espero a que los otros salieran y viro sobre sus pasos. Hermione frunció el ceño al ver que Malfoy miraba a todos lados y luego se detenía frente a unos libros y empujaba la estantería consiguiendo que se moviese a un lado y revelase lo que parecía un armario. Hermione le miro confundida, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo con Malfoy.

LA castaña se inclinó para ver mejor lo que hacía Draco, consiguiendo, segundos luego, poder ver un pequeño bulto que el rubio tomaba en brazos. No pudiendo ocultar más su curiosidad la leona se movió hacia donde se hallaba el rubio. El Slytherin no se percató en ningún momento ya que se creía solo. Tras conseguir un mejor ángulo, la leona pudo contemplar que escondía el Slytherin entre sus manos. Era un bebe minotauro…tendría algunos meses como máximo.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Piensas que esto es un juego?- pregunto la leona saliendo de su escondite. Draco se asustó y termino dando un salto y moviendo el bulto que sostenía para esconder al bebe.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Granger?- cuestiono el rubio espantado.

\- ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Por tu culpa los minotauros están enfadados!- dijo la castaña furiosa.

-¡No, Granger! ¡Este es un minotauro, huérfano! ¡Su madre la asesinaron! ¡Lo cuido desde entonces!- exclamo el rubio, Hermione se detuvo pensativa, ahora estaba confundida.

\- Estas mintiendo.- dijo la Griffindor con recelo.

\- ¡Genial! Tengo palabra, come libros. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.- sentencio Draco suspirando con pesadez.

-Si no es por ese minotauro. ¿Por qué están atacando?- cuestiono la leona sacando su varita, algo le decía que aquel rubio oxigenado tenía la respuesta. ¡Y no saldría de aquel lugar hasta que dijese todo lo que había en su hueca cabeza llena de polvo!

-Porque alguien asesino al líder, están buscando al asesino. Cuando lo encuentren se irán. – sentencio el rubio retrocediendo.

\- ¿Siempre lo supiste? - interrogo la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no lo sabía. Estuve investigando, estuve en el bosque prohibido cuando ocurrió. No sabía que uno de los dos minotauros que encontré muertos era el líder. Lo descubrí después.- explico el rubio colocando al pequeño minotauro en su lugar y dejando en una esquina el alimento que le debía durar algunos días.

\- Entonces ¿No se irán hasta encontrar al asesino?- pregunto Granger pensativa, el rubio volvió a colocar la estantería en su lugar mientras asentía.

\- Al parecer es un Slytherin o alguien que pasaba tiempo en las mazmorras.- comento Malfoy

-¿Y que harán cuando lo encuentren?- cuestiono aterrada la leona.

-Vida por vida. A menos que el mago haga algún tipo de pacto con ellos.- explico Draco. El silencio se hizo entre ambos jóvenes hasta que Malfoy suspiro y se encamino a la salida. Hermione le sujeto del brazo sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con el.

\- Gracias por la pluma.- le dijo intentando abordar el tema sutilmente.

-La recibiste.- dijo el rubio sin expresión.

-Sí, te pensaba escribir pero…decidí agradecerte personalmente.- sentencio Hermione

-Pensaba que no te gustaba hablar conmigo, que odiabas hablar conmigo. - le dijo el rubio arrugando el gesto.

\- Yo…esto es difícil para mí. Me agradas, Malfoy. Es solo que a veces no estoy en mi mejor momento.- dijo la leona tomando una gran respiración.

\- Te gusto sabelotodo, te derrites por mí, eso está claro. - se pavoneo el rubio dejando salir una sonrisa torcida. Hermione comenzó a enrojecer rápidamente y a sentirse indignada.

\- ¡No me derrito por ti, rubio oxigenado! ¡Este es el motivo por el cual detesto hablar contigo! - exclamo la leona y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Draco le sujeto del brazo impidiéndole su misión.

\- Granger… ¿Qué hacías aquí espiándonos?- le pregunto el rubio, quien ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en que la leona no debía estar allí.

-Yo…tengo que irme ¿sabes?- intento evadirle la Gryffindor.

-No, no te escaparas.- sentencio el rubio interponiéndose entre la salida y la castaña. Hermione rodo los ojos exasperada.

-Déjame pasar, Malfoy.- exigió la leona cruzándose de brazos.

-No, Hasta que por primera vez estabas persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy.- sentencio el rubio orgullosamente mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no te perseguía a ti!- exclamo Granger retrocediendo un paso y escondiendo su mirada.

\- Entonces ¿Perseguías al profesor Snape? Tendré que acusarte, sabelotodo.- se burló el rubio elevando una de sus cejas.

\- ¡No puedes acusarme!- exclamo Hermione ligeramente aterrada. ¿Qué diría Snape si supiese que les había espiado? ¿Qué diría Dumbledore? ¿Qué ocurriría con su perfecto año escolar? ¡Era la primera vez que no había "roto", hasta cierto punto, las reglas de Hogwarts!

\- Si reconoces que me perseguías no te acusare.- respondió el rubio sin poder esconder aquella sonrisa victoria que cruzo su rostro al sentir que por fin ganaría una discusión con la prefecta de los leones.

Hermione estaba por responder cuando escucho que algo se acercaba, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de miedo, pero se llevó las manos a los labios. El rubio se paralizo al ver la expresión de la castaña, sabía que él no había causado aquella expresión. Estaba claro que acababa de ver algo que le había espantado. Hermione reasignó en el momento preciso, tirando de la capa del rubio y obligándole a esconderse junto a ella detrás de un largo sillón color caoba.

-Ni siquiera respires…- murmuro la castaña tragando en seco…

"Cuando esperas que las cosas ocurran curiosamente ocurren." J.P Morgan

Continuara….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién o qué habrá llegado a las mazmorras? ¿Hipótesis?


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola!!!!**

 **Alice2613:** Hola!! Jeje que bueno que te guste la historia. :3 He tardado en actualizar XD pero bueno, besos y gracias por comentar!!! 

**Capítulo 13**

"¿Amigos de nuevo?" 

\- ¿Que son? ¿Minotauros?- cuestionó Draco aguantando la respiración lo más posible. Hermione giró el rostro hacía él y negó rápidamente, su mirada mostraba una sombra de miedo que consiguió asustar aún más al rubio Slytherin.

\- Shhh...-murmuró la castaña mientras asomaba el rostro. Ambos chicos, tras aquel sillón, podían escuchar los pasos haciéndose, a cada minuto, más cercanos.

\- ¿Quién?- volvió a insistir Malfoy pegándose más a la espalda de la castaña e intentando ver lo que ella miraba. Su voz se volvió más gruesa ante la tensión que comenzaba a depositarse en sus hombros.

\- Dumbledore...-susurró ella con los ojos a medio salir cuando el director se detuvo frente a la chimenea y se dejó caer en el mullido sillón.

-Y Mcgonagall...- susurró nuevamente la castaña, Draco arrugó el entrecejo cuestionándose internamente por qué se habían escondido tan aterrados si solo era el director y la profesora de transformaciones.

\- ¿Por qué nos escondemos?- murmuró el rubio. Hermione se dio la vuelta y le cubrió la boca, percatándose de que se hallaban extremadamente cerca. El rubio abrió enormemente los ojos todavía con la mano de la castaña sobre sus labios.

\- Nos escucharan...- murmuró Hermione mirándole directamente a los ojos, la expresión de miedo aún se reflajaba en sus ojos. Pero los dos adultos no parecían estar prestando atención a sus murmullos, sino que se habían sentado frente a la chimenea en silencio, como esperando que algo ocurriese.

Tras un rato de silencio Hermione apartó su mano de los labios de Draco y se volvió a inclinar hacia su derecha para mirar que hacían los adultos. Draco permaneció en la misma posición por algunos segundos y luego se inclinó hacia la castaña para poder ver que ocurría. La leona percibió la cercanía del Slytherin y ladeó el rostro encontrándose con el rostro del chico a muy poca distancia, pero este no parecía prestarle atención. "Es lindo..." pensó Granger y apartó la vista acusándose mentalmente por aquel pensamiento que había atravesado su cabeza.

\- Podemos decir que íbamos saliendo...no creo que se enfaden.- susurró el rubio apartando su mirada de los otros dos acompañantes. Hermione, está vez, no se giró, sabía que el rostro del Slytherin estaba muy cerca y no deseaba tentar su suerte.

\- Van a preguntar que hacíamos aquí. ¿Qué les diremos? ¿Qué podrían estar haciendo dos adolescentes en un área restringida, vacía y en lo más apartado del castillo?- cuestionó la leona lo más bajo que pudo, pero con un tono enojado. Su vista en todo momento se mantuvo sobre los adultos, así que no vio la sonrisa torcida e insinuante que cruzó el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

\- Muchas cosas...algunas muy divertidas. Si no fueses Granger claro...- comentó el rubio rodando los ojos, Hermione giró el rostro repentinamente mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus rostros se hallaron a pocos centímetros de distancia, una sonrisa torcida reposaba en el rostro del rubio mientras que el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de la Gryffindor.

\- ¿Si no fuese Granger? También se divertirme, rubio oxigenado.- murmuró la leona enojada, la sonrisa de Draco se hizo más insinuante ante aquella declaración y se inclinó un poco más hacía la Gryffindor.

\- Sabes a que diversión me refiero ¿cierto?- le preguntó Malfoy divertido, Hermione pareció salir de su enojo y abrió enormemente los ojos a la vez que se sonrojaba.

\- No seas idiota. Ellos jamás pensarían que tú y yo...podríamos estar haciendo eso.- dijo Hermione apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Segura? Tú lo has dicho, estamos en un area apartada, restringuida, vacía...el area perfecta para...

\- ¿Escuchaste algo?- cuestionó Macgonagall girándose ha evaluar la sala.

\- No, deben ser tus nervios.- comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Si, han de ser...- murmuró Macgonagall.

\- Solo haz silencio. Nos sacaré de aquí.- susurró Hermione acercándose al oído del rubio para que no les fuesen a escuchar. Una escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Malfoy cuando el aliento de la Gryffindor le golpeo. Pero ignoró aquel sentimiento e intentó recomponerse rápidamente.

\- Detrás de ti...leona.- susurró el rubio lanzando una guiñada.

\- Solo déjame pensar.- siseó Hermione.

Draco esperó en silencio, todavía muy cerca de la chica. Evaluando como ella observaba hacía los profesores y en otras ocasiones arrugaba el gesto pensativa. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír al verle, se sentía extraña esa cercanía que compartían, pero seguía siendo agradable. Draco se hallaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había inclinado cada vez más cerca de la Gryffindor; a tal punto que, cuando Hermione se giró a mirarle, con el fin de explicarle lo que harían, sus frentes terminaron chocando.

\- ¿No escuchaste eso?- cuestionó Dumbledore poniéndose en pie.

\- Auch.- susurró Draco, quién se había movido a causa del golpe y había golpeado con su pierna tres libros que se hallaban colocados en el suelo tras ellos.

\- Será mejor revisar.- murmuró Macgonagall poniéndose de pie.

\- Démonos prisa.- murmuró Hermione tomando la mano de Malfoy y obligándole a caminar inclinado. Lograron caminar, ocultándose tras los cuatro sillones de la sala común, hasta casi llegar a la salida de la mazmoras. Ahora debían causar una distracción para poder salir, pero los profesores parecían estar alerta mientras revisaban el lugar.

\- Derrumbaré aquella pila de libros cerca de las escaleras.- susurró Hermione.

\- ¿Para?- interrogó el rubio en apenas un susurró casi inaudible.

\- Efecto distracción.- murmuró Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Claro...claro...- susurró Draco.

\- A mi señal...sales corriendo.- le dijo Granger.

La leona apuntó la pila de libros, pronunció un hechizo en silencio y derrumbó estos. Ambos profesores se giraron hacia el pequeño derrumbe y comenzaron a caminar hacia allá. "Ahora" susurró Hermione, Draco salió corriendo y la leona tras él. Con tan mala suerte que el ruido de sus pisadas fue oído por el fino oído de Macgonagall.

\- Señorita Granger.- dijo la profesora cruzándose de brazos. Hermione estaba ligeramente encorvada cuando escuchó su nombre y no tardó en enderezarse a la vez que tomaba una larga respiración y veía al rubio, que, escondido tras el pasillo que les conduciría a la salida, le miraba.

\- Señorita Granger.- repitió Dumbledore. Malfoy le lanzó una guiñada a la leona y una sonrisa burlona que ocasionó que Hermione sintiese como sus mejillas enrojecían de coraje. Tras ver cómo el rubio desaparecía en aquel pasillo la leona se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con los dos profesores que se hallaban cruzados de brazos.

\- Hola...- murmuró la leona con las mejillas sonrosadas y a la espera de un contundente castigo, que claramente no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Que hacía aquí señorita Granger? Es un área restringuida.- cuestionó Mcgonagall mirándola por encima de sus espejuelos con los ojos a medio salir.

\- Yo...pensé ver a alguien adentrarse en las mazmorras y le seguí.- explicó la leona rápidamente.

\- ¿Y como consiguió encontrar la entrada a la sala Slytherin? - insistió Mcgonagall

\- Malfoy me la había dicho...- respondió con rapidez, los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada que no paso desaparecida por Hermione.

\- Vamos a pensar que le creo todo lo que ha dicho, jovencita. Me veo obligado a restarle 30 puntos a Gryffindor por encontrarla en un area que no solo es restringuida, sino que es peligrosa en extremo.- le dijo Dumbledore con su voz suave, pero gesto serio.

\- Y no se salvará de su castigo, a las siete en mi despacho.- le dijo Mcgonagall cruzándose de brazos y acomodando sus espejuelos.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme?- interrogó Granger sin atreverse a proferir queja alguna. Dumbledore se limitó a asentir y la leona salió apresurada de la sala común Slytherin. "¿Podría ocurrirme algo peor?" Se preguntó la Gryffindor mientras caminaba apresurada.

\- ¡Granger!- gritó Draco cuando la vio salir. El rubio se hallaba escondido tras una estatua esperando que la castaña saliese de las mazmoras. Hermione dio un salto ante el ruido y se llevó las manos al pecho entre sorprendida y asustada.

\- ¡Tú, serpiente traicionera!- le gritó la leona señalándole con el dedo índice mientras se terminaba de acercar al rubio que le miraba divertido.

\- ¿Serpiente traicionera? ¿Yo? Solo he seguido tu plan.- comentó Malfoy con su habitual sonrisa torcida, la cual dejaba ver una matiz de burla.

\- ¡Me has abandonado! ¡Tu, hurón!- exclamó la leona deteniéndose a pocos metros del rubio. El rubio paso una mano por su cabello, la sonrisa que reposaba en sus labios no se desapareció en ningún momento.

\- ¡Soy un Slytherin! ¿Qué esperabas? Además, alguien tenía que sacrificarse.- sentenció Draco guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Me han restando puntos! Y tendré que cumplir un castigo. Seguro lo estás disfrutando.- le acusó la leona enojada.

\- Disfrutó haber salido ileso.- respondió Malfoy y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Idiota.- murmuró Hermione y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hacia la torre Gryffindor, allí donde seguramente estarían sus amigos. Draco estaba por seguirle pero decidió que era mejor dejar a la leona traquila. No parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Hermione entro enojada a la sala común Gryffindor. Harry se apresuró hacía ella al verle llegar, sorprendido de que no hubiese llegado hace un rato atrás. Después de todo, ella había salido del campo de Quiddich antes que el moreno.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste, Hermi?- le preguntó el pelinegro interrogado.

\- Me distraje camino acá.- dijo la leona nerviosamente, escondiendo su mirada de los ojos color esmeralda que le estudiaban sutilmente.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver con Malfoy?- se atrevió. Preguntar Harry.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¿Por que lo mencionas? ¿El que tiene que ver conmigo?- interrogó Granger ligeramente a la defensiva, Potter evaluó su reacción, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

\- Nada, solo que salieron a la misma vez. Pensé que quizás habías tenido problemas con él.- comentó Potter encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ni siquiera lo he visto...- murmuró Mione encogiéndose de hombros, tomó un libro que reposaba sobre una mesa y fingió ojearlo. Aunque realmente ni siquiera prestaba atención a que clase de libro tenía entre sus manos.

\- Mione, es un libro de posiciones sexuales...- murmuró Harry señalando la portad. La castaña dio un ligero salto y el libro se resbaló de sus manos al tiempo que aparecían dos personas desnudas en una de las páginas.

\- ¿Que hace esto aquí?- cuestionó entre enojada y perturbada.

\- No lo sé, estaba ahí cuando llegué. Creo que se le quedó a Macllagen.- explicó Harry tomando el libro y colocándolo dónde había estado anteriormente.

\- Pervertido, dañado, perturbado. ¿Está loco o que?- interrogó la castaña indignada mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer ante el recuerdo de la reciente imagen.

\- Mione. ¿Segura que no ocurre nada con Malfoy?- insisitio el Moreno cambiando el tema. Granger suspiro, bajó la mirada y tras rastrear el suelo con sus ojos color caramelo decidió que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y ese alguien...parecía ser su mejor amigo Harry.

\- Ven.- susurró tomando al moreno de la mano y obligándole a seguirla hacía la salida de la sala común; en dirección a la sala multipropositos.

\- ¿Que ocurre Hermi? Me preocupas.- comentó Harry sentándose en el sillón que había en la sala multipropositos.

\- Es que...creo que me gusta alguien, Harry.- se atrevió a aceptar la leona abrazando sus piernas cerca de su pecho y clavando sus ojos color miel en los ojos esmeralda de su mejor amigo. Harry abrió enormemente sus orbes y luego suspiró sonoramente.

\- ¿Es Malfoy cierto?- interrogó el pelinegro.

\- No es...espera...¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó la gryffindor sorprendida.

\- No lo sabía...me lo acabas de confiarmar.- respondió el azabache con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

\- Es malo...es muy malo Harry. No puede gustarme Malfoy.- murmuró la leona antes de suspirar con enojo.

\- Hermione te quiero mucho, y quiero lo mejor para ti. Sería egoísta decirte que simplemente olvides a Malfoy porque no te conviene...pero te diré que deberías tratarle...ver si realmente hay algo bueno en el.- le Alentó El Niño que vivió colocando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla derecha de Hermione.

\- Ginny decía algo parecido...- susurró Hermione.

\- ¿Ginny lo sabía?- cuestionó el azabache entre sorprendido y resentido. ¿Se lo había contado a Ginny antes que a él?

\- Ella se lo imaginaba.- aceptó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eres un libro abierto, Mione.- susurró Harry antes de abrazarla, la chica se escondió en su pecho respondiendo el abrazo.

\- Voy...voy a hablar con Malfoy...- susurró la leona poniendose en pie y apresurándose a la salida.

El rubio se encontraba a las afuera del castillo, estaba cansado, la tarde ya comenzaba a caer sobre el castillo pero los deseos de ir a la torre de los Gryffindors eran nulos. Por lo cual el de grises ojos se había sentado frente al gran lago a contemplar en silencio el cielo. Unas nubes grises parecían anunciar una pronta lluvia, pero aquello no le obligó a refugiarse en las paredes del castillo. Solo le alentó a permanecer allí, observando ensimismado los tonos del cielo y el ruido de la naturaleza.

\- Tienes nargles en la cabeza.- comentó Luna sentándose junto a Draco, el rubio dio un salto espantado y como acto reflejo sacudió lo que sea que tuviese sobre su cabeza. Le pareció rozar algo, pero se convenció de que aquello simplemente era imposible.

\- Si, claro, Nargles...- murmuró Malfoy rodando los ojos.

\- Mira...allí va...- comentó Luna señalando hacia el lago, Draco siguió su dedo por reflejo y para su sorpresa pudo observar una extraña criatura, del tamaño de un hámster, pero con un aspecto similar al de un conejo.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?- preguntó Draco pegándose más a la rubia de soñadores ojos, estaba completamente asustado y sorprendido.

\- Si, siempre les veo. Mi papá decía que solo los que han tenido contacto directo con los bebes de criaturas mágicas pueden verles.- comentó la rubia sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- ¡No estás loca!- exclamó Draco como si aquello fuese algo realmente sorprendente. Luna dejó escapar una risa.

-No...no estoy.- aceptó la rubia sonriendo.

\- Entonces...¿Esa cosa estaba en mi cabeza?- interrogó Malfoy volviendo a pasar su mano sobre sus cabellos sorprendió.

\- Así es.- murmuró la rubia.

\- Eso...sabes pensaba que estabas...- comenzó a decir Draco.

\- Permiso... ¿Podemos hablar Draco?- interrumpió Hermione, algunos pasos por detrás de ambos rubios. Draco giró el rostro sorprendido de que la castaña le hubiese llamado por su nombre de pila.

\- Les dejo solos.- se apresuró a decir Luna mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía con una alegre sonrisa. Hermione tomó su lugar en silencio.

\- ¿Ya no estás enojada?- cuestionó Malfoy siguiendo con su mirada al nargle que corrió hasta adentrarse en el lago.

\- No, quería...bueno...pedirte disculpas.- aceptó la leona con nerviosismo. Draco se giró sorprendido.

\- ¿Disculpas? ¿Tu a mi?- preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- Si. Te he tratado muy mal...y...me preguntaba si...aún podíamos ser amigos.- terminó de hablar Hermione, levantando sus ojos hasta que se topó con aquellos orbes grises que sorprendidos brillaban.

\- No lo sé...creo que tendrás que hacer méritos para que desee ser tu amigo...- se burló Draco fingiendo orgullo y recentimiento.

\- ¿Méritos?- interrogó Hermione rodando los ojos.

\- Claro...yo intenté ser tu amigo e hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para conseguir tu amistad. Ahora te toca hacer algo. Esfuérzate. Demuéstrame que mereces mi amistad.- sentenció Draco levantando el mentón orgullosamente.

\- ¿Bromeas cierto? ¡No mendigaré tu amistad!- sentenció Hermione dispuesta a ponerse en pie volviendo a repetirse mentalmente porque discutía tanto con aquel rubio presumido, egocentrico e idiota. Draco le sujetó en el proceso impidiéndole su misión, aquello era una pequeña broma, además debía probar suerte, quizás la castaña aceptaba hacer méritos.

\- Está bien, me conformaré con tus disculpas.- se apresuró a decir Malfoy al ver que la leona parecía comenzar a enojarse. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que Malfoy le dedicaba aquella mirada profunda.

\- ¿Amigos?- interrogó la castaña. Deseaba ser su amiga con todo su corazón, no quería seguir enojada con él.

\- Amigos...otra vez.- aceptó Draco y sin que la castaña lo hubiese previsto el rubio le robo un corto beso en los labios ganándose un empujón de parte de la griffindor.

\- Amigos, Malfoy.- repitió Mione, pero la sonrisaque luchó por reflejarse en sus labios delató que había deseado aquel beso por mucho tiempo.

\- Si, lo siento. Suelo saludar así a mis amigas.- mintió el rubio.

\- ¿A todas?- le siguió el juego Hermione.

\- Si, a la mayoría.- mintió nuevamente Malfoy.

\- No te creo.

\- Puedo demostrarlo.- le advirtió el rubio.

\- Si, claro.- murmuró Hermione y se puso en pie rápidamente, Malfoy le imitó, pero antes que pudiese decir algo más se había soltado la lluvia y tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

Llegaron al Hall de entrada completamente empapados, pero riendo al unísono cuando atravesaron la gran puerta. Draco se había arrojado hacia Hermione entre risas y le había abrazado por los hombros, la leona, con la respiración acelerada y una sonrisa solo permitió el abrazo. Aunque el frío que les golpeaba exigía que no se tocarán para preservar algo de calor.

\- Pareces un Hipogrifo mojado.- se burló Draco sin alejarse de la griffindor.

\- Oh, Huron endémico no tienes cara para burlarte.- le acusó la leona empujándole ligeramente.

\- Granger...- interrumpió Draco buscando hacer contacto con los ojos de la castaña.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó ella fijando sus ojos en los orbes grises y sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

\- Me gusta ser tu amigo.- aceptó el rubio y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras. Hermione se quedó paralizada ante el repentino calor que invadió sus mejillas y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Espérame, Malfoy.- le gritó mientras le seguía.

Continuará...


End file.
